Cockier
by FollowThatConvoy
Summary: Established SQ. Sequel to "Cocky". This is a G!P Emma Swan story. Contains explicit sex. You don't need to read "Cocky" to understand this, but please, if G!P is not your bag of chips, don't read either one. If you like filth, welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Established SQ. Sequel to "Cocky". This is a G!P Emma Swan story. Contains explicit sex. You don't need to read "Cocky" to understand this, but please, if G!P is not your bag of chips, don't read either one.**

 **If you like filth, welcome.**

Five years ago, Emma Swan made a wish on her twenty-eighth birthday.

Sure as hell, her son found her and brought her back to her family.

Today, as she turned thirty-three, she clasped her fingers together underneath her head and her pillow, and grinned, ready to be pampered with breakfast in bed and maybe even get a morning lap dance – who would have thought Regina could be extremely kinky between the sheets?

It was almost hilarious to see her acting so bossy in Town Hall, with her pencil skirts and that permanent annoyed glare, when she _knew_ Regina was wearing nothing underneath it, just waiting to be dominated and ravished on top of her desk.

Humming contentedly, Emma waited another moment. She was sure the smell of eggs and bacon and strong coffee would invade her nostrils and stir her grumbly stomach any time soon.

Just another minute.

She opened one eye to peek.

Her brain detected the faint scent of Regina's expensive perfume, just as if she had sprayed it hours before. And she was not hearing the usual clicking of her heels downstairs.

Weird.

Emma opened the other eye.

Regina's side of the bed was empty, except for a note on her pillow.

Emma grinned smugly. She loved instructions, like the time Regina had a manila folder delivered to the Sheriff Station, and the report inside said _I am blindfolded and naked. Come find me. It's a sexual emergency._

She grabbed the note eagerly, wondering what dirty present she would get for her birthday. Her face fell when she read it.

 _Had to leave earlier for a conference with SB tradesmen. Don't forget council meeting at 9, and don't be late._

 _Love,_

 _Regina_

No no no.

She did _not_ forget it was her birthday. That had to be a mistake, even a joke. They didn't agree to send Henry to sleep at the Zimmers over the weekend for no reason.

Right?

Regina had an incredible memory – most of the time it was a bad thing, because it meant either Emma or Henry were fucked – and it was not possible that she didn't remember it was Emma's fucking _birthday_.

Disgruntled and slightly frustrated, Emma looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"FUCK!" she yelped, realizing it was eight forty-five. "Damn it!"

She had no idea why her alarm didn't go off. She had no idea _if_ she had set the alarm. She went to bed in such a haze of lust and expectations last night that there was a huge possibility that she didn't even remember it would be a work day.

So, no shower.

Clothes, clothes, sniff a shirt to check if she had already used that, pants, jump around in one foot as she puts on socks, boots where the hell are her boots? Stub a finger on the vanity, curse loudly, find the boots and go.

She galloped downstairs, skidding slightly as she turned around to enter the kitchen.

No coffee, no breakfast.

When did she become so dependent on Regina?

"Shit," she cursed, hurrying out towards the driveway. She plopped behind the steering wheel of the bug and slammed the door angrily. When she turned the keys, the engine didn't start. "OH _COME ON_!" she barked. Emma tried once more; the engine popped faintly, but it didn't even come close to roaring to life.

She checked the fuel pointer.

Empty.

Great.

"What the fuck?" Emma snarled. "It had gas!"

She climbed out of the bug and started to run. Realizing she was already late, Emma decided that at least she was going to have a decent breakfast.

If Regina was going to admonish her, so let it be on a full stomach.

She burst inside the diner only to realize she was alone in there. Granny was reading behind the counter, and she looked up from her magazine with a bored expression.

"We're out of coffee and food, Swan. Ruby took a very long shower this morning, and it melted the power cables of the building."

"No shit," Emma hissed, closing her eyes and counting to ten. Impressive how people that came from the _Enchanted Fucking Forest_ couldn't do a thing without electricity anymore.

As she walked down the street, Emma wondered why her life became hell overnight. She went to bed wishing she had a great day, that she could be happy like that forever, with Regina and Henry, and that she would be on a full stomach by now, fucking her girlfriend senselessly.

Now she was hungry, sexually frustrated and oh so very late for council meeting.

Emma panted frantically as she entered Town Hall. Miss Avery looked up at her, and Emma could have sworn she was smirking.

"Good morning, Sheriff."

"Yeah right," Emma snarled. She pushed the double doors to the conference room forcefully.

Her parents, Archie and Sister Astrid were already sitting by the table. Regina was standing, and she was wearing a dark red dress and a black pair of those expensive shoes. She narrowed her dark eyes at the blonde's red face.

"Sheriff. Glad you could join us," she said, the hint of sarcasm and disapproval in her voice not lost in Emma.

"Sorry," she grumbled, not meaning it. She wished she could just wipe that look of superiority from Regina's face. She was so gorgeous… but _so_ infuriating…. Emma was horny as hell, and the only thing she could think of was to fuck that woman until she couldn't walk and talk and have that attitude anymore.

"Well, as I was saying before Miss Swan interrupted us-"

Regina's deep voice trailed off in her mind as something started to move inside her belly. Her abdominal muscles stretched, contracted and then relaxed, and something started to _grow_ on her lower area.

By the painful bulge that started to swell in the crotch of her pants, Emma had a pretty good idea what it was.

Again.

Oh crap.

"-SURPRISE!"

She looked up at Regina, and the brunette was smiling brightly, and many doors burst open and half the town entered the conference room singing _Happy Birthday_ to her.

"Let us give you a hug, come on!" Snow chirped, gesturing for her to get up. "God, it was killing me to keep it quiet –!"

"Oh, I _bet_ it was," Regina scoffed, walking sultrily towards the blonde.

Emma started to sweat profusely as she pulled the corners of her lips up into a forced smile. Regina bent over her, displaying her vast cleavage, the scent of her perfume intoxicating her, making her throb -

"Happy birthday, dear," Regina whispered sensually in her ear. "I can't wait to…" she blinked. "Emma, what's… that?" she hissed, noticing the bulge on her lap, safely hidden by the conference table.

Emma gulped.

"Wasn't you?" she asked desperately through gritted teeth.

Regina sighed, looking around at the party. "I'm sure this is _your_ magic," she whispered.

"Really?" Emma groaned. "You're going to scold me _now_?"

She sighed again, looking sideways. She waved her hand above Emma's lap. "Try to act and walk normally. My spell is concealing it. You'll feel your… _friend_ , but no one will see it."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Ruby called out, placing a few paper bags from Granny's in front of Emma. "Leave that for when we're gone. Here, birthday girl," she patted Emma's shoulder. "Food. I hope Granny didn't mess up the plan to make you walk around without breakfast. She was seriously refusing to let you starve."

Emma's eyes fell on top of many Styrofoam containers and cups. _Bastards._

"I'm going to pour this back into your gas tank," Leroy showed her a gallon of fuel, laughing hard at her expression of indignation.

"You went to some crappy lengths to make me a surprise, huh?" Emma asked Regina, standing up carefully as people started to line up next to her on the table to congratulate her.

"Well, I thought that starting with a crappy day might make the party even more especial. I'll admit I felt a bit cruel for turning off your alarm-"

"You are an evil genius, thank you," Emma grinned, inadvertently reaching out to hug her. When their hips touched and her hardness rubbed against Regina, the thing jerked painfully, growing harder. "Oh my God, I think I just wet my pants," she hissed.

Regina looked down discreetly as she placed both arms around Emma's neck. "You didn't."

Emma narrowed her eyes at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Well, it is kind of amusing, to watch you writhe like that…"

"I'm going to burst my jeans-"

They were interrupted when Emma was engulfed into a hug from behind by her mother.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!"

"Huh, thanks, mom," Emma chuckled, trying to keep others literally at arm's length as they greeted her.

"Happy birthday, ma!" Henry jumped on her, and Regina almost took a picture of Emma bending over and throwing her hips back to hug him.

"Thank you, buddy," she ruffled his hair. "I can't believe your mom let you skip school today."

"She didn't," he rolled his eyes. "I'm going now with Ava and Nicholas, they're here too-"

Emma was still registering everything that was happening, but it was very difficult to accomplish, considering that most of her blood had hushed to a specific body part. She was actually a little dizzy, but she didn't want to make Regina think she was not enjoying the surprise.

She had loved it. She had loved it so very much.

The problem was to ignore the rampant monstrosity between her legs.

"Stop slouching," Regina smacked her ass ever so slightly.

" _Don't do that!_ " Emma hissed, groaning with the touch, trying to straighten her back.

"You look like Marcus walking on his Tiffany Wilson outfit."

Emma growled. She should never had forced Regina to watch _White Chicks_.

She moved around the conference room, waving at people and accepting every kind of food they offered, but she could not take her eyes off of Regina for long. The brunette had put an extra effort to look drop dead gorgeous for her birthday. Her dress was obscenely tight, and her crimson lips were impeccably painted. Her hair smelled like heaven, and as she moved, her breasts bounced up and down in hypnotizing fashion.

When she caught Emma staring, she smirked, finishing to eat a pastry and sucking her fingers one by one, very, very slowly, never breaking eye contact with the blonde.

Emma swallowed hard and excused herself to go to the bathroom, but not before posing for three pictures with three different dwarves. In all three pictures she looked like she was in excruciating pain, but before they could point that out, she had already disappeared.

When she finally locked the door behind her back, Emma let out a deep breath, unfastening her belt and zipping her jeans down, finally releasing the pulsing member of its confines.

"Jesus Christ," she hissed in relief. It didn't look much different from last time, except that… Yeah, it was longer… and maybe thicker. "Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_ ," she panted, handling it carefully as to not stimulate it any further; it felt rock hard as she examined it. Her flesh was burning with heat. There was a soft knock on the door that made her gasp, but Regina's muffled voice instantly made her feel like she was about to combust.

" _Can I come in_?"

Emma unlocked it, and as the brunette entered and locked the door behind her, she was already gushing pre-cum. The white, warm liquid was oozing from the tip, and Regina smirked when she saw it, her eyes darkening with arousal.

"My my, what do we have here…"

Her eyes followed the glistening, spongy head, and the thickest vein that trailed down over its generous red length.

"Surprise," Emma tried to make a sing-song voice, but it came out strangled like she was choking.

"So, this is your birthday and _I_ am the one who gets the present?" she said huskily, using her thumb to smear the hot, creamy essence around her gland.

"FUCK, REGINA," Emma snarled, feeling like some sort of beast had unleashed from inside of her. "Do something!" Her body was overcome with hot waves of electricity rolling towards her abdomen with that simple gesture.

Regina smiled deviously. "Do something what, Sheriff?"

"Please," Emma added with a small voice.

"And what is it you want me to do, dear? Suck you?"

"YES!"

"I don't know," Regina began to stroke it softly, using her manicured fingers to keep a torturously slow pace that would never be enough to satisfy Emma. "You made it bigger," she purred, and her cock actually twitched upwards. _Show off_. "It's going to smudge my lipstick, and people will notice."

"Wanna fuck you," Emma snarled, hissing when Regina's fist got into a faster rhythm, the motion forcing her to throw her weight back and rest against the cold wall with her jeans halfway down her thighs.

"Honey, look at this thing," Regina contemplated the entire length of her engorged shaft as she continued to stoke it. "I won't be able to walk. We have guests."

Emma wanted to rip that stupid red dress and pound into her forcefully, make the entire town hear Regina scream her name.

"You'll have to take it at some point," Emma snarled, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head when Regina started to pump it faster.

"Will I?" Regina whispered, leaning against her, her teeth grazing her earlobe as her hot breath licked her skin.

"Yes you are," Emma hissed, her voice thick as goosebumps erupted from her thighs to the back of her neck.

"You'll _make_ me… take it?" Regina asked slowly, pouting with mock concern.

"GOD _Yes_ ," she breathed, feeling that the painful knot in her stomach was starting to roll downwards.

"Are you really?" Regina whispered, grazing her lips against Emma's, and Emma could register about a million details about that woman. The scent and the taste of her lipstick, the temperature of her breath, the softness of her lips, her gentle hand doing a very dirty job, around her entire girth, stroking her the way she needed, the scent of her hair, and of the curve of her neck…

She was going to explode…

"And then what?" Regina whispered. "Are you going to take me that way you like?"

"OHMYGOD REGINA-"

"Are you going to fuck me like you did last week? With a hand clasped around my mouth, smacking your hips against my ass-?"

Emma's hips jerked forward once and involuntarily as Emma buried her face in Regina's cleavage, letting out a bestial, muffled howl against warm flesh as she came hard, hot semen gushing out in two, three spurts on the floor.

It took the blonde a moment to recompose from that mind-blowing orgasm. She kept her face buried against Regina's breasts, catching her breath, her groans coming out muffled and hot against Regina's skin.

Regina smiled, caressing her hair softly, planting a kiss at the top of her head.

"Better, dear?"

"Much," Emma breathed. She panted, letting her head fall against Regina's left shoulder. "Thank you-"


	2. Chapter 2

**The feedback… wow! Thank you so much for your support and kind words. Updating sooner because I love you all.** **  
** **Thank you Guest who pointed out I forgot to tag Emma/Regina!**

 **Welcome back to the filth!**

Regina strutted elegantly back into the conference room.

In fact, very elegantly for someone who was trying to mask the fact that her fingers still felt sticky even though she had applied copious amounts of soap when she washed her hands.

"Where's Emma?" Snow asked with a frown.

"She's not feeling very well," Regina lied. "Can you help me make them scatter?" she pointed at the small crowd still assembled in the room.

"Sure. What's wrong with her?"

"I think she has a small fever. I'm sending her home to get some rest. Can you tell David to take over her shift?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'm not forgetting to add it to his Christmas bonus-"

"It's not about the money."

Regina frowned with polite curiosity.

Snow sighed.

"David and I had plans to cook, remember? Emma's birthday dinner?"

Oh.

Right.

She forgot that there was a major downside about being in love with Emma Swan.

Family dinners.

With Snow White. And Prince Charming.

"I'll tell you what. He just needs to keep his phone close. In case there's an actual emergency."

"Sounds good," Snow smiled. "I hope she gets better. Let me know if you need anything," she waved. "See you later!"

Regina waved, realizing why her fingers felt sticky. She quickly closed her hand and hid it slightly on her side. _Dammit_ , Swan-

She waved goodbye and patted shoulders with the other hand as people started to leave. Not even in hell she would let people notice she had sperm between her middle and ring finger.

Emma only showed up when all the noise faded. Her hair was a mess, her face flushed. She had removed her jacket, and Regina could see the sweat marks on her tank. It looked like she was in pain, limping slightly.

"These pants are killing me," she said awkwardly.

Regina flicked her eyes, noticing the huge bulge on her crotch now that her spell had faded.

"Why did you have to make it so big?"

"I didn't _make_ it!" Emma snarled with an eye roll. "At least not consciously. I don't know how to make one, Regina. That's your department."

The brunette was smirking.

"So edgy…"

"Keep teasing me and you'll see edgy."

The spark of danger in her voice hit Regina's core _literally_. As hot waves of pleasure rolled down her belly, she felt a second flow of liquid arousal pooling in her underwear. The first was when she entered the bathroom and saw the red rod dangling from Emma's open flyer.

She felt it on her _very-expensive-lacy-underwear-for-Emma's-birthday_ , which she had selected _specially_ to entertain Emma when they were alone after Henry went to the Zimmers for the weekend.

And the very-expensive-lacy-underwear-for-Emma's-birthday was now very-wet-and-very-ruined.

She should have given up her obsession with expensive lingerie _long_ ago.

"Well, it's your birthday, and you clearly deserve a day off, so…"

"Don't you dare poof me home-"

"I have work to do, dear."

"But it's my birthday!" Emma said, sounding again like the brat that she was. "And I have… _thingy_. It needs attention!"

Regina smirked, approaching her slowly. "Does it, baby?"

"Very much," Emma breathed when the brunette stopped inches away from pressing their bodies flush against each other.

"I can tell," Regina whispered, briefly cupping her bulge with one hand, licking her lips as she did. "Why don't you go home and wait for me in bed?" she purred, running her hand up, pressing both her palms softly against Emma's chest and caressing the taut flesh above her breasts. "Your father will take over for you."

She saw conflict flash past green eyes.

"How long until you get home?" she asked in a hoarse voice, visibly torn between fucking her on the spot or waiting for her in bed for a possibly dirtier reward.

"Not long," Regina smiled, patting her chest with both hands. "I promise."

Emma folded her arms and sighed. "Fine."

"Don't start without me," Regina warned her.

"But-"

"No _but_. You're not wasting one drop of _that_ on porn stars!" she put a hand on her hip, the other pointed at Emma's crotch.

Emma smirked, her eyes darkening. "Want it all for yourself, Your Majesty?"

Regina felt an impressive trail of goosebumps running from the small of her back to her nape.

"Go home," she hissed, her voice husky and affected. She turned around so that Emma couldn't see her cheeks growing pink. "I see you went back to being insufferably cocky."

The blonde hummed, pleased with herself. "Cockier."

Regina shook her head and flicked her wrist, sending Emma home in a cloud of purple smoke.

XXX

Regina sighed, cursing inwardly.

Why she had agreed to see that insufferable bug was beyond her.

Maybe because it was funny to hear her talk, all wounded and resented with the fact that Regina invited Sister Astrid to the Council and not her.

"There must be a law or decree that stops people from asking for fairy dust for mundane reasons," Blue said. "I told Nova to address that this morning, but it turned out the meeting was a _party_."

"Yes," Regina grinned a very toothy grin. "Miss Swan's _surprise_ birthday party. Our _beloved_ Sheriff."

" _Your_ beloved-" Blue grunted.

"What was that, Mother Superior?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure this was addressed."

"Well, you just did."

She made a pause. "Do you intend to take action about it?"

"That's what council meetings are for."

"Yes, but-"

Her voice trailed off into the back of Regina's head as her cellphone vibrated inside her drawer. She didn't bother being discreet.

Message from MIGHTY SWAN. When the hell did Emma went through her phone and changed that?

The message said: _I AM BORED_.

Regina texted her back. STOP CHANGING MY CONTACTS' NAMES!

' _IDIOT' IS OFFENSIVE_. _EVEN WITH THE HEART EMOJI._

SOMEONE HERE HAS A FRAGILE EGO…

 _I'LL SHOW YOU MY 'FRAGILE EGO', REGINA…_

I FORGOT YOUR TURN INTO A NARCISSISTIC PIG WHEN YOU HAVE A PHALUS BETWEEN YOUR LEGS.

 _STILL CALLING IT BY THE FANCY NAME._

I AM NOT A PEASANT IN HEAT.

 _YOU DON'T SEEM TO MIND WHEN I FUCK YOU LIKE ONE._

GO FIND SOMETHING USEFUL TO DO. I'M BUSY, Regina added, ignoring Blue's rants as she felt a particular body part throb furiously with the petulance of that imbecile that she chose for a girlfriend.

 _IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!_

HOW ABOUT START ACTING YOUR OWN AGE THEN?

 _I'M GONNA WATCH PORN._

DON'T YOU DARE.

 _THEN COME HOME._

I'M WORKING!

 _I'M HORNY._

THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM.

 _REALLY?_

And there was a picture attached to it. A picture she knew she shouldn't open, _especially_ at work.

She clicked to download it. Emma had sent her a close shot of the angry red tip escaping from the elastic band of her grey sweatpants, the outline of the rest still visible through the thin fabric.

Regina let out a low but still audible whimper that made Blue stop talking.

"Is everything alright, Madam Mayor?"

Yes, her ovaries were just exploding, and contorting every fiber of muscle she had from her waist down.

Of course everything was _alright._

"Yes," she said, crossing her legs to get some friction. She cleared her throat. "I, um, I understand your concern with fairy dust, the scarcity of it, magic in the hands of moronic buffoons… I get it. I _will_ discuss that on our next council meeting. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Um, no," Blue frowned as she stood up, surprised that Regina was not going to put much of a fight only to spite her. "Thank you for your time."

When she closed the door behind her, Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She was going to kill Emma.

On her birthday.

XXX

After nagging the hell out of Regina and using her signature - and immature – move by sending Regina a dick pic, Emma was ignored for the rest of the day.

She had paced the mansion four times, back to back. She had counted the flowers on the wallpapers, changed three lamp bulbs, and eaten every leftover on the fridge.

She took two cold showers.

She ran around the block twice.

And then she took another shower.

She dragged her bare feet downstairs, monster properly secure inside large sweatpants. It still felt uncomfortably stiff because she was surrounded by that damn scent that prevailed in the house and was entirely _Regina_.

"Fuck you for being so hot," she muttered, turning on Henry's videogame.

When she got bored again, Emma dropped the controller and her hand flew to her hardness. She looked at the front door, and then she quickly checked the driveway. She rubbed it tentatively.

"Shit," she hissed when it throbbed and jerked. It got harder than before, and she gave it another stroke. It started to throb painfully, and she cringed. She was going to be murdered if Regina ever found cum on her fancy couch.

And for one awful second she considered putting the blame on their son.

Not that Regina would've believed her, but still… the pig instincts that came with the equipment were savage.

Emma took a deep breath and removed her hand, placing both arms on top of the backrest of the couch. Her hips squirmed; she felt painful knots on her abdomen, coming from both sides of her hips, shooting towards her cock.

Then her phone beeped.

Message from HOTPANTS. God help her if Regina ever found out about this.

I'LL BE HOME IN TEN MINUTES.

Skipping steps, Emma almost literally _flew_ upstairs.

She plopped down on the mattress, like a child ready for birthday gifts.

She pulled her pants down to her knees.

"Let's see if she can resist it now," she said, staring at the wobbling thing. Hell it was fat. She should have bought lube. Did they have lube in the house? Did Regina _ever_ need lube?

She got comfortable against the pillow on the headboard, and rested her head against her hands on the wall. She heard the Benz downstairs.

She held her breath when she heard the heels clicking against the floorboards, and then the soft twist on the doorknob-

Regina entered the room, and her gaze fell upon Emma's face and then on her very very very hard cock. Emma grinned proudly, almost predatorily.

"I really need a shower," Regina said looking away, stepping down of her shoes and zipping down her dress. "Why are you not dressed? We're going to be late!"

Emma blinked in confusion. "Wait. _What_?"

"Did you forget?" Regina unclasped her bra as she picked a clean towel from a drawer. "Birthday dinner with your parents?"

"Oh no no! We're not going! We're staying! I waited for you all day, Regina! Get your ass over here now!"

"Yes we are going, dear. I'll get _my ass_ over there when _I_ want to."

"Tell them I'm still sick!"

"I already told your mother that you were feeling better."

She groaned, and she growled when she saw the shit-eating grin on Regina's face.

"You are evil," she hissed.

"That's a little harsh," Regina said, still smiling.

"Harsh?" Emma snarled. "Leaving me like that is harsh," she pointed at her frustratingly ready member. "It fucking hurts!"

"Go get dressed. I'll use the cloaking spell on it again."

Emma let out a moan, which Regina ignored, closing the door to the bathroom behind her.

XXX

Regina rested against the door and let out a deep breath. The second her eyes fell upon that pulsing, fat red cock, her legs turned into jelly and she had to hold back a very loud moan. And when Emma was bossy like that…

Oh God help her.

She was throbbing. She was throbbing violently, and she wanted nothing more than to be fucked hard.

But she needed to teach Emma a lesson, and as much as she loved those dirty games, this time she knew it would be hard to keep up.

She took a quick shower, trying to think of unsexy things, like Mr. Gold, or Mary Margaret on her favorite Christmas sweater. It worked for the time being, and it was an actual relief to move her legs without all the pulsing between them.

That was, however, short-lived.

As soon as she walked out of the bathroom, she was greeted by the sight of Emma Swan in a fitting white shirt and white boxers. She always looked great wearing those, with her long legs and toned abs. However, she looked pornographically attractive with that thing tucked underneath the cotton white fabric. It almost didn't fit.

And she could see the outline _perfectly_.

"Put on some pants," she growled in frustration.

"Or what?"

Regina spun around and narrowed her eyes at Emma. She dropped the towel.

She saw Emma's throat bob up and down. Her jaw dropped, and the thing _twitched_ inside her boxers.

"Keep it under control, or I'll make it disappear and you'll have invisible and permanent blue balls," Regina said.

Emma whined, pressing her erection down with both of her hands. Then she grabbed a pair of jeans and the Oxford loafers Regina gave her and stormed out of the room.

XXX

"Fuck," Emma grunted, trying for the umpteenth time to make room for the thing inside her pants. That was her largest pair, but still it wasn't enough to fit that bulging sausage that she apparently gave herself by accident.

Even with Regina's concealing spell, it would be uncomfortable to sit and walk. And to endure her parents cooing her as if she were ten.

That might actually come in handy.

Nothing was more effective to lose a hard-on than parents treating you like a baby.

That thought helped it soften a little, and she zipped and buttoned her pants quickly before it went rigid again. She tied her shoe laces and went downstairs to cool off.

XXX

Regina chuckled when she entered the kitchen and found Emma with her head shoved inside the fridge.

"Literally trying to chill?" she asked.

Emma grunted, drawing back. Her eyes went wide when she saw Regina's outfit. She was in one of those obscenely tight dresses, wearing carmine high heels. The dress was gray, and the coat she was holding was a shade darker.

"Chill with you around?" Emma scoffed. "I'd need to live in an igloo. Without you."

"Oh, my poor baby…"

That thing about being a turn off to be treated like a baby?

Bullshit.

Emma shamelessly pressed her erection with one hand and grabbed the car keys.

"I'll wait outside before I burst my jeans," she stuttered.

Regina grinned victoriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **I particularly find it very hard to describe a BJ and think it's sexy, because duh, straight ass lesbian writing here. But I can't complain now because no one forced me to write a G!P story. And a sequel to it.**

 **Point is, I'll try to make it as sexy as possible, always reminding myself that it's Emma and Regina, and that they love each other, and that the degrading talk is done in mutual consent.**

 **That being said, buckle up. Or not. You'll see.**

 **This is NSFW. The entire story is. But I'll keep reminding you every chapter, because it looks like this will get dirtier and dirtier…**

Regina was wet, and she loved it.

She loved Emma, and her doofus smile, and her generous heart, and her skilled hands.

She loved the way they had sex and made love at the same time, but Jesus Christ…

She had forgotten what a thrill it was – the harsh tone of her voice, the commands, the animalistic penetration-

"Could you slow down?" Regina asked annoyed through gritted teeth, fingernails digging the sides of the leather cushion of her seat.

Emma merely hummed, watching the traffic lights as she hit the gas pedal just a little harder.

"I thought you said we were late," she said.

"And whose fault is that?" Regina cringed when she made a particular forbidden U turn.

"Yours. If it were up to me, we were not even going," the blonde spat harshly.

She was wetter now. She wanted to get Emma on edge so they could hate fuck again, in the most undignified of places, with Emma grunting the most undignified things in her ear. Regina missed it; the angry retorts, the way Emma snapped her hips between her legs, the sounds they made, and the sounds their _bodies_ made…

She glanced sideways at the bulge in Emma's lap, obscured by the half shadows of the night. She wanted Emma to pull over, open her flyer and hiss angrily what Regina had to do.

She shivered with the hoarse tone of Emma's voice in her head.

"What's that?" Emma asked, catching the shuffling of her shoulders with the corner of her eye. "You cold?"

"No," Regina muttered.

"Looks like you are," she pointed her chin at Regina's chest, and Regina looked down, mortified at how hard her nipples stood against the fabric of her dress.

"I'm fine," she retorted, folding her arms.

"Yeah, sure," Emma said smugly. "I could have given you something _hot_ , but _no. Let's have dinner at my parents!"_ she rolled her eyes. "Awesome."

"I am perfectly fine with going to your dinner party."

Emma hummed again, and Regina could have _sworn_ she sniffed the air. "If you say so…" she mumbled, parking in front of the building.

She killed the engine of the Benz, unbuckled her seat belt and impatiently made her way out, around the front and into the sidewalk. Regina gripped her clutch against her lap, and waited for Emma to get the door for her.

It was a habit; whether they were going to the grocery store, a romantic restaurant or Michael Tillman's shop to change a burnt car lamp – Emma would always get the door, even if she wasn't the one driving. It was just a thing between them. No one asked, no one commented on it. It was just Emma, doing her thing, like there was some sort of understanding. Emma gets the door. Always.

Regina looked through the window and her nostrils flared when she noticed Emma laughing at something on her cellphone screen, buzzing the intercom to get the building door unlocked, ignoring Regina completely.

Slightly angry, she sighed and shook her head.

Yeah, she didn't miss the pighead that came along with the dick very much.

Regina unfastened her seat belt as well, clumsily stepping out of the car, cursing inwardly that the curb next to her door was irregular and hard to step on with those shoes. Gruffly, she turned to slam her door, sensing green eyes on her rear.

She felt Emma's hot breath tickling her neck before a pair of hands spun her around and smacked her forcefully against the car. Regina let out a painful groan as a protest, but her voice was lost in her when Emma's lips were on her ear and her bulge pressed insistently against her right thigh.

"Get off of me," she whispered weakly, hating herself for how much Emma could affect her.

"You sure, Madam Mayor?" Emma rolled her hip sideways and she was _exactly_ between her legs.

Regina's eyes fluttered close as she tried to catch her breath. Emma was going to feel the throb between her legs if she paid attention.

"I'm very sure," she lied with a gasp.

"Admit that you wanted to give me a blowjob on the way here. I saw you looking at it," she added pressure to Regina's hip with hers.

"I am a refined woman, you troglodyte!" she hissed, ten percent angry, ninety percent aroused.

Emma chuckled, and electricity ran through her body, making her shudder harder. "I saw your eyes on me. And I saw your face. Tell me-" she lowered her voice to a dangerous whisper. "Aren't you just dying to clasp your _refined_ lips… whatever _lips_ you prefer… around the tip just a little bit?"

Regina was a second away from yanking Emma's pants down, but they were interrupted by Snow's chirp voice over the intercom.

" _We can see you lovebirds from up here, and just a heads up… You're in the middle of the street_."

"If only she knew how much the queen likes indecency," Emma smacked her ass roughly, at last pushing the door open for Regina, who angrily moved past her.

She needed to get the upper hand. She could not let it show how wobbly and jam-like her legs were. Smirking, she dropped her clutch on the floor and bent over to pick it up. She heard the sharp gasp, and she heard when Emma fell back against the heavy door with a soft _thud_.

Regina straightened and turned around with an impressive air of innocence that was blatant cruel. "Something's wrong, dear?" she blinked, trying her best to remain unfazed by the giant bulge pointing at her. "Oh I almost forgot to conceal little Swan over there. It _really_ wants to come out and play, huh?"

Emma grunted and breathed at the same time.

Regina chuckled. "Behave. Don't slouch."

The blonde growled, a mix of anger and pain that increased Regina's arousal tenfold. She was _so_ fucked when Emma got her…

XXX

"So," Snow passed Regina a glass of wine and then turned to her daughter with a beer. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh," Emma frowned, removing the bottle cap with a well-practiced twist. "Am I supposed to say older? It's only been a year since you asked me that-"

"No, sweetie," Snow smiled, passing the roasted beef plate to Charming. "You were sick earlier, and you seem… just fine."

"Oh, Emma is a fortress, aren't you, sweetie?" Regina said with a giant toothy grin. "It would take much more effort to bring her _down_ ," she added with a wink.

Emma nearly choked at the innuendo, and she really wished her mother had placed her beside Regina so she wouldn't have to face her all through dinner. It felt very wrong to want to pounce at her across the table, rip her underwear, and wipe out that smirk from her full, tantalizing lips, and make her scream-

And it felt even more wrong that she didn't care she wanted to slam herself into her girlfriend, fast and hard, with her parents watching.

"Well, she does look sick right now," Snow mentioned with a frown, noticing the droplets of sweat that suddenly sprouted on her forehead and ran down her temples, nestling in the curve of her neck. "Maybe is the fever going away for good. Here, sweetie-"

Snow handed her a linen cloth, and both her parents set to take measures to chill the loft as they babbled to each other. Regina folded her arms and winked, taking another sip of her wine and running her tongue over her lips.

 _I need to shove in your smirk and show you your place._

The look on Regina's face darkened; Emma thought she had growled incoherently, but it turned out she had said it loud. And clear.

Lucky for them, the Charmings were too excited about using their new AC system for the first time, and they were not paying attention to the charged couple.

As the low temperature started to take over, Emma sighed in relief as her sweaty neck began to dry. On the other hand, she saw a pair of hard nipples greeting her. She looked up at Regina, nostrils flaring, hard on getting harder.

She knew the bulge was concealed by magic, but she couldn't help squirming when her parents returned to the table, David taking the seat right next to her, and started to make small talk, and laugh, and eat.

Then she felt something grazing the inner side of her leg. Toes played with the hemline of her jeans. The sole of a bare foot ran up towards her knee and -

Everything turned into a blur, much like at her surprise party in the morning. Their voices were muffled, and she had no idea what they were talking about. Or what the food tasted like. Or how many beers she had had already.

"I need to go home," she blurted out.

Her parents had equal concerned expressions, but she chose to ignore them. It felt like the anger and arousal were flashing on her face like a neon sign, and she absolutely did not want them to notice it. She stood up, breathing hard, eyes on her shoes as she mumbled an apology.

She looked up briefly at Regina, who did not smirk but instead blinked her eyes and nodded slightly in submission. Emma felt her rise from her chair, taking a little longer to obey her silent order because she needed to put her heels back. When she stood, she moved slowly towards Emma, talking reassurances and thank yous to her parents.

Emma let her guide her towards the door, like a concerned and caring girlfriend, and the parade seemed to last for days. Snow and Charming hugged her, and said more things, but her pants were bursting and she needed to get out of there-

The door finally closed.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but Emma was quicker.

She clasped her fingers forcefully around her arm and dragged her down the stairs.

"That's enough. That's enough, Regina-"

XXX

Regina let her, keeping her resistance to a minimum.

She didn't want to resist, but the game was still on.

She didn't know whether she wanted to smile because finally, _finally_ she was going to be punished, or if she wanted to pull a small tantrum to tease her just a bit more.

Regina had no idea if Emma could take more of that without losing her shit.

She was thrilled, throbbing, and a little scared.

Emma was scary, huffing, and pulling her like that, and her bulge now incredibly visible and engorged-

Her heart stopped for a second when Emma smacked her free hand against the thick metal door and it burst open to the night air. She didn't look back at Regina as she shut off the car's alarm and opened the passenger's door.

Emma dragged Regina forward and shoved her inside the car, her fingers still firmly clasped around her arm as she drew closer, their noses inches apart, her hot, dangerous breath licking Regina's mouth.

"That was over the line, even for you. I don't want to hear your voice anymore."

She closed the door harshly, and as she made her way around the front, she knew Regina was following her bulge with her eyes.

 _Slut._

A shiver of excitement ran down her spine and shot through her cock, making her snarl before she entered the car too. When she sat down behind the steering wheel, still panting, she turned to Regina and noticed she had attached her seatbelt.

"Nope," she hissed, popping the last syllable with her lips, clicking the button on the buckle, and the bolt flew over Regina's shoulder and back to its original place.

"Emma-"

"Not a word," she snapped, and then Regina saw what she was doing with the flyer of her pants. "I said, _not a word_ ," she repeated, pushing it down her thighs. She tugged at the elastic of her boyshorts. The front was a huge tent, and Regina throbbed and clenched…

She gasped when it was all out. It looked bigger than it did in the morning, and redder, or maybe she was too aroused to see reality.

Emma reached out for her face, gently. She picked her chin between her thumb and her index fingers, and for a fleeting second, there was so much love and desire in her green eyes that Regina almost forgot about the game they were playing.

Emma too, seemed caught up for half a second. Then she blinked and she was back to angry savage mode.

When her voice came out again, it was in a hiss that could have melted ice caps.

"Suck it."

All pretense gone, Regina lingered on her touch for a moment and then she lurched forward and down on Emma's lap. She didn't think much about what she was doing, and she was caught by surprise when she felt the wet, burning hot tip against her lips.

She could smell the scent of it, feel the salty taste on the slit. And she throbbed, her inner muscles clasping violently around _nothing_.

Emma's hips jerked involuntarily when she gave it a tentative kiss. A low growl rumbled in her panting chest, and her fingers immediately flew to Regina's hair.

Regina opened her mouth and bobbed her head down, enveloping the spongy head completely. Emma grunted and puffed through her nose, and Regina managed to smile as she swirled her tongue around it.

"Stop-Stop teasing," Emma rasped in a strangled voice, pressing her head down still gently, considering how much she needed it.

Regina hummed, the vibration shooting fire against every nerve end on her member, and then she went further down. Emma let out a hoarse scream.

It was almost all in.

It was too long and too thick, but still Regina did a good job.

Emma kept one hand on her head; the other she used to run over her arched back until she found her ass cheeks. She squeezed and slapped it.

"Move your head, Regina," she growled. "Suck it all."

And Regina did.

Her lips would go up and clasp around the tip, and then they would slide back until her nose almost touched Emma's pelvic bone. Dark hair cascaded down her face as she went back and forth, impressed with the new girth, torturing herself as she wondered how that would feel _in_ her.

"Regina, if you don't move right now-"

The snarling and the threat lingering in her voice made Regina finally pick up a faster pace. Emma's hips thrusted up to meet her lips, and the groans and sounds she was making were ruining more than just Regina's underwear.

"Oh yeah, baby… Oh fuck…"

Despite the penis factor, her moans sounded so _feminine_ , so _Emma_ … that something triggered inside Regina and she picked up a fast, precise pace that had Emma rutting against her mouth like crazy.

"Oh Jesus fuck I'm gonna… Regina, I'm gonna…"

At the slight suspicion that Regina might pull away, Emma held her head in place as she kept bucking up. "Yes, baby. Swallow it. Swallow it. Swallow it-"

And Regina groaned around her when she heard that, and Emma's abdominal muscles jerked, and she spurted one, two, three, four jets accompanied by a silent cry that ended in a low, guttural sound as she breathed loudly and smacked her hand against the steering wheel.

The accidental honk made her startle and Regina jumped much too soon, and she was on all fours when her eyes met Emma's, black hair sticky to her left cheek, red lipstick smeared over her wet lips and around her mouth.

Several lights turned on in the windows of the apartments, her parents' included.

Emma rolled her eyes and Regina chuckled, but she turned dead serious when the blonde cupped her cheek and looked at her.

Emma's eyes had always been her weakness, and probably Emma's weakness too, because they spoke volumes when she was blunt with the words.

Emma ran her thumb over the corner of her mouth, wiping the droplet of cum, and she stared at Regina for an entire minute.

 _I love you,_ her eyes whispered.

"Good job, Madam Mayor," her mouth said instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much for the comments!**

 **Beware:**

 **SMUT**

The trip back to the mansion was quiet even though the drumming against her ears sounded very loud. Regina's heart was beating furiously as she savored the last thing she thought she would have enjoyed in her mouth.

She had carefully tucked Emma's limp member back into her boyshorts, and Emma had kissed the side of her head as she worked on the zipper of her pants.

After that, they drove in silence, except for the thumping against her ears, and the throbbing between her legs, which felt as loud as her heart.

She was desperate to get home.

"Drive faster," she muttered, placing one hand on Emma's right thigh and squeezing.

With a dirty grin, Emma took her sweet time, making unnecessary turns, just to take them longer.

Regina growled in frustration, but quickly recomposed herself. She didn't want to give Emma the taste of having any kind of power over her. Even if that was painfully obvious that she had.

When Emma pulled into the driveway, Regina didn't even wait to see if she would get the door this time. She climbed out of the car and got inside the house, removing her high heels and walking as elegantly as she could muster.

She didn't want to run or look desperate, but she hoped that her languid stride would give Emma leverage to catch up and take her from behind, hopefully before they managed to reach the bedroom.

But Emma didn't follow her immediately.

She shrugged, pretending that she didn't care, but when she crossed the doorway to their room and finally saw the bed bathed by the dim light of a lamp, she couldn't resist the urge anymore. She removed her dress and her bra in one swift motion, and when she turned around and didn't find Emma ogling her with a full erection at the door, Regina finally frowned.

She walked towards the banister and heard Emma rummaging through the contents of the fridge downstairs.

Of course.

She barely touched her food at her parents, and now, after the car activities, it wasn't any wonder she was hungry.

She went to the bathroom and cleaned the smeared lipstick and _other_ body fluids from her face. Her hair was a mess. Red blotches flushed her usually smooth and olive complexion, and the throbbing was becoming a dull, insistent ache.

She removed her underwear slowly. It was sticky and well, trash material to put it lightly. Regina imagined the look on Emma's face if she could see the slick line that formed between her core and the fabric as she rolled it down.

The brunette stepped out of it as she heard Emma enter the bedroom gruffly. She heard her fumbling, the noise of shoes been thrown away recklessly, and the impatient huff when she plopped down on the bed.

The dull ache grew into a hot pounding mess within milliseconds. She smiled, and then she chuckled, feeling giddy, and turned on, and all kinds of heated. She should have probably bought lube, she considered, turning around to face the shower.

Emma liked it from behind, even without the new equipment.

Lube.

They never needed it, and she was so wet that she probably shouldn't be worried about it.

Or should she? That thing was generously built. She had had it in her mouth. And the memory made her literally _gush_.

She stalled a little, wondering if Emma was going to give her payback by standing at attention in bed and ordering her to _sit_ on her, or if she was going to burst inside – in every way she could.

Either way, she was beyond aroused, and no, they would probably not need lube. She felt slickness, and she felt it dripping from her, and she pushed the bathroom door open-

Emma was lying on her back, hands crossed behind her head, under the pillow. She was wearing an old t-shirt with some fading band name across her chest. Her lower half was covered under the blankets, one foot escaping and dangling from the mattress.

And she was snoring.

Loudly.

With her mouth open.

"You did _not_ -"

Regina drew closer, fuming.

"Emma Swan," she barked.

Emma didn't even stir.

"You did not sleep on me… You did _not…_ "

Regina prodded her persistently, earning a sleepy frown and a grunt. She drew closer, lips hovering over hers. Her breath smelled like Gatorade and something irrefutably _Emma_ that had all her buttons pushed at once.

She pulled the covers from her legs and was outraged that Emma had kept the boy shorts with that _thing_ so painfully _hard_.

They had been together since the first dick incident, around half a year ago. Emma would sleep more in her house than in her own bedroom in B&B, and she always stayed very comfortable, especially when Henry was not around. She would sleep in the most ridiculously revealing sweatpants and shorts, or even naked because she ' _liked the fresh air on my parts_ ', but never, ever in an item that glued that much to her anatomy.

And _what_ anatomy…

Regina's eyes traveled across its outlines, and she licked her lips at the sight of the v-line on her abdomen, leading the way to her sinful crotch, giant dick or not. Regina knew she had been working out more lately, and her abdominal muscles were so inviting to the touch…

Not to mention the bulge.

Oh boy…

The white fabric didn't hide anything very well, and well, they were meant for the bulge-less crotch. Regina could see the veins, the smaller ones, and the big one on the underside, and the broad, spongy head that should be aiming at her right now.

She tentatively hooked one finger under the elastic and pulled it up, just to see it a little-

"What do you want?" Emma sighed, eyes barely open. "I'm exhausted, woman!"

"You are not-" Regina snapped "You are not going to work me up and then fall asleep!"

"Regina," Emma whined, sounding so girlish that it didn't even match with her big hard on. "You drained me in the car, babe. Seriously."

And she sounded so dopey that Regina felt even angrier.

"Fine!" she spat, going around the bed and plopping down on her side, still stark naked. "Fine, Emma Swan! You have sweet dreams while I _MASTURBATE_. Right next to you!"

Her voice was shrill, indignant, quite the opposite of 'fine'. Emma smiled, closing her eyes again, and nodded against her pillow.

"Sure, babe. Come for me like a good-" she yawned "g-good girl…"

And she was out again. Just like that.

Regina growled, the most un-regal sound she had ever made in her life. She sighed furiously, because she could barely manage to have an orgasm on her own since, well, Emma. Sighing again, this time admitting defeat, she dragged her royal feet to the bathroom, because she needed a shower.

She just could not believe that the tables turned and she was the one going to sleep with blue balls.

As the water ran and she stepped inside the stall, Emma Swan's lips cracked into a smirk.

XXX

Regina slumped down on the bed, pretty much the same way Emma did and she hated.

She had hoped that the wobble on the mattress would disturb Emma's sleep, or even make her fall off, but it didn't, and the blonde kept snoring undisturbed.

Regina gruffly pulled the bedsheets over her goosebumped body, uncovering most of Emma's legs in the process. It was incredible that the cold shower made her _entire_ body cold _except_ for the part that mattered most. Now she was aroused _and_ shivering.

She tried to get some relief, she did.

But hell, her mind kept drifting towards Emma with that thing on her bed. It seemed unfair that she had to work for a miserable orgasm when Emma could give her several with her eyes closed and without her hands – literally.

She came back to bed clean, wet and more frustrated than ever.

If she thought that during the first cock incident Emma got to her nerves… It was child's play compared to what she felt now. She rolled onto her stomach and lifted the hem of her nightdress, and she gasped when her wetness made contact with the soft bedsheet. She looked at Emma and her tent, and groaned, turning her head to the other side, muffling her labored breathing on her pillow.

Emma opened her eyes and watched, amused at first, that the former Evil Queen was rubbing her pussy against her bed like a horny, helpless teenager. The amusement turned into arousal and a small circle of pre-cum on her underwear in half a second when Regina moaned softly.

Emma's hand flew instinctively to her new appendage, which had been already painfully hard _without_ Regina giving a small show. She sneaked her fingers under the elastic band and grabbed her girth, giving it the slightest pump.

She had to bit her lip or she would have growled. She watched Regina's hips rolling under the covers, and she felt her small gasps and moans on her skin, as if Regina was whispering dirty things in her ear…

Regina picked up a rhythm, her breathing coming out sharper and faster, but she seemed to grow more frustrated with each hump that met only fabric instead of skin.

Emma held her breath and set her own slow pace at pumping her cock. She heard Regina's breath hitch in the dark when she heard the slightest wet noise-

Regina lit up one of the lamps quickly and turned to Emma.

The blonde was apparently having a wet dream, because she was stroking herself in her sleep. Regina wanted to be angry and jealous, but she just got more aroused, and even more when Emma turned to lay on her side and pulled it out.

She kept her eyes closed, and kept pumping it.

Regina was conflicted with all the kinds of wrong this was, but she could not think straight in the state she was. She turned on her side as well, and slowly passed a leg around Emma's. Tentatively, heart beating on her throat, she drew her hips forward, gasping slightly when her wet, throbbing core made contact with the pulsing hot member on Emma's grip.

Pretending-to-be-asleep-Emma gulped and immediately stopped moving her hand.

Regina hesitated for a second, and then she rolled her hips upwards, rubbing herself against Emma's dick with a shaky breath escaping her lips. The blonde removed her hand and sighed. Regina kept watching her face closely as she rubbed one more time, and then again, until her slick, outer lips enveloped Emma's tip, and Emma let out a strangled gasp and opened her eyes.

Regina held her breath, studying her face, and the guilty disappeared quickly from her eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" she hissed.

Emma gulped. "The whole time," she mumbled.

Before the great indignation party started, Emma rolled them over, nestling her hips between Regina's spread legs. With one agile thrust she got the tip to slid inside, and she almost choked on the feeling. God she had missed that…

Regina didn't seem to be doing much better under her, but she still looked like she wanted to scold Emma.

"Shut up, or I'll take it out," Emma hissed.

"Don't, please," Regina whispered, cringing in surprise with her traitorous mouth.

Emma smirked down at her. "It's good to hear you beg."

Regina dug her fingernails on Emma's flexed triceps, because she knew Emma got off faster when she did that.

"You gonna have to do better than that," Emma shook her head. "Beg more."

"I am not going to beg."

"Oh?" Emma raised her eyebrows, drawing her hips back, hating the loss of contact with hot and wet flesh.

She was almost all out when Regina used one hand to squeeze her ass cheek.

"No, stop, please!"

Emma's eyes were dark when they looked at each other. "Beg, Regina," she hissed, making her drip and contract around her head.

"Please," Regina dropped her other hand to Emma's other ass cheek, and she managed to spread her legs further apart. " _Please_."

"What you want?" Emma grumbled, pushing another half inch of the head back inside.

"Split me open," Regina hissed defiantly but urgently. "I want you to raw me, you animal-AH!"

Emma bottomed up with one mighty thrust, and her hands flew towards Regina's neck, applying enough pressure to mark it without choking her.

Her cheek burned when Regina slapped her. She turned to the brunette slowly. "Do it again," she snarled. Regina slapped the other side of Emma's face, and Emma immediately set up to pound aggressively.

Regina almost came with the sounds of Emma's thighs smacking her ass, and she moaned, a low, dirty moan, and the next was dirtier and louder because Emma started to thrust faster.

"Again, Regina!" she snarled, her face already pink with the first slaps.

Regina obliged, crying when Emma's hips started to jackhammer in a blur.

"Take it, bitch," Emma hissed, lost in the feeling of that hot, wet channel contracting furiously around her. "Take all of it!"

Regina was beyond words. It was a lot bigger than last time, and it burned deliciously, tearing her open, the base rubbing on her clit, the balls smacking dangerously close to her other entrance…

"Idiot," she grunted, smacking Emma's skin everywhere she could, her sentences punctuated by each trust. " _Stupid. Savage. Beast. Fuck. God. Emma. Oh_ -!"

As her vocal chords produced the most high pitched and strangled erotic sound that ever crossed her lips, Regina's lower belly was hit by a wonderful flutter, which turned into a full blast contortion, that just exponentially increased with the impossibly fast friction. Her body arched, her fingers closed into a death grip on Emma's ass flesh, and her legs shook in spasmodic rhythm.

She fell back on the mattress as she would have fallen from heaven, eyes fluttering shut, her throat completely dry. She registered a few more thrusts, a sharp grunt, and then hot spurts inside her.

Emma grasped the bedsheet on both sides of her head and pushed forward one last time before she collapsed completely on top of her.

Regina felt her hair brushing her right ear as Emma breathed hard and erratic against it. To compensate the weightless state of her own legs, Emma felt heavy on top of her, pressing her down, grounding her, trapping her deliciously against the mattress.

She felt her body throb everywhere, and she felt her lungs protesting against her ribcage.

As if she could read her mind, Emma growled as she lifted her upper body to look down at her.

They stared at each other for minutes, panting. Emma smiled and chuckled when Regina grunted " _Idiot"_ with a lazy, raspy voice as she slapped one of her already burning ass cheeks.

Emma watched as she closed her eyes for a moment. She always thought Regina was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, but this… Seeing her like this was…

She was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Emma could die in peace any day now. Her arms were burning, holding her weight, but she was not paying attention to any kind of discomfort or pain now, just that woman, sighing underneath her, looking happy and satisfied. Regina had totally ruined her for everybody else. She wanted to look down – or up – at her like this forever. She wanted to be allowed to, have this privilege, for the rest of her life.

The brunette opened her eyes and stared at her for a minute.

"Are you okay?"

Emma snorted in fake indignation. "Regina, I just came half a gallon inside you right now. You need to ask?"

Regina smiled with an eye roll that made Emma want to propose to her.

And her heart jolted on the spot. _Propose_?

"You just look very far in your head," Regina snapped her back to reality.

Emma blinked.

"I, uh…" She wanted to slap herself for stammering. She needed to speak, or Regina would figure her out soon. She just could not get past the fact that she was having marriage thoughts right after choking her and calling her bitch during sex. "I was just thinking about… Uh… I didn't ask first if it was okay to, you know-" she eyed Regina's neck and the red, finger shaped mark around it.

"It was," Regina smiled, not a toothy smile, just a small one that made Emma melt and stop breathing for a second. "It was," she repeated for good measure.

"And I am sorry for calling you, you know, the b word. You know that's not what I think of you, right? It just sort of slipped out and-"

"Emma," Regina interrupted her, one hand cupping her reddened cheek.

"What?"

She lifted her head slightly so that her lips were brushing against Emma's ear. "Between the sheets-" she breathed "- I _am_ your bitch."

"Jesus," Emma snarled, growing hard again. It was painful when she was still inside.

"Still have more in there, Sheriff?" Regina asked with a suggestive arched eyebrow.

"R' _gina_ ," Emma grunted, sliding out of her and rolling onto her back. It was getting big again, and it looked like a rocket ready to go. Without a warning, Regina sat up and straddled her, her hot and wet core rubbing teasingly against her abdomen. The tip of Emma's dick slapped between Regina's buttcheeks. "You're not tired, woman?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't feel raw yet, Swan."

That line alone almost made her come without penetrating her.

"I promise you," Emma snarled. "It will be very awkward for you to walk tomorrow, Madam Mayor…"

 **TBC on chapter 5…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you!**

 **Missed me?**

 **Sorry about the hiatus. Life's been shitty.**

 **So, this is a long ass update.**

 **It's also dirty, and sinful and I am not even sorry.**

 **Just a heads up before you dive in… The butter thing is not verified, so… do not attempt it at home and/or without supervision?**

Regina gasped, and her fingers grabbed the headboard desperately as a powerful thrust made her lose her balance.

Underneath her, Emma was like a rampant, wild horse.

She had straddled the blonde to be on top and set the pace, but Emma was not having it. Not today. Her weight, her limbs, her core… Emma owned it all, pounding relentlessly, her hips moving upwards with extreme speed and force for someone who didn't do it every day.

Regina had no idea if the sounds she was making were inside her head or actually leaving her mouth. She was too far gone to know the difference, lost in the frenetic, rhythmical bang of Emma's hips against her ass and thighs, the constant prodding of her broad tip against her cervix, the non-stop rubbing of her length against her g-spot-

She was just going crazy in the best way possible.

Noticing her state of total submission, Emma grinned like a maniac, flipping her rudely on her back so she was on top again, between her numb legs.

"Spread," Emma growled, patting her thigh for encouragement.

Regina nodded and whimpered. Her brain sent the command to her lower half, but it was irresponsive.

"I said. _Spread_ ," Emma hissed, hooking each of her arms under Regina's knees and parting her legs open, her hands forcefully pinned against the mattress to keep Regina in the position she wanted.

The pistoning motion began again, and Regina cried because… fireworks. Bright lights. She was dying, and she was so, _so_ happy about it. And she was sobbing, because her body was not used to this amount of pleasure rolling over her muscles at such fast pace…

She barely registered things anymore as orgasm after orgasm rippled through her abdomen like electrical waves, all the way from her belly towards the tip of her curled toes.

Her mushy brain was only barely focused on Emma's low grunts, punctuated by each thrust, her breathing against her ear, her arms hooked around her knees, her wild hair, her gritted teeth, and so much friction that she was sure they would combust-

"Gina…" Emma breathed, her voice strangled, somehow matching with the wet slapping of their hips. "Can't hold back… I'm…"

Regina did the only thing she could do to soothe her. She _clenched_.

"Oh God Jesus fucking _dammit_ -"

Emma's hips jerked, out of pace and irregularly as the fat column of flesh twitched inside Regina, balls tightened and semen spurted in several thick, impossibly hot jets, painting wet and slick walls to assert dominance.

Regina clenched and clenched, milking it up to the very last drop.

"Oh dear God," Emma hissed, her burning, sweaty skin shivering as a thousand pores stood on end. "Oh my God Regina…"

Regina lifted her arms, cupping the back of Emma's head, smiling at her in silence. She couldn't keep her eyes open for the life of her, the delicious buzzing sensation in her lower parts lulling her to a peaceful, hard to resist slumber.

"Shit," Emma whispered, pulling out slowly. Her tip was tender and sensitive, and she knew Regina was probably feeling the same way. She was not entirely soft when she came out, a trail of slickness connecting her wobbly member to Regina's swollen lower lips.

Emma rolled on her back and cleaned their parts with the bedsheets, knowing full well that Regina would make her swallow a fireball if she were conscious and seeing her wiping body fluids with the expensive item of linen cloth. The blonde grinned, proud of herself as she turned to watch Regina completely passed out next to her, her pussy filled with _her_ cum.

It was primitive, something too raw and instinctive.

Emma turned to hold the brunette, who offered her back and pressed against her front. The blonde nuzzled the back of her neck, taking in her scent, feeling the heat of her olive skin against her fingertips. She pressed her hips against her ass, one hand slipping protectively towards Regina's belly, cupping the soft curve.

"You… mine," she whispered, too tired to speak all the words.

Regina sighed contentedly, pressing her body further back into Emma's.

XXX

Regina entered her kitchen clad in her silk robe, resolute to punish that savage.

It felt like she had been hit by a truck, over and over again. Her hips were hurting, and her knees were as steady as a newborn's, and well, she was pretty sure the burn between her legs would take days to go away.

That was right, she was going to make coffee for herself and spend her Saturday inside the bathtub, with oils and lots of the foam that Emma hated, and a glass of wine.

And the snoring idiot she left sprawled on her bed would most definitively sleep on the couch for the next-

She gasped in surprise when she turned the light on.

On top of the counter, there was a basket of freshly baked bread, a plate with scrambled eggs, a variety of sliced fruits covered in honey, and a still hot coffee jar. A note was tucked under the fruit bowl.

 _Good morning, Madam Mayor._

Smiling, and hating Emma for being so insufferably caring, she picked a cube of melon and tipped it into her mouth, reaching out for a mug.

God, that idiot…

She was too _ugh_. Impossible to hate for long.

And Regina was starving.

God, she _was_ starving.

She could not remember a time in her life where she felt this hungry. She poured some coffee on her mug, buttered a slice of bread and stuffed a fork full of egg into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

Who taught that beast to cook? Since _when_ did she cook? Regina reminded vividly busting into her room at Bed & Breakfast, and the place was littered with beer cans and remnants of Pringles.

She plopped down in one of the stools, groaning out loud with the impact against her ass. Sure, more pounding was exactly what she needed. Regina got an ice pack on the fridge and wrapped it in a dishcloth, using it as a cushion.

"Mm," she sighed. Much better.

The brunette was halfway through the small feast, taking a bite from her bread slice while she was still chewing the eggs, when she looked up and almost choked on her food.

Emma was leaning on the doorway, a playful smirk on her lips. Her arms were folded across the fading name of the band on her t-shirt, and she had had the decency to put on some pants.

She didn't have the decency to add _underwear_ to her outfit, but well, that was Emma, so.

Nothing new or unexpected there.

Regina swallowed her food with a painful gulp due to her suddenly dry throat – as in opposed to her super wet… other body part.

Usually, like during the many breakfasts they shared before, they would immerse into a light banter over greasy food or some silly and utterly irrelevant topic of Emma's choice, or even a heated make out session when Henry wasn't around, but… _bulge_.

The front of the gray sweatpants was visibly stuffed. Regina could see its generous girth curving downwards and pointing at Emma's left knee. If she squinted, she could see the perfect outline of the broad tip-

"My eyes are up here, sweetie."

Regina bit the insides of cheeks, looking up to meet playful green eyes and a smug smile. She flushed, embarrassed with the condescending tone and the familiarity of that sentence.

"I see you enjoyed my surprise," Emma eyed the counter, grinning at the realization that Regina had eaten almost all the food.

"It's edible," Regina said with an out of character shrug.

"Just edible?" Emma scoffed, walking towards the kitchen cabinets to retrieve a mug for herself. "I woke up at dawn to make those for you."

Regina rolled her eyes, squeezing her thighs together when a faint throb pulsed between her legs. Oh no, she could not possibly-

Emma turned around with a grin. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Regina said flustered, averting her eyes and especially her bulge. What the hell was wrong with her? She was not used to let Emma have the upper hand for this long.

"You seem… _fidgety_ ," Emma arched her eyebrows suggestively. She approached the counter, standing dangerously close to the brunette as she poured coffee into her mug. Regina knew what she was doing, and she got a confirmation when Emma lifted her arms to yawn and stretch exaggeratedly. The movement riled up her t-shirt, exposing her abs, the defined v lines on her lower belly and _the bulge_.

Regina turned away, reaching out for the fruits instead.

"Want banana?"

"Are you serious with the fifth grade attitude right now?" the brunette spat, angry for being so horny over some stupid and inelegant wording, from the even stupider and more inelegant buffoon.

"I offered you fruit," Emma said, holding out a banana from the bowl over the sink. She unpeeled it softly and took a bite. "It's not my fault if _your_ mind is in the gutter today, Madam Mayor," she commented simply through a mouthful that made Regina scowl in disgust.

Then her eyes fell on the bulge again. It had twitched and was now poking the fabric.

Regina looked away, pretty sure that she had just _melted_ the ice with all the heat emanating from her center.

"My mind is where it always has been, Miss Swan," she said, trying to keep her composure and her tone even so Emma wouldn't notice. "It revolves around the fact that I am in a relationship with a woman child with a dangler."

The comment made Emma laugh proudly. "You were not complaining about my _dangler_ last night."

Regina stood up and walked briskly towards the sink, where she carefully placed the dishes. When she turned around, Emma was ogling her unashamedly.

"You're limping," she pointed out.

"I am sore," Regina spat.

"And you were sitting on… ice."

"Your point is?"

"I have a much better place for you to sit on."

"If you mean your penis, nice try."

Emma chuckled, watching her move around the kitchen with hungry eyes.

"Why are you bothering to tease me, then?"

"I am not teasing you."

"You're not wearing panties and I see you are clammy down there."

"Well, you're not wearing any underwear either," Regina said indignantly.

"But I _am_ teasing you."

"You are insufferab-"

Regina's rant was cut short when she tried to leave the kitchen and Emma grabbed her around the waist and had her smacked against the central island. Regina tried not to groan when she felt the bulge in her ass.

"Are you sore _everywhere_?" Emma whispered in her ear, breathing down on the back of her neck as she held both her wrists against the cold marble of the counter top.

"Yes," Regina nodded, closing her eyes as her impressively traitorous body pressed back against Emma.

"You sure?" Emma used one hand to cup her breast, fondling with it gently.

"Ye-yes."

"Mm," the blonde hummed against the shell of her ear, planting open mouthed, hot kisses down her neck line. "I am not very convinced. I am pretty sure we missed one-" her other hand traveled underneath the robe, up her thighs until one of her fingers suggestively came to a stop between her ass cheeks "-spot."

Regina didn't even have the strength to shove Emma away from her. Her knees buckled, her core throbbed, and she realized that she was much wetter than humanly possible.

When Emma reached over her shoulder and buried her fingers into the melting butter, instead of protesting about the incredible lack of manners _and_ audacity, Regina spread her legs further apart. "Good girl," Emma whispered in her ear with a wolfish grin.

She shivered pleasurably, and she actually whined when the hand caressing her breast went away. The tie around her waist loosened and her robe fell slightly from her shoulders, making her skin tingle with the exposure to the early morning cold air. There was some ruffling and shuffling of fabric behind her, and Emma's hot lips were back on her ear again.

"Use it," she hissed, and Regina felt her throbbing cock slipping between her legs. The slick, red tip rubbed against her clit once and she almost jumped with the electrical feeling. "Slowly," Emma instructed. "Back and forth, Madam Mayor-"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head with pleasure, and the most unexpected, sinful moan escaped her lips. Regina hated Emma _so SO much-_

She started to rub herself against the burning shaft, her hips suddenly developing a mind of their own as they rocked and rolled desperately, barely able to hold back a little and keep her dignity intact.

In fact, she was so focused on her own building orgasm that she moaned in surprise when Emma's lubed middle finger slipped inside her asshole without a warning.

The blonde chuckled behind her, folding their bodies together and bending them over the counter as her arm picked up a languid, soft pace. "Someone is eager," she mumbled in a teasing manner. "And _easy_."

Regina was ready to protest, she was. That had been the last straw to her regal pride, and there was no way she would let Emma-

And then Emma started to pump her hips, somehow making the rubbing agonizingly more pleasurable.

"Oh my God-"

Her muscles were twisting in knots, and her nerves were catching fire, and she knew that she was close. But so did Emma.

When she clenched, it was not only her pussy that relaxed and then squeezed. Emma saw an opportunity and took it, adding a second finger to her ass and increasing the pace considerably.

"You like it back here, don't you?" she hissed against Regina's shoulder. "Say it, Regina. Tell me that you like me fucking your ass."

"No."

"No?" her arm picked up speed, making her thrusts shallower but also harder. "You don't like it?"

"Emma, please-"

"'cause I can stop if you want-"

"Don't stop-"

"Why?"

"I need… I need you… to…"

"To what, babe?"

"Yes!" Regina cried. "Please fuck my ass fuck my… fuck… YES! YES! OH EMMA YES-!"

Emma smiled, biting softly the naked flesh of Regina's shoulder as her fingers kept pumping almost in tandem with her hips. As she slowed down the pace of her ministrations, she planted kisses over the brunette's shoulders, savoring the whimpering and panting beneath her.

When she altogether stopped moving, she pressed Regina against the counter top and held her around the waist. She knew her legs were probably wobbly, and that she would take a few more minutes until she was fully recovered from that.

"I love you," Emma whispered against her skin, squeezing their bodies together.

Regina gasped slightly; after all this time, hearing Emma say those three words still caught her breath away.

"And I hate you," Regina grumbled, tipping her head back against Emma's collarbone.

"You break my heart, woman," Emma chuckled, kissing her temple, tangling their fingers together on top of Regina's belly.

She had been taking a liking to that region lately.

A suspicious liking that didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

The brunette, however, chose not to mention it. She spun on her embrace and faced Emma, almost losing her breath when she saw love adulterated by intense hunger swirling around in green pools.

She felt the hardness against her thighs, and she really found adorable how Emma was trying and failing to ignore it.

"Help me get down on my knees," Regina whispered, placing a languid kiss against the corner of the blonde's mouth.

A low growl rumbled in Emma's chest, like an animal. Her body stiffened.

Regina looked down between them, noticing pre-cum leaking from the small divot on the purplish head of Emma's cock. She went on when the blonde didn't move, her lips trailing kisses down her collarbones. She lifted her head, using her tongue on her neck and all the way up to the blonde's earlobe. "You're swollen," she whispered, pronouncing every syllable with a hint of dominance, daring Emma to turn the tables again. "I want to suck it."

Another groan, this time louder and more desperate.

Emma had planned to carry Regina to bed and make love to her, but holy fuck wasn't that woman always ruining her plans on romancing her…

The look on Regina's face and the sparkle on her brown eyes were indication enough that she had already set her mind on it and nothing that Emma tried to mumble would work, so she grabbed her by the arms and held most of her weight as she slowly sank to Emma's feet.

Emma was already panting with the sight of the regal woman kneeling in front of her; droplets of sweat started to sprout from her pores and run down her spine when Regina removed the silk robe and it pooled around her on the tiled floor.

Regina reached up and placed both hands on Emma's hips, keeping her eyes trained on Emma's proud hard on, paying attention to the sounds she was making as her breathing became more labored.

She scrapped her fingernails ever so slightly across Emma's skin, pressing softly against her sides under the t-shirt. Regina ran her hands down, stopping briefly on the elastic band of her sweatpants.

Regina looked up at Emma, who watched her entranced, and then returned her gaze to her work. She slowly hooked her fingers on the elastic and pulled the fabric down until Emma's ass was entirely exposed.

The brunette grazed her nails over the firm mounds, making small circular movements and then gently squeezing the flesh. Emma hissed, and she smiled. Regina was aware on the amount of scratches she left there last night, but she also was aware that Emma thrived on a little pain, too.

She dragged her hands down her thighs, moving slowly to the front, then upwards and then finally between them. She cupped her balls, shifting its weight over her fingers.

"Heavy," she murmured, bringing her face dangerously close to the bulbous head as she fondled with her balls. "Your body is clearly sending us a message."

"What… What message?" Emma rasped, her hands reaching down to the back of Regina's head.

"That you make plenty soldiers in here," she gave one ball a gentle squeeze. "My pussy can share with my mouth."

Emma made an unintelligible noise, and then she nodded. "Yeah. You should… use your mouth now," she whispered, her eyes growing dark.

"Where do you want it, Sheriff?"

The blonde gulped. Regina knew she didn't last long when she used her stupid title.

"On my cock," Emma gasped, her voice strangled to a low growl as her hand gave Regina's head a small nudge. "Suck my cock."

"Are you sure this is all you want?" the brunette inquired with a husky voice, pressing her nose against Emma's thigh, her tongue poking out to touch her ball. She smirked when she noticed all the fine golden hairs of Emma's leg standing on end.

"Holy fuck," Emma groaned, looking down at Regina with pleading eyes. " _That_. Do that."

"Do what? Use your expletives, Miss Swan."

"My… Suck… _Jesus…_ Suck my balls, Regina. Suck 'em- OH GOD!" she yelped when warm and wet lips closed around one of her testicles.

Regina's mouth was _hot._

It was slick and velvet and her tongue making swirling motions was draining all the blood from the rest of Emma's body. She grasped a handful of black hair when Regina started to coordinate sucking with licking, and she huffed when her abdominal muscles clenched, a hot ball rolling over towards-

"Let go, Emma," Regina mumbled, withdrawing to breathe a little, red, puffy lips clasping around the angry red tip of her cock and bottoming out in one quick motion.

Her entire body shivered. The muscles in her belly and her balls tightened, and the first load rushed over to the tip, splattering inside Regina's mouth. Emma closed her eyes and sighed, grunting when fingernails buried on her ass cheeks and another load spurted.

Her fingers found comfort tangling gently with Regina's hair, grabbing softly as three short and successive jets of cum spilled from her throbbing rod and everything turned lighter, dizzying and incredibly sweaty.

She opened her eyes just in time to catch Regina wiping the corners of her lips with the back of her hand. Emma planted her feet on the floor and reached down, hoisting the brunette to her full height and then finally placing her on top of the counter.

Emma was shaking, breathing hard, face buried into the crook of Regina's neck, her arms around her waist.

She felt Regina's low, warm breath against her slick skin. "You okay in there?" she muttered, patting Emma's back softly.

Emma nodded, catching her breath, her lips pressed to Regina's collarbone. She kissed the spot and nodded again, tightening the embrace as her hips jutted on its own accord.

Regina chuckled through her nose, the pleasurable rumble in her chest making Emma shudder again as she planted a kiss somewhere at the top of her knotted, disheveled hair.

There was a moment of silence, when Emma's breath returned to normal. They kept holding each other, and for a second Regina wondered if Emma had fallen asleep while standing.

"You awake?"

"No," Emma grumbled.

Regina smiled, looking around her messy kitchen.

"We need to sanitize this counter before I can cook in this place again," she said casually, burying her fingers in messy blonde curls and fondling with her hair. She heard Emma scoff against her neck.

"Stop killing the mood, woman," she growled, sounding just as if she were a second away from passing out.

"Carry me to bed before you start drooling, Swan," she prodded her ribs, making Emma straighten up startled.

A huge smile cracked the blonde's lips. "You'll let me fuck you again?"

"I'll let you nap by my side if you're lucky," Regina poked her chest. "Don't push it."

"Fine," Emma easily grabbed Regina, placing her legs around her waist as she walked out of the kitchen and up the staircase. When they reached the room, she pressed her naked back against the door and just looked at her with a strange light in her green eyes.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

 _I wanna marry you_.

Emma smiled, shaking her head. "Nothing. Just wondering what else you can take in the ass."

There was a loud smack and a couple of stars blurring Emma's vision. The burn on her cheek started to spread, and Regina's eyes were darker when she managed to regain focus.

"Stop turning me on like that," Regina hissed. "I can't even walk!"

"Maybe you should have thought this through before smacking me-"

The doorbell rang.

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. Regina laughed.

"Go get it, dear."

"Or I can ignore it."

"I don't think people would ring _my_ doorbell if it were not important."

"I forbid other people to _ring your doorbell_ -"

"My God, you are _twelve_ -!"

"C'mon, Regina, I want to fuck-"

Another insistent ring and a tentative knock on the door.

"Put me down," Regina patted her shoulder, adding quickly before Emma could drop her inelegantly. " _Gently_."

"Always do," Emma said with an eye roll. "If this shit is serious, I need my underwear."

Both women scurried inside Regina's bedroom and then hurried downstairs as they got visibly more decent. Emma scoffed at Regina's flannel pajamas underneath the robe.

"You really want people to think you're a prude suburban mom, don't you?"

"Shut up, heathen," Regina smacked her arm before pulling the door open. "Michael," she said, taken aback with the sight of Nick and Ava's father.

"Hi, Regina… Emma," he waved, looking slightly nervous with the way the blonde was staring him down, as if suddenly she had become taller than him. "I am so sorry to bother you this early, and I know we agreed that Henry would stay with us until tomorrow night, but Ava woke up feeling sick and I need to take her to the hospital."

Regina quickly morphed into mom mode, pushing the door open wider.

"This is awful, Michael," she shook her head, trying to take a glance at the girl in the car. She looked green. "Nick can stay with us until she feels better. Or until you're sure this is not contagious."

Michael flashed a quick glance at Emma, and then eyed Regina nervously. "I don't want to bother you, I just-"

"Don't be silly," Regina waved her hand dismissively. "We're glad to help."

She turned back discreetly to Emma, realizing why the man was so antsy. Emma looked intimidating with her arms folded and her eyes narrowed, as if she were challenging him. Regina pinched her ass. " _Right_ , sweetie?"

"Oh sure," Emma flinched, snapping back from her alpha dog trance. "Yeah, bring the brats in."

That earned her another pinch – this time not in the ass, and she hopped away with a weird gait cupping her bulge. Luckily Michael didn't see that because he had returned to the car to bring Henry and Nick.

"I'll drop his bag later in case he needs to spend the night," he told Regina, handing Henry's backpack. "Thank you so much for this, really."

"No problem at all," Regina waved at Ava, who waved back only half as enthusiastically as she usually would. "Call us if you need anything else."

"Thanks! I will talk to you later. And you," he ruffled Nick's hair. "Behave, kid!"

"Bye, dad! Hey, Miss Mills!"

"Bye, Mr. Zimmer! Hi, mom!"

The boys rushed in and sped upstairs towards Henry's room. Regina locked the door behind her and spun around, finding Emma looking at her from the kitchen archway like a kicked puppy.

" _You pinched my junk_!" she hissed, still cupping it protectively.

"You had it coming, dear. You were being incredibly obnoxious."

"I was only letting him know he was cockblocking me!"

"Was he really?" Regina frowned. "We were going for a nap."

"Were we?"

"What makes you think we were going to… _do it_?" she lowered her voice to a whisper "Just because you have a dangler, it doesn't mean I can't resist you-"

"Oh, tell _that_ to the wet pussy hidden under your flannel pants, Regina," Emma said arrogantly, and hell did that make Regina clench her walls again…

"Go shower," Regina said, shaking her head. "I'll have a list of groceries for you when you get back. I am going to clean that kitchen."

"Perfect," Emma growled, rolling her eyes exactly like Henry did when it was his turn to do the dishes. " _Stop pinching my butt_!" she yelped, jumping away from Regina's offending hand, trying her best to keep a straight face. She melted when the brunette grabbed her by the collar of her t-shirt and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Stop being a brat, and I might let you… boss me around again after the boys go to sleep _mmph_ -!" she chuckled and smiled against Emma's lips when the blonde pulled her back for another kiss.

XXX

"Pizza's here!" Emma barked, entering the TV room with two square boxes and one large bottle of soda.

The boys immediately dropped the controllers after pausing the game, eagerly gathering around the coffee table.

"Hey!" Emma nudged Henry away when he tried to steal a slice. "Go wash your hands and bring napkins. You too, Nick."

"Ma!" he growled. "My hands are clean!"

"I saw you picking your nose only a minute ago-"

" _I was not picking my nose_!"

"Yes, you were," she laughed, and Nick joined her.

"Hey, you are supposed to be on my side!" Henry barked at him, standing on his feet.

"I saw you cleaning the ballroom," Nick said with a shrug, smirking and blushing as he caught Emma laughing at his joke.

"Yeah?" Henry pushed him towards the door, shoving his finger on his nose. "Want an invitation? Here-"

"Get off with that snotty finger-"

They disappeared to the kitchen, their socket-clad feet making incessant thumping noises against the floorboards.

"God, your son is a slob, Regina," Emma said with a light chuckle, setting the two pizza boxes side by side and uncapping the soda. When the brunette didn't answer, she looked up. Regina was sitting on the chintz armchair with both her feet up, looking royal even wearing pajamas.

The look on her face was hard to read, and Emma was going to ask what was wrong, when she smiled softly.

"You are really good with kids."

"Oh," Emma looked down, picking a pepperoni slice and shoving it into her mouth. "I am not really sure about that."

"You know I am right. I am always right."

Emma turned to her again, grinning as she chewed. "Sassy ass."

Regina winked at her, reaching out to pick an olive from the nearest box. She loved aggressive, wild sex beast Emma, but she was irrefutably in love with that side of her, too – that side that looked at Henry like he was the funniest, most amazing thing in the world. All of his friends loved her. She always made them comfortable enough to joke around and fist bump with her. She was _cool_.

Emma was probably certain that Regina didn't know that she took Henry, Nick and Ava during a particularly rainy day for a hike trip that ended up with the four of them inside the yellow bug, going back and forth across the town line, doing drifts on the slippery road.

Regina knew that was not the sole reason kids loved Emma.

Emma loved them, too, and deep down she knew the blonde wanted more. Maybe kids they could raise together this time, even though Emma had stop bringing up the topic short after the first dick incident was over. She was devastated when she didn't get Regina pregnant, so she stopped talking about it altogether, but Regina knew that it was there, the primitive urge of building a family, especially now with the new addition.

Henry and Nick came back with glasses and paper towels, sounding too much like a herd of cattle for two scrawny boys. They ate sitting around the coffee table, almost neatly and well-behaved. Things escalated when Michael called asking if Nick could stay the night.

The boys cheered and went back to the videogame, brawling and growling at each other, competing with the already loud TV noises. Hell broke loose when Emma joined them.

Regina was fine watching from the couch, rolling her eyes in fake superiority as the savages fought over the controllers. However, when Emma lifted both arms to tie her hair in a bun, Regina lost her composure.

She was wearing a white t-shirt, a tight one, and the brunette could see each and every muscle rolling and flexing underneath the fabric. And the biceps. Oh Jesus, they were to die for…

She placed a cushion on her lap, squeezing her thighs together because that was all kinds of inappropriate. She barely registered when they switched to a game board and Henry put the TV on Discovery Channel for her.

She tried to focus on the documentary, realizing much too late that it was something about mating rituals of many species, from weird bugs to large mammals.

Emma looked back at her when the narrator used the term _breeding_ with too much enthusiasm.

The boys were entirely too absorbed with the game and stealing money from Emma to notice, but it was too late for them, if the blush in Regina's face was indication enough.

"Monopoly sucks," Emma said, her shoulders sagging. "Can't we just watch a movie?"

If she thought that was going to calm them down, she was sorely mistaken. There was a thirty-minute-long fight over which movie to watch, and when they finally settled on pillows on the rug, Emma realized that the only vacant spot was the uncomfortable armchair Regina had been sitting on before.

"Make room," she prodded the brunette's knee gently on the couch, who answered with a long suffering huff and an eye roll. She pushed her body back and offered Emma a decent space by her side. "Nope. I'll fall off. Let's switch."

"Then _I_ will fall off."

"But I will hold you safely," Emma said with a shit eating grin.

Regina didn't move, so she simply climbed over her and pushed her forward so she could lie on her side behind Regina like she wanted. The brunette was about to protest, but then Emma threw a blanket over their bodies, and her warm hands found their way underneath Regina's shirt.

They were not even halfway through the movie and the boys were already sleepy. Emma dragged her hips upwards to readjust, and the movement made her cock rub against Regina's ass.

She would have turned her attention back to the movie if she hadn't heard the brunette inhale sharply. Emma grinned, closing her eyes and nuzzling the back of Regina's neck, moving her hips again.

What she had not expected was the breathy moan that would escape Regina's lips, or the way she would wiggle her ass against Emma.

She popped a huge boner within half a second, and before she had time to complain, Regina had reached behind and between them, fishing Emma's cock inside her sweatpants and giving it a small stroke.

Emma muffled her raspy breath against her shoulder.

" _Regina_ ," she hissed warningly.

"Yes, dear?"

" _The boys_!"

"They are sleeping."

" _I'm not doing it with children in the same room_ -"

"Well then, what are you waiting for to take them to bed?"

Emma blinked, annoyed and frustrated and incredibly horny.

"I can't believe you got turned on by animals copulating on TV."

"I can't believe _you_ didn't."

"What is that supposed-?" she sat bold upright behind Regina when Nick rolled over and accidentally kicked the coffee table. "Okay!" Emma jumped from the couch, almost making Regina tumble down on the floor. She started to collect the pillows from the rug after turning off the TV, using one of them to cover the front of her tented pants. "Bedtime, c'mon!"

Henry and Nick got up, grumbling and rubbing their eyes as they silently obeyed Emma's command. Regina followed them upstairs and moved to the bedroom, watching Emma eagerly pushing the sleepy boys to Henry's room and disappearing to tuck them in.

Regina sat down on the mattress, glad to have the ball on her court at last. Working Emma up was too easy.

The blonde returned to the bedroom with a scowl, one that was not enough to hide the arousal from her eyes. She closed the door behind her and locked it, staring at Regina like she was her last meal.

"I hope you're able to keep it down, because I am not explaining to our son in the morning why you were screaming my name, Regina."

 _Damn it_. The ball was so _not_ on Regina's court.

Before she could even talk back, Emma was advancing towards the bed like an angry bull. She pushed Regina on her back against the mattress, forcefully dragging her pants down her legs. She spread her legs open and fell mouth first on her drenched core.

Regina cried, immediately grabbing a pillow to cover her face. In between muffled moans and the languid strokes of Emma's tongue, they were doing fine with the noise. The problem was when Regina realized that Emma was furiously dry humping the bed as she lapped at her clit.

"I want your cock," she whispered, not even caring to keep the desperation out of her voice. "Emma, I want your cock now-"

Emma pulled her head back a little, glaring at Regina. "I told you to be quiet."

"But I want you inside of me. I need you now, I need you to fuck me, please, I-"

"Jesus, woman," Emma rolled her eyes playfully, kneeling down between her spread legs. "You want it?" she asked, pulling her sweatpants down to her mid-thighs when Regina nodded eagerly. Her cock wobbled and stood hard and proud in all its nine inches' glory, looking painfully red and ready to burst. "You want it inside you?"

"Yes!" Regina moaned, reaching up and trying to pull Emma to her. "Yes, give it to me, please, fuck me…" her hips canted upwards in desperate search for friction, and Emma pounced.

She was deep inside with one, mighty thrust that didn't take Regina entirely by surprise. However, it didn't prevent the incredibly loud moan that escaped her lips when Emma's tip hit her cervix.

"Quiet," Emma hissed, clamping her hand against her mouth, starting to move her hips in slow strokes until she picked up a pace. "Quiet," she repeated with a strangled voice as she started to hammer herself inside Regina, her heavy balls smacking her ass, and the wet, fast slapping noises punctuating the sound of the bed creaking. "Take it. Take my cock take my cock-"

Regina started to tremble underneath her, and clench around her, and cry against the palm of her hand, grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets on either side of her body as a strong orgasm rippled through her. Emma removed the hand covering her mouth and lifted most of her weight on her arms as she gave the final thrusts, until she was unloading again, spurt after spurt of thick, rich cum.

After minutes clamped together, Emma went soft. She rolled off of Regina and fell on her back next to the brunette, panting as she impatiently got rid of the rest of her clothes. They were sticking to her skin, and it was too hot-

When she realized it, Regina was on top of her, straddling her hips, her lower lips already clasped around the head of her cock, grinding slowly and sensually until Emma got fully hard.

"Regina-"

"Again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Your feedback is a gem to my days. Thank you so much for not giving up on this.**

 **There's a subtle amount of role play in this chapter. I am opposed to any sort of kink-shame, so I am delivering it as it is – just a kink, bedroom play between two consenting adults who love each other.**

 **I fell kinda dirty.**

 **Just waiting for some god to strike me with a lightning bolt.**

Ruby Lucas entered the Sheriff Station on Monday morning with a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches inside a paper bag.

"Food for my favorite Sher- Fuck, what the hell happened?" her eyes went wide as she took in the sight of her friend sitting on her chair behind her desk, an ice pack between her legs. "Emma, are you… okay?"

"Yeah," Emma grumbled, reaching for the paper bag.

"Whoa. Is Regina in some sort of mood?" Ruby dropped her voice to a whisper. "I don't see you looking like that since the last dick incident-"

Emma just snorted and took a bite from her sandwich. Ruby gasped.

"Oh my God! It's _back_? Anaconda's back?"

The blonde sighed.

"Oh my God! How did you hurt it?"

" _Ruby, shut up_!" she snarled, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "It's nothing."

"She _skinned_ you!"

"She did _not_!"

"Oh my God, this is so weird and funny!"

"Are you done?"

"I'm sorry, but… okay," she made a serious face when Emma glared at her. "Can you really blame me, though? You are the only friend that I have who sprouts a dick every now and again. What did you do to Regina this time?"

"I didn't do anything," Emma grunted. "It just… popped out. During my surprise birthday party."

"Mm. Interesting."

"What is?"

"Well, I know you were not raised in the Enchanted Forest, but stuff like that always has some sort of meaning."

"I never read a fairytale with a magic dick in it. Or is that why you were called Little Red _Riding_ Hood?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Rude. I don't like you when you get a pee-pee."

"Don't call it _pee-pee_!"

Ruby gave her a wolfish grin. "How does Regina call it?"

"Ruby, can you get to the point?"

"Oh. Right. Well, I think it might have something to do with your birthday."

"It's just a day like any other day."

"Maybe not for you. You are the Savior."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I just got older. And well hung."

Ruby's face lit up dangerously "We make wishes on birthdays. Did you ask for a pee-pee?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course I didn't ask for a – _stop calling it a pee-pee_! I am not five. And for the record, I have a very big cock! But wait… I did ask…" she had wished to be with Henry and Regina forever. Why did that turn out into another dick incident? "I asked to be happy with Regina and the kid. I don't understand why I got a dick instead."

"Well, having a cock makes you happy?"

Emma considered it for a minute. "Kinda? But I meant happiness on the general sense."

"Maybe _deep down_ there's a reason for it. Happiness is a very subjective concept."

"Trust me, there's nothing _subjective_ about this thing-"

"Ah look at you, so pee-pee proud!"

"Ruby!"

"Sorry."

…

"Can I see it?"

"Regina would skin us both alive, and I am already hurt down there."

"Holy shit," Ruby plopped down on Emma's desk and picked a grilled cheese. "Wait. How come you had _that_ much sex? Weren't you with the kids at home yesterday?"

"Exactly. We were playing ball outside before Michael picked up Nick, and Henry hit _my_ balls with the bat. I'm fucking telling you, Regina better still be filthy rich by the time he goes off to college. There's no way in _hell_ he'll get a sports scholarship with that aim."

"Heard of a thing called a cup? That's what they're for. To protect your junk."

"Sure, why wouldn't I wear a fucking cup under my pants in front of my son and his friend?"

Ruby laughed whole-heartedly at it.

"Awn, didn't Regina kiss your pee-pee better?"

"Keep calling it like that with the baby voice again and it might as well just disappear. From disgust."

"I wouldn't dream of pissing off Madam Mayor like that. I'll let her keep her toy."

"Thank you."

"I am just doing that because I love you."

Emma arched one eyebrow.

"Diner's liquor license has expired again?"

Ruby grinned.

"That's wise. She _is_ in a good mood," the blonde chuckled.

"How are things, by the way? Between you?"

"Oh, you know," Emma blushed slightly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"That good, eh? Grocery shopping, dinner with your parents, having friends from school over for the weekend, playing baseball with them… I see you going all out as lesbian suburban mom."

"What's wrong with that?" the blonde shrugged. She teased Regina a lot about it, but she didn't mind one bit spending her days like that just to be with her and Henry.

"Well, nothing's wrong. It's just nice seeing the lonely, brooding Emma Swan getting so seriously and committed to someone."

"Oh," Emma looked down at her shoes, throwing the ice pack on top of her desk. "That."

Ruby frowned at the sudden flustered look on Emma's face. "What is it?"

"I kinda need your help… to buy something for… Regina."

"Look, I love you, but I am not trying on kinky underwear-"

"No, that's not it!" Emma blushed. " _Jesus._ "

"What then?"

"Uh, it's, well, you know… I want to stay very committed to her. For a long time."

Ruby lifted an inquisitive eyebrow. "Oookay…"

"You know, _permanently_. And I've been thinking a lot about doing it lately-"

"Are you going to tattoo _Madam Mayor_ on your butt? OH! On your pee-pee! You can write a full sentence on that thing! But what happens if it disappears again? Does it-"

" _RUBY!_ "

"What?"

"Can you be a normal friend and get the hint that I want to propose to my girlfriend?"

Ruby blinked several times, watching as Emma's cheeks went from a faint pink to a bright red.

"Oh my God!" she squealed, covering her mouth with her hands. " _Oh my God_! My baby godchild is all grown up! I feel so old now!"

"Ew. I keep forgetting you're my godmother. Ew. I showed you my d-"

"Sheriff Swan," Elsa came running inside the Station, pink tainting her pale cheeks as she rushed towards her desk almost breathlessly. "Sorry… to interrupt… I was helping Archie chase Pongo down Main Street… Couldn't keep up… I froze him! Poor dog! Can you help me undo it?"

"You froze him?" Emma arched one eyebrow. "You froze a dog on the loose?"

"Well, not on purpose," she said embarrassed, clasping her hands together. "I didn't mean to do it as a punishment. I didn't want to hurt him-"

"I'll have to catch up with you later," the Sheriff said to Ruby, who nodded, amused, and left. Then she turned to Elsa. "And did it work?"

"What worked?"

"Did you really get him to stop running?"

"Well, yes, I-"

"I never thought of that. Can you teach me?"

Elsa frowned in confusion. "You want to learn how to… freeze things?"

"Oh, no," Emma laughed, waving a hand dismissively. "Only people I need to chase down. Or any living creature, really."

"I am not sure this is a nice thing to do, Emma-"

"You know what's not nice? Getting my face maimed by Mrs. Robinson's cat every week," Emma said, getting up from her chair and collecting the keys to the bug. "Well, let's go-"

XXX

When Regina entered the Sheriff Station right before lunch, she had been resolute to give the Sheriff a special treatment and to do a lot of fondling with her wounded parts. If she were lucky, maybe she could even get a special treatment on her _own_ parts, which were craving Emma as if they hadn't fucked for weeks.

The baseball bat incident had ruined her plans of quiet sex after Nick went home and Henry went to bed on Sunday, and she hoped that by now she would get a reward.

What she had _not_ hoped, however, was to find a young minx laughing and touching Emma's biceps at every three sentences. And she definitively had _not_ hoped to see Emma smiling that much to someone who wasn't her.

Arousal suddenly became anger, and she put more energy on her steps, making sure the two laughing morons would hear her approaching. Emma was the first to notice her presence, keeping the smile on her face as she watched Regina coming closer to her desk.

"Hi, sweetheart!" she said brightly. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"You would know if you had read the text I have sent you this morning, Sheriff Swan," she said coldly.

"Well, I should get going," Elsa said, awkwardly clasping her hands as she stood up. "Thanks for your help, Emma. Have a good day, Mayor Mills."

When the glass doors closed behind her, Emma frowned.

"What was that about?"

"I apologize for interrupting. I am pretty sure Elsa can come back another time to flirt with you."

" _What_?" Emma gasped. "She was not _flirting_ with me! Are you crazy? I was helping her reverse a freezing spell."

"Oh, how lovely!" Regina chuckled, her tone heavy with sarcasm. "Another imbecile who can't control their magic in Storybrooke!"

"What is wrong-?" Emma stopped mid-sentence when she finally checked her phone and read the message Regina sent her earlier.

HOTPANTS: I MIGHT HAVE MASTURBATED A LITTLE AFTER YOU FELL ASLEEP LAST NIGHT. HOPEFULLY, YOU'RE NOT TOO MAD. BUT HOPEFULLY, IF YOU ARE, YOU CAN PUNISH ME FOR IT.

Her jaw dropped to her feet.

And her sore penis came up, hard as rock inside the confines of her tight jeans.

She looked up at Regina, who had her arms folded across her chest and was staring away, chewing on her lip impatiently. Emma smirked, slowly approaching the brunette, her bulge already visible through her pants.

Regina scoffed but didn't avert her gaze from it.

"So," Emma shoved her hands on her back pockets. "You've been a bad girl?"

"I'll show you a bad girl if that minx comes near you again," Regina hissed, reaching forward to cup her erection, when her eyes went wide and she removed her hand. _"Why is the crotch of your pants wet and cold, Emma Swan?"_

Emma's green eyes almost popped out of the sockets when she made the association.

 _Elsa._

 _Ice._

"Oh no no no!" she was really struggling with the insane desire to laugh. "No, Regina, baby… I was using an ice pack earlier. For my… uh… dick accident. This is _so_ not what you are thinking-"

"Where is it, then?"

"What?"

"The ice pack!"

Emma looked around. "I dunno. I guess it melted?"

"Melted or went away in a flowing dress the minute I got in?"

"Regina, you can't be serious right now-"

"Oh _trust me_ , Miss Swan," she hissed, her lips an inch from Emma's. "I am _dead_ serious. You are on time out!"

"What?"

"I thought you were familiar with the concept since you are an immature mongrel. Forgive me. Let me put this on terms you'll understand… Enjoy being on doghouse!"

And she spun on her high heels, stomping angrily towards the door. Emma tilted her head to the side, gaping. Regina's ass looked amazing from that angle, bouncing left and right in that skin-tight pencil skirt-

"Hey, wait a minute!" she called out, rushing after the furious brunette. "Sweetie, I-"

" _Dead serious_!" Regina snarled, conjuring a fireball and throwing it over her shoulder without even looking back.

"Ouch!" Emma yelped, dodging it for half an inch. "You have got to be _kidding_ me! And I know what time out means!" she shouted petulantly after Regina.

"Oh _well done_!" Regina shouted back. "I'll give you a dog treat when I am done being mad at you!"

XXX

Emma was splayed on her old armchair, unconsciously fondling with the ripped fabric on the armrest as she sipped her beer and watched a stupid telenovela. That was what she got for spending most of her time at Regina's and forgetting to pay the cable bill.

She had showered after she gave up on cleaning her apartment. She was pretty sure she was stepping on an empty pack of Cheetos, but _eh_. She kept re-reading Regina's text message, and the more she looked into it, the more she felt aroused.

She had once caught Regina watching a video that had a mild resemblance with a punishment kink kind of action, but the brunette never actually discussed that with her. Or admitted that it was actually porn. Not that their sex life was _remotely_ close to the vanilla type, but Regina had never explicitly voiced that she had any particular fantasy.

They would just talk dirty and go with it.

She tugged at her large shorts, an impending erection starting to feel uncomfortable against the fabric as she fidgeted on the cushion.

There was a soft knock on her door.

She smirked.

"Is that you, Mills?"

A pause. Possibly an irritated pause.

" _Yes_."

"Door's open," she said, unfazed as she turned her attention back to the TV. She didn't turn when Regina entered, but her smell almost made her cave. That woman _was_ going to be the death of her.

"This place is a pigsty," Regina huffed, kicking a beer can with her expensive heels.

"The broom is behind the bathroom door," Emma said. "Trash can is behind you."

She gave herself an imaginary pat on the back when she heard the brunette angrily smack her purse on the nearest piece of furniture.

"You have a lot of _nerve_ -"

"I am sitting in my living room enjoying my telenovela," Emma shrugged, excited that Regina was taking the bait so easily. "You, on the other hand, are showing up in _my_ house, in the middle of the night, after basically scolding me in front of my friend, at my workplace, where I am the authority. And you tell _me_ I have a lot of nerve?"

"Oh, are you and the Ice Minx friends now?"

"Regina, Regina…" she shook her head slowly, turning around to face her. She looked drop dead gorgeous in a crisp shirt and jeans. "Jealousy is for teenagers. You know I only have eyes and hard ons for you."

Regina visibly relaxed at that, and Emma took her chance. "That doesn't mean it was okay to scare my friend and yell at me, sweetie. I am very mad at you."

"You are?" she muttered, her eyes darkening.

"Oh yes," Emma nodded, grabbing her hardening cock over the fabric of her shorts and giving it a small tug. "I was offended with the insinuation that I would use my cock in a pussy that isn't yours."

Regina gulped, and Emma smirked when she fidgeted to rub her thighs together without being caught.

"Besides, I think no one could ever take it like you do. You let me do whatever I want like a good girl."

"Well, yes," Regina nodded, almost shyly, taking a step closer.

"You were not very good today, though."

The brunette crouched down beside the armchair. "I can be good."

"I know," Emma smiled condescending, placing her beer on the coffee table. "So, does that mean that you thought about what you did?"

"Yes."

"And are you done with making a scene in front of people because you are possessive of my cock?"

Regina gulped again, her breath catching on her throat.

"Y-yes."

"So you are also done being mad at me."

"I was not mad," she looked up, eyes pleading. Submissive and aroused. "I was just jealous."

"Good. Because you do realize that you need punishment, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Ah ah, no _but_. Unless you don't want my cock."

"I want your cock," she said quickly, almost making Emma break character and laugh at her eagerness to be fucked.

"Then you know what to do."

It seemed to take every ounce of courage that Regina possessed to take the next step. Emma knew what she wanted, but she wanted Regina to guide them through it, to set the pace of it according with how comfortable she was, even if in role play theory it was Emma who was in charge.

She stood up, stepping down from her shoes as she popped the button of her jeans. She slid the zipper carefully, and then she hooked her fingers on the waist line and pulled them down, dragging her underwear with it.

She stopped mid-thigh and stared down at Emma, looking unsure for a second. Emma reached for her hand, stroking her wrist ever so slightly.

 _It's okay. It's me._

The dark hunger was back in her eyes after that simple gesture. Regina lowered herself across Emma's lap, her naked butt cheeks turned upwards, exposed to the impending onslaught.

Now that Regina's face was turned to the floor, Emma swallowed hard. Her cock sprung against the brunette, ironically aligned to her center, but separated from it by some layers of clothes.

She bucked her hips involuntarily, and before Regina could take advantage of her weakness, she lowered her splayed palm against a smooth ass cheek.

Regina gasped in surprise, and Emma was enthralled by the way her round rear wiggled with the smack. She repeated the gesture, this time on the other cheek, feeling her cock engorge with the sight of the reddening skin and the outlines of her hand.

Emma spanked a little harder when Regina started to moan and grind down on her. Then she stopped and nudged the brunette. "Get up."

Regina hoisted her body and confusion was all over her face.

"If you are enjoying it, it doesn't really count as punishment, does it?"

"But-"

"Go to my bed. Take all of your clothes and spread your legs for me."

Regina groaned. She bent over until her lips were grazing Emma's ear.

"There's condoms and lube in my purse," she whispered.

"Why do we need that shit?" Emma asked, truly confused now.

Regina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 _Oh._

"Just… Just be a good… just go get it."

Emma's lips cracked into a huge, dirty grin full of bad intentions.

"You wanted to call me daddy, didn't you?"

"EMMA!"

"Fine, fine," she chuckled, turning around, waving her hands in surrender. "Maybe some other time."

Emma waited until Regina was gone so she could catch her breath and release her raging boner. Her balls were hanging heavily between her legs, and the rest of it was possibly monopolizing her poor blood flow. She walked out of her shorts as she moved to Regina's purse, disentangling it from her ankles and kicking it to the side.

She grabbed the lube and stared down at the string of foil packs for a moment, too eager to start overthinking what was about to happen.

When she stopped by the doorstep to her bedroom, Regina was panting on her single bed, fists clasped around the bedsheet as she eagerly eyed the purplish member between Emma's legs. She squirmed eagerly, unable to restrain herself from doing so.

"Please," she said quietly.

Emma nodded idiotically, removing her t-shirt. She snapped off one pack and ripped the foil with her teeth. It was a type already slick with lube, but you could never have too much of it. She rolled the latex material down to the base trying not to act like a teenager wearing a condom for the first time in his life. Regina had been watching her the whole time, and when Emma kneeled down on the bed between her legs, Regina reached forward for the bottle of lube.

Emma shook her head.

"Not yet," she muttered as a response to Regina's inquisitive silence.

She lowered her head between Regina's knees and inhaled deeply, groaning with the scent of Regina's arousal. The slickness was visible, palpable. Her hot, labored breath immediately prompted Regina to spread her legs wider.

The brunette's body jerked upwards, her back arched beautifully when Emma's impossibly hot tongue touched her. The tip sliding between her drenched folds was sending small jolts of electricity through from her legs to her toes. Emma knew the exact amount of pressure to apply, and she set to a torturously slow pace, savoring everything.

Every inch, every drop of arousal, she licked away, pressing her tongue, sucking hot mounds slightly and letting go, her nose almost brushing against her throbbing clit.

"Emma."

Her balls clenched and she thought she had come against her bedsheets with the sound of her name in that breathy moan.

Regina was usually loud in bed, even when she assumed the submissive position, but _that_ sound was different. It was real abandon of control, real need, _real_ trust.

If she thought it was impossible to get more turned on, she was very wrong. Emma lapped eagerly, the tip of her tongue rimming her entrance in slow circles. She teased, earning a painful tug on her hair and a chain of needy, soft gasps and whimpers.

She hummed in satisfaction, teasing it one more time before she slid her tongue inside a little, just stopping at the entrance. Regina's hips jerked, and now she had both hands on Emma's head.

"Emma, please," she whispered. She moaned in relief when Emma finally moved her tongue upwards and rewarded her clit with the much needed attention. "Oh God, so good… You do it so… _good_ … yes… Don't stop don't stop don't stop lick me lick-"

By the way the inner muscles of Regina's thighs started to tremble, Emma knew she was close. Regina's whimpers and hissed requests, the way her full hips rolled against her tongue, the way she pressed her incredibly wet core against Emma's lips and chin was just too beautiful.

Emma felt an urge to claim her, now much stronger than before. She had to ignore her bursting cock, or she would selfishly enter her and start thrusting like an animal. She removed one hand from Regina's waist and slid it under her ass, sneaking between the mattress and her round rear.

One finger found its way to the destination she had in mind, and Regina cried in pleasure when it entered in one swift stroke.

"Emma more," she hissed desperately. "M _ore_ -!"

Emma grunted in arousal, adding a second finger as she continued her ministrations on Regina's clit, rolling her tongue as she kept pumping her fingers in a steady rhythm. As the brunette approached her impending orgasm, pulling her hair harder than ever now, Emma added one more finger and that had Regina thrashing and jerking, her hips rolling frenetically in search of more friction, her ass clenching around Emma's knuckle-deep fingers.

Regina let out a strangled, short moan and parted her lips into a silent scream as release flowed over her. Her lower half was shuddering in spasmodic movements, her skin was sticky, goosebumped, burning with heat.

Carefully, Emma slid her fingers out, lifting her head when Regina pushed her away by the shoulder, her clit overly sensitive after the powerful orgasm Emma just gave her. The blonde stared down at the woman beneath her, proudly wiping her dripping chin.

She crawled on top of Regina, sliding between her shaky legs. She kissed her passionately, making Regina taste herself on her lips and tongue. Emma grinned down at her when they parted to breathe.

"I love you," she whispered. "So much."

Regina cupped her face for a moment, her eyes drenched in lust and love and something else. Silently, she grabbed the pillow that was under her head and turned over, nudging Emma slightly with her knees. She rolled onto her belly, pulling the pillow under her hips so her ass cheeks were propped up.

Emma watched in awe as she lowered her head against the mattress, both hands firmly grasping the headboard-

She was not really sure how that happened, but she got _harder_.

And the view before her stunned eyes…

 _God Almighty... Thank you._

She sucked in a breath when Regina looked over her shoulder. She gave her hips an impatient wiggle, one eyebrow arched.

"So?"

Emma grunted something intelligible, shaking her head and reaching for the lube flask. She smeared it over her incredibly thick shaft, shuddering with the smallest friction. Then she added copious amounts of the gel between Regina's cheeks, parting them slightly to spread it carefully.

She cast the flask away and promptly lined herself between round, perfect mounds of flesh, her hands firmly grasping Regina's hips. She grinded forward, her cock sliding up and between Regina's butt cheeks, the broad tip rising and then slowly retreating.

She was willing to slid back and forth for _hours_ if that was what it took to have Regina properly lubricated, but it was the brunette who silently requested that she didn't take that long. She pressed her hips against Emma, a muffled groan of frustration escaping her lips.

Emma held her cock and aimed. She moaned in anticipation when the tip made the first contact with the puckered opening. She pushed forward, trying to bury the broad head of her penis in one go.

Regina hissed, and she retreated slightly to help her adjust. It took her two more attempts until Regina finally managed to clasp around Emma's tip. Her breathing was ragged underneath Emma, and her heart was beating so fast that she thought the blonde would be able to hear it.

Emma was not faring much better behind her, panting and sweating profusely as she held back, gland buried inside Regina, the rest throbbing and pulsing, eager to get in.

"Are you… okay there?" she mumbled, watching Regina's shoulder blades move with her quick breathing.

"Lift my hips," Regina whispered, nodding. "It will make it easier for you to-"

Her voice trailed off as she felt Emma's hands grabbing her and tilting her ass higher. Emma let go of her weight against the new angle, and it simply slid all the way in.

Both women let out strangled moans as it went. Emma found herself flushed against Regina's shoulder blades, their hips sealed together.

"Does it hurt?" Emma asked in a hurried whisper.

"No," Regina moaned. "But don't move yet."

"Okay," she gasped. She was sure her cock was going to explode with the pressure, either from her own rushing blood and from the tight grip of Regina's muscles.

"God, you're _huge_ …"

Any normal day Emma would have something cocky and smug to say about the praise. Her silence, however, indicated that she, too, was overwhelmed with their current predicament.

Regina bit down the sheets, closing her eyes as she also tried to understand the rippling sensation on every muscle of her body.

Emma's breasts pressed against her lower back.

Her hands protectively holding the curve of her belly.

Her body hunched over hers.

Their skin glued together.

Emma's hot, quick breath between her shoulder blades.

Her wild mane of blonde hair tickling her sides.

And finally, their position in bed, Emma's dominance, the fullness inside of her, the pulsing, her pussy clenching and unclenching with the sensation of Emma's balls resting against her entrance, the stretch of the muscle between her ass and her vagina, the feeling of being entirely _taken_ in such primitive way…

She heard Emma let out a small, stifled moan, so feminine, so incredibly arousing and _sexy_ that Regina was overwhelmed with neediness and an urge to fulfill some instinctive, innate purpose underneath that woman's embrace…

"Emma," she whispered.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

Regina closed her eyes and held back a sob.

"Give me a baby."

 **I am not sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh you guys…**

 **I don't blush that hard with porn, but those comments…**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **The angry reviews made me laugh a little. Just a little.**

 **~Walks away still laughing~**

 **Seriously, you are all fantastic.**

A gigantic knot was constricting her throat.

That was probably _not_ how she was supposed to be feeling right now.

Not when she was nine-and-something inches deep inside Regina Mills. _From behind._

By now, Emma should be thrusting like a beast.

But Regina's words… It didn't matter if she finally got to fuck her like that. Nothing mattered – only what she said.

Her limbs froze, enveloping Regina's body protectively, unable to react.

She felt a soft, warm palm on her left butt cheek.

"Sweetie?"

Emma's voice was small, too small for someone on her current position.

"You want a baby?"

"Emma-"

"You want a baby with me?"

Regina moved her hips uncomfortably. "Sweetie, I need you to-"

Gently, much gentler than Regina had expected, Emma hoisted her body and pulled out.

Her usually rough hands held her hips softly this time, turning her around carefully, adjusting the pillow under her lower back as if suddenly Regina became the most precious and fragile human being on Earth.

Emma's green eyes were signaling a hundred different things at the same time as she crawled on top of her, holding her weight on her hands and staring down at Regina.

"It's okay if you don't… anymore," Regina said, refraining from sounding too disappointed, or even too presumptuous about knowing something that Emma had not shared with her.

There was a long, _long_ pause.

"That's fine, we don't have to-"

Regina was silenced by one fierce, emotional kiss that took her breath away and gave her the answer she was hoping for. She swallowed the burn in her throat, throwing her arms around Emma's neck, amazed with the speed with which she went from brutal to absolutely sweet.

Without breaking the kiss, Emma's hands carefully slid down her sides, gently squeezing the curves of her hips, going up her chest and kneading her breasts softly.

And there she was again, underneath a firm layer of dominance and confidence, the normal Emma, trailing long digits across her skin, dragging goosebumps with the tips of her fingers as she drew obscene whimpers from Regina in between kisses.

"Wait," Regina ordered softly, and within a second Emma had pulled away, sitting on her knees by Regina's feet, a look of sudden insecurity darkening her features.

"Oh, no, it's okay," Regina said with a small smile, sliding a hand up her thigh, and then she looked down, taking full inventory of her erection trapped inside the tight condom. "I just want to… release you."

Emma looked down at her member and then back up at Regina. Her throat bobbed up and down, and she nodded. Regina reached out for her.

She cupped her heavy balls and ran her hand over the throbbing length once, clasping her fingers around the engorged base. Emma let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, keeping her groaning to a minimum as Regina rolled the condom up its gentle curve and off.

Regina wondered if that had been the appropriate time to bring up the subject, but then Emma grunted almost inaudibly, and all there was in her green eyes was primal urge and raw desire.

The mood felt heavy with reverence and adoration now, a far cry from the usual playfully dirty copulation they had been doing so far, but still there was something oddly… _savage_ about the way Emma was looking at her.

And there was also love. So much love.

Emma placed the flat of her palms against Regina's belly, a silent gesture heavy with meaning. It made Regina gasp, and shiver pleasurably. Those stormy eyes on her felt like being watched by an untamed but soft… animal.

"Regina," Emma breathed, dragging her hips upwards and sensually rolling them until she was nestled between her legs, keeping eye contact at all times.

"Yes?" Regina mumbled in a pleading, low cry. She was dripping, throbbing.

"I need to…" Emma growled, nuzzling the curve of her throat, capturing skin between her lips, biting and sucking briefly, and then withdrawing to look at her in the eyes again. "I… I want to…"

Regina cupped her face gently. "What do you want, sweetie?" she whispered, spreading her legs, rubbing herself against her painfully hard, pulsing shaft.

"I… God," Emma gnarled when she was enveloped by wet, engorged folds. She pressed her hips, trying to line her angry red gland with Regina's entrance. "I have to…"

Regina's hands roamed her back, her ribs, her firm ass cheeks, feeling the slick skin, the thrumming muscles, as she nuzzled her jawline, lips nipping at her earlobe…

"Regina, I _need_ -"

It was weird how primitive instincts kicked in when you are sure you don't have any.

" _Breed_ me," Regina whispered in her ear, retreating her lips and laying down to look at her stunned expression. "Is that the word you wanted to use, Sheriff?" she asked with a malicious moaning tone, jutting her hips forward as she gave Emma's ass a suggestive squeeze.

A deep, low moan escaped Emma's lips.

Beyond aroused, she penetrated her with one furious, slippery thrust.

The noise Regina made was utterly and simply pornographic. The sensation of being filled to the hilt was obscenely good, and the throbbing rippling between them was so mind-blowing that she wished there was a way Emma could enter _more_.

Fingernails clawed at Emma's back, and lulled by whimpers and brash moans, the blonde kept the pounding of her hips to a daringly slow pace, dragging the column of her penis against Regina's front wall in a delicious circular movement.

"Emma… _please_ …"

"I love you," Emma grunted.

"Then fill me… fill me," her voice dropped to a desperate whisper and then it slowly rose again. "Fuck me faster please fuckmefaster fuckme-"

The wet, slapping noises of their hips started to increase in volume and speed.

"You wanna get pregnant?" Emma rolled her hips and drove into her with a hard, loud thrust. "You want my baby?"

"YES! Fill me-"

"Gonna fill you," Emma promised, looking at her with lust and adoration. "I am going to get you… with… my baby-"

"Do it," Regina pleaded, repeating it as a breathless chant, punctuated by each thrust. "Do it, please, do it do it -"

"Fill… your belly," the blonde gasped in a strangled voice, their noses and foreheads touching.

"Cock…"

"Yes?"

"Delicious" _smack_ "inside-"

"Yes."

"So…" _smack "_ OH!" _smack_ "BIG-"

Droplets of sweat rolled down Emma's spine as she started to rut selfishly into the brunette, grunting incoherently, the air leaving her lungs raggedly. Begging brown eyes were locked with hers, full lips parted, gasping and panting and wailing profanities that were making the fine hairs on Emma's body stand on end as her balls started to tighten-

"YESYESYES OHGODOHGOD GIVEMEABABY _-_ "

"FUCK-"

"EMMA!"

"OH GOD-"

Emma went down for a forceful kiss, ramming her hips with blurring speed, capturing moans and cries between Regina's lips. She wanted to give that woman _everything._

Regina's walls started to clench around her, and her body started to convulse in a hauntingly strong, earthshaking orgasm as she clasped her ankles around Emma's lower back, fingernails buried deep in the flesh behind her neck.

Regina cried and screamed the rest of the words she had left in her brain against Emma's shoulder.

Simultaneously, the natural muscular response of her body triggered the blonde, and there was something about the desperate milking and sucking of her cock that made her hips try and pick up a more brutal pace before her abdomen tightened and relief finally was granted-

"I love you," she snarled as the first gush rushed through her length and splattered inside Regina. "Love you…" another spurt. "Love _mmf_ -"and another "-you. Love… you…"

Her hips jerked as she spurted the final jets, and the last _I love you_ came out soundlessly.

XXX

They were trembling.

Sweating.

Regina was sobbing and Emma was still convulsing between her legs a little.

They stayed clamped for a long time, shuddering, with Regina entirely clasped around Emma, their lips trying to meet for sloppy, exhausted kisses.

As the panting and gasping and all the other noise subsided, Regina let out an unintelligible protest against Emma's collarbone.

"What is it, hun?"

"Cold," Regina grumbled.

Emma reached for the blanket and threw it over them, keeping most of her weight supported by her hands. Regina chuckled against her breasts, the sound husky and muffled.

" _What_?" Emma asked with a small smile. She loved that sound.

"That can't be comfortable. You can... you know."

"Nope. Not pulling out," Emma grunted, closing her eyes and kissing the top of Regina's head.

Regina chuckled again. "You're not?"

"Are _you_ uncomfortable?" Emma grumbled.

Regina gave her softening penis a playful squeeze, making Emma groan.

"I'll take that as a no," she muttered, dropping her head to the crook of Regina's neck.

"You need to rest. That was a _lot_ of work…"

"I need to keep my seeds in you, Regina," Emma explained, the hint of pride not lost in her tone. "I have to make sure they stay in there so we might… I want it to take this time," she finished, her tone now much more serious than it had ever been.

Regina smiled and nuzzled the curve of her neck, taking in the familiar safe-and-dangerous scent that was incredibly _Emma_ as she closed her eyes, the inevitable urge to sleep starting to envelope her.

"So you _paid_ attention to that Discovery Channel program," she said quietly.

Emma smirked. "Aren't you glad I did?"

"Stop being so cocky, Emma Swan," Regina grunted, clenching one more time.

"Stop doing that! I worked hard and need rest, but if you're gonna keep doing _that_ -"

"You are the one being stubborn about not getting more comfortable."

Emma sighed, pressing another kiss to Regina's head. "Am not moving until it takes," she mumbled sleepily.

XXX

Regina came back to consciousness with the constant, gentle pressure of warm lips on her neck and shoulders peppering her skin with kisses. She smiled languidly, trying to stretch, only to realize that she was immobilized underneath Emma.

She opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the faint clarity entering the room through ugly curtains.

"Did you sleep on top of me the whole night?"

"Sorry," Emma grumbled, lifting her head and placing her chin between Regina's breasts. She had a coy smile on her lips. "Hi."

Regina chuckled, tangling her fingers on her wild mane of blonde curls. "Good morning, dear."

She shuffled slightly under Emma's weight, clenching around… nothing.

"Oh, I took monster out for a breather," Emma explained.

"Mm," Regina smiled, rocking her hips gently against it. "Then how come you are still on top of me?"

"I can't move. I think I dislodged my hip."

Regina chuckled. "So dramatic."

Emma held her upper body in a plank position and lifted her weight with an exaggerated scowl, then she rolled off and immediately snuggled Regina's side.

No matter how familiar and comfortable that position felt, Regina knew there was something twitchy and tense about Emma. She turned her head on the pillow and sighed.

"What is it, dear?"

"You know me too well, woman," Emma grumbled, closing her eyes and burying her nose in the crook of Regina's neck. After a beat, she spoke again, her voice small. "What if it doesn't work again?"

Regina felt a pang in her heart. In the heat of the moment last night, she didn't even consider the possibility of failing.

"I mean, I know we can't lose something that we never had," Emma added as an afterthought.

Regina propped her head up on her hand, carefully studying Emma's face.

"Emma… You know that, no matter what happens, I love you, right? And that I want to be with you, cock or no cock, baby or no baby. You _know_ that, right?"

Emma sighed. "I know, but..."

"We already have a son. We already _are_ a family. I don't know why that bestial phallus showed up again, but I just want you, and Henry, and us."

"Bestial phallus," Emma repeated chuckling, rolling the syllables in her tongue with a hint of pride. "You should use that as my contact information on your phone."

"From all this romantic crap I just said, all you got was the compliment on your penis?"

Emma laughed. "It's so easy to get you all angry, Madam Mayor," she dragged a finger over Regina's thighs, pleased with the trail of goosebumps she left on her skin. "But really, what you just said… That's what I wished the night before my birthday. _Us_. Happily, ever after."

"Well, we can have that anyway."

"Or maybe my dangler came back to shake up your suburban ass a little, you know. To spice things up in bed."

Regina glared at Emma. "Are you insinuating that our sex life is… what is it you call those people with the… the ice cream flavor?"

"Vanilla?" Emma asked with a chuckle.

"I am not vanilla!"

"There's nothing wrong with being vanilla. Why are you so annoyed?"

"Because I am _not_!" Regina screeched angrily. "I buy the most offensive, slutty underwear to parade for you, and when I am on a pencil skirt, I wear _nothing_ because I know you like it! You get a lap dance at least once a month, and not even ten hours ago I let you fuck my-"

There was a loud, muffled thump against the wall, and an annoyed voice spoke. _"For the love of God, you two are anything BUT vanilla! Can you PLEASE SHUT UP NOW?"_

"Idiot," Regina smacked Emma's arm when the blonde started to laugh.

"It's not my fault these walls are thin. You are the cheap ass Mayor, not me."

"I didn't _build_ this pigsty!"

Her anger was tampered down when Emma rolled on top of her again and shut her up with a kiss.

"I hate you so much when you do that," Regina grumbled, smiling as she bit Emma's lower lip. When they pulled apart, she looked up at the grinning imbecile above her. "I know you like this pigpen, and the unattractive curtains, and the floor littered with beer cans. I _also_ know how you feel about the suburban parent concept, but-"

"Are you asking me to move in with you and Henry?" Emma asked with a giant grin.

"Well, it's not that I miss you when you're not there," Regina said in a very unconvincing tone. "It's just that this place is too dirty- _Oh God!_ " she moaned when Emma pressed her hips down between her legs.

"You _miss_ me," Emma said cockily.

"Shut up-"

"You miss me 'cause you _LOOOVE_ me-"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up," Emma chuckled, grinding the tip of her hardening member precisely against Regina's clit.

Unable to help the soft moan that left her lips, Regina pulled her in for another kiss. Considering the way it escalated to more grinding and panting, it seemed that Emma's neighbor would not get any sleep, but then the loud alarm on Regina's cellphone rang.

"No," Emma growled.

"I need to get up," Regina mumbled against her collarbone, making zero effort to get rid of Emma's weight.

" _No_!" she tried to make a bossy growl that came out as an uncharacteristic girly whine. "You need to stay in bed, with your legs up."

"You realize this is a conception myth, right?"

"I meant as in fuck you like that? With your legs up on my shoulders?"

"Emma!" Regina sighed, starting to throb inconveniently hard for someone who had been thoroughly fucked the night before. "I have to go to work. I can't stay in bed all day having sex with you!"

"But it's my day off!" Emma protested, snuggling closer.

" _Your_ day off," Regina kissed her head. "Not mine."

The alarm rang again.

Regina disentangled from her arms and legs with a little bit of a struggle, and sat down on the bed, making Emma immediately roll over to the other side, visibly annoyed.

"You are your boss, Gina," Emma grunted, pressing her face against the pillow, the rest of the sentence coming out muffled and grumpy. "You can give yourself the day off. You can give yourself _eternal vacations_."

Regina chuckled at her childish antics, picking a shirt from the nearest chair, sliding her arms inside the sleeves as she watched Emma for a minute.

The faint rays of sunlight were definitively _not_ helping her. The light bathed Emma's skin in all the right exposed spots, pronouncing the lumps of muscles on her calves, back and arms.

Regina lifted the comforter and smiled smugly. What a cute little ass. So round and firm and the main force behind those deliciously obscene thrusts-

"Stop staring at my ass," Emma grunted.

"You have a cute ass," the brunette countered.

Emma growled something against the pillow again as Regina moved to the living room to retrieve her phone from her bag and turn it off.

"What was that, dear?" Regina asked amusedly from the doorway, folding her arms across her chest as she watched Emma roll onto her back with an inelegant thud.

"I said I'll show you what this ass can do between your legs."

Another throb. "I need to stay away from you-"

Emma's eyes went wide open when she noticed that Regina was wearing one of her long flannel shirts.

 _Only_ the flannel shirt.

"Why are you so damn hot, woman?" Emma groaned, covering her face with the pillow and growling against it as a voluminous tent started to form on the blanket.

Regina swallowed hard. "I will shower and change so you don't have to, uh, suffer."

Emma threw the pillow off. "I like to suffer."

The brunette had to look away when Emma suggestively grinded her hips in the air, under the blanket. "Stop doing that. I have work."

"I don't want you walking around without me today," she grunted, sitting up with a tangle of bed clothing around her waist.

"Oh?"

"You saw it on TV too!" she mumbled awkwardly, cheeks growing red. "The male escorts the female everywhere while she's carrying his litter, and-"

Regina didn't know what feeling was stronger inside her – the urge to smother that cute imbecile with kisses or the urge to let that cute imbecile fuck her with her legs up on her shoulders. Both felt equally strong and appealing right now.

"I love how that fluffy beast inside of you wants to protect all of us all the time, but it's just a meeting in Town Hall, sweetie."

"I am _not_ fluffy!"

Regina refrained from rolling her eyes. "My point is, you will go crazy if I actually _get_ pregnant. You can't follow me everywhere for nine months."

"Well, I could," Emma shrugged.

Regina chuckled, sitting down on the bed and cupping Emma's face. "However primitively cute I find it, you realize that we have separated jobs and other responsibilities in life, don't you?"

"You are no fun," the blonde grunted.

Regina sighed in frustration with the look on Emma's face. That ridiculous pout could reduce the impressive Evil Queen to a not so impressive ball of mush.

"I don't want to go, but I _have_ to be in this meeting. We could have breakfast together, and then you can come over for dinner tonight and we can tell Henry the news about you moving n with us. How does that sound?"

"Fine," Emma mumbled with a petulant eye roll, standing up from the bed as well.

As the blanket slid off her hips and pooled down around her ankles, she let out a painful hiss when she tried to take a step towards her clothes.

"Holy shit, my hip is broken!"

"Ah that's too bad, because I was considering revisiting your wild animal kink tonight," Regina said with a shrug, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"You know what, I am fine!" Emma barked, tripping over the bedsheets with a loud thump as she tried to follow her in the shower, quickly standing up again with the cotton sheets tangled around her legs. "Totally fine!"

XXX

" _Everyone is staring at us_ ," Regina hissed, one hand firmly clasped with Emma's as they made the final steps towards their usual booth at Granny's.

"Move over," Emma spat at one of the dwarves with a scowl.

Okay, maybe they _were_ staring. So rude.

"Fine," Emma rolled her eyes. " _Maybe_. But they know we're together. We're holding hands, not having public sex."

Regina merely shook her head.

"You guys sure can make an entrance," Ruby said approaching their table, placing one mug in front of each woman and pouring hot coffee in them.

"Bunch of prudes," Emma grunted. "Like no one here has ever heard of lesbiansbefore."

"Oh they heard a lot more than that," Ruby said with a low chuckle. "Half the costumers here are also tenants, so. Most of us heard it _all_ , sweetheart. We have real thin walls."

"Oh my God," Regina moaned, hiding her face behind her hands. " _Oh my God!"_

" _Exactly_ like that," Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Emma grunted.

"Relax, no one's gonna remember it tomorrow," Ruby patted Regina's back sympathetically. "Come on, breakfast is on me. As a thank you for the live Animal Planet porn-"

" _Ruby_!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she grinned, and then she frowned at the way Emma suddenly looked like she was… _sheltering_ Regina. "Hey, mind your own business," Ruby barked, and the room suddenly fell silent. "So, what do you want? The usual? I'd recommend double portions after all the night activities."

Emma rolled her eyes and Regina nodded faintly, ignoring the teasing, but just because she was really hungry. When Ruby was gone, Emma forced her to look up.

"I am sorry. I should have told you about the walls."

"You _knew_?" Regina hissed through clenched teeth.

"Remember when you showed up in the middle of the night for my _services_ back in dick incident number one? Ruby said everyone thought I was watching really loud porn."

"You _are_ an idiot!" she groaned.

"Hey, c'mon. It's not so bad."

"Of course you wouldn't think that," her voice dropped to a low snarl. "It wasn't you screaming all night long like a-"

"You were amazing last night. Everything about you is," Emma pressed her hand against her thigh, and the gesture was so soft and intimate that Regina felt her heart melt inside her chest.

She sighed, and when she looked up, Emma was not even hiding her shit-eating grin.

"You are proud of what they heard, aren't you?" Regina asked, half amused and half indignant.

Emma didn't bother to hide her smug expression. "A little?"

"Pig," the brunette hissed, smacking the back of her head. "You are an insufferable cocky i _diot_ -"

"There are children here," Robin Hood mumbled from the booth right next to theirs, with a disgruntled look on his face as he tilted his head to point at his son, Roland.

"Oh, _grow up_!" Emma snarled impatiently.

"I live across the hall from you!"

Emma passed one arm over Regina's shoulders, a look of superiority on her face.

"You do? I thought you lived inside a tree or something."

"No, I don't. And I was forced to go camping with the Merry Men last night," then he turned to Regina. "Can't you see that this woman has no regard for your dignity and honor?"

"This woman here is Regina's girlfriend," Emma growled, moving her body slightly in front of the brunette before she could answer. "And I am not disrespectful. Just because you're a sore loser suddenly Regina can't decide who's best for her?"

"How am I a loser if there was no real competition?"

"Exactly. I didn't even _need_ to compete with you!"

"I was her soulmate!"

" _Was,_ " she nodded with a petulant wink, making finger guns.

"I could still be, if you had not barged in her life with that ridiculously loud yellow carriage and your bad attitude!"

"Trust me, it wasn't _my car_ and least of all my _attitude_ that made her chose me-"

"Perhaps I should challenge you!" Robin said standing up. "That was our way back in the Enchanted Forest! We fight until death for her hand!"

"We are not in the Enchanted Forest anymore, champs," Ruby hurried to intervene, pushing him back to his booth. "Sit down."

Regina nodded at Ruby. Things could escalate horribly when Robin and Emma were in the same room.

"You'd lose anyway," Emma muttered petulantly.

"Emma," Regina warned.

"Want to test that theory, Swan?" Robin asked, standing up once again.

"Only if you don't mind having your ass kicked in front of your son, Pine Breath," Emma snarled, standing up too, ignoring Regina's hand on her wrist.

" _Emma_ -"

"Let _me_ worry about that," Robin hissed, his face growing dangerously red. "You… You… _Assface_!"

"-Robin, sit down-"

"-Emma, you too-"

Emma narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Bring it on, termite!"

"I don't know what that is!" Robin yelled.

"Emma Swan sit down-!"

"You don't know _anything-_!"

"What the hell is going on here?" David barked, pushing the door open, his clear blue eyes going from his daughter to Robin Hood and the awestruck mass of costumers watching the loud argument.

Emma turned to Regina indignantly. "I can't believe you called my dad!"

Regina scoffed. "Trust me, this is embarrassing enough _without_ getting your parents involved."

"That was me," Ruby muttered.

"Traitor," Emma hissed.

"What, are you going to arrest us?" Robin asked David with an arrogant tilt of his chin.

Emma scoffed. "He is going to arrest _you_ , dill hole. I am his daughter. _And_ the Sheriff."

XXX

"This is all your fault!" Emma barked, pointing her index finger at Robin through the bars that separated their cells.

" _My_ fault?" Robin rolled his eyes. "You _stole_ her from me!"

"I did _not_!"

"Yes you did!"

"How could I _possibly_ steal her from you when she was never even yours in the first place? And that's beside the point. Women are not property. Welcome to the modern world, Boy Scout."

"What's a boy scout?" he asked with a frown.

" _God_ ," Emma rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why don't you just go back to the Enchanted Forest live inside a tree again?"

"I don't-"

"Regina told me to get you out in forty minutes, but it looks like you two still have issues to figure out between yourselves," David said, walking towards his desk and sitting down at the top with his arms folded. "Are you enjoying this, to sit there and fight all day?"

"Of course I am not enjoying it," Robin spat. "I could be out in the woods being productive-"

"Sure, what destiny shall befall THE EARTH without you shooting arrows and growing a stub all day-"

"That's not all I do-!"

"I'll take that as a yes," David muttered, getting up and moving towards the exit.

"No, dad - DAD wait!" Emma called out, her face squeezed between the bars.

"Yes?" he asked with a frown and a condescending tone.

"Can you bring me a bear claw or a grilled cheese?"

David sighed, and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**So… Who wants more sin AND some fluff?**

 **And maybe a baby this time? Who knows?**

"Sit up straight," Regina said quietly, placing a large portion of spaghetti with meatballs on their plates.

"I _am_ ," Emma grumbled, fixing her slouched shoulders begrudgingly as she watched the brunette moving around the table taking a seat in front of them and serving herself.

"How was school, dear?" Regina asked, passing the bread basket to Henry.

"It was okay," he said absently-minded, attacking his food as he passed it to Emma without looking at her.

"How's Ava? Did she get better?"

"She's fine," Henry nodded, taking a large bite from the bread roll after smearing it with sauce.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at Emma, only to realize that she was doing the exact same thing, just _maybe_ a little less sloppily.

She was surrounded by peasants.

The rest of the dinner went on in total silence, with the eventual clatter of silverware and the clink of glass.

"So, honey," Regina turned to Henry again as he finished his third serving of dessert. "Your mother and I have been in a relationship for a while now, and you know how we feel about each other, so... I invited her to move in with us. Is that… okay with you?"

Emma looked at him, getting another spoon of pudding for herself, and she exhaled quietly in relief when he looked at her and smiled.

"Cool," he said, fist bumping her arm playfully. "I thought you had already moved in with us, though. You're here all the time," then he turned to Regina. "That's really cool, mom. Can I go play videogames now?"

"Uh sure," Regina said slightly surprised with his reaction. She clearly had not expected _that_ from Mr. Happy Endings _._ "One hour, and then you go to your room finish your homework."

"'kay."

"I had expected a little bit of jumping and hugging," Emma said with a low chuckle, scrapping the last of the pudding straight from the plate to her mouth.

"This is as warm as you'll get, dear."

Emma refrained from rolling her eyes. "Look, I'm-"

"You can sleep in the guest room tonight," Regina cut her off, transferring the rest of the spaghetti from the pyrex to a smaller Tupperware. "And there's pudding on your face."

" _What_?"

"Pudding," Regina said louder, pointing her cheek.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about," Emma said, wiping her face impatiently.

"Are you sure you want to go there, Emma Swan?" she hissed angrily.

"I am sorry about the thing with the walls, okay?" Emma's voice raised to a slight higher pitch. "You think I did that on purpose? I could not think of _anything_ other than _you_ after you entered the room, Regina! How was I supposed to remember about the shitty fucking walls when _you_ were there like… like _that_? You were-" her voice dropped to a shrill whisper "- _bending over my lap with your ass up, woman! Your ASS!_ "

 _Don't fall for the flattering. Don't fall for the flattering-_

There was a slight shift in Emma's demeanor when she narrowed her eyes. "Or did you actually believe what your lumberjack soulmate said about me?"

 _Oh she's doing the dominant voice. It's not sexy. It's not sexy-_

"'cause if you agree with him, Regina-"

"Then what?"

Emma blinked, surprised.

"By all means, go be with Yogi Bear, then. I'll head back to my pigpen with thin walls. You have a good night-"

Emma had half-expected Regina to beg for her to stay, but instead she got a painful smack in the back of the head.

" _What was that for_?"

"Stop being such a mule! This is not about the thin walls! How can you think I want to be with him after _everything_ I told you this morning? After everything _altogether_?"

Emma shrugged, unable to avoid the pink twinge on her face. "He gets to my nerves," she grumbled.

"Well, don't _let_ him!"

"Jesus, Regina, how come I never thought of this brilliant idea before?" Emma exclaimed sarcastically. "Thank you so much, this will solve everything!"

Regina sighed, shaking her head. "Emma, please."

"What?" she plopped back on her chair. "He is your soulmate," she shrugged weakly. "It's in the story book."

"I don't give a damn about that stupid book!"

Regina's eyes widened as she covered her mouth.

"He's on that selective hearing phase, don't worry," Emma said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder to indicate Henry in the TV room, too absorbed with this game to be listening to his newly U-hauled mothers.

"Could you please stop with that pissing contest because of a book?" Regina muttered quietly. "What _I_ feel is what matters, and I don't feel anything for him. Just for you, you moronic… _stupid_ … beautiful imbecile… Ugh, I hate when I can't be mad at you!"

Emma felt her heart much lighter inside her chest. Much lighter. And the way Regina was standing, the lack of _real_ anger but instead the annoying exasperation, just switched her mood to playful asshole. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"Are you telling me that all the brawling was not even a _little_ bit hot?"

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. Emma Swan was incorrigible.

"You two were ridiculous, acting like peacocks-"

"But… I was showing off my physical superiority. I made him look like a trapped mouse. You _saw_ how intimidated he was-"

"Emma, public disturbance and petty fights are _not_ arousing. And that doesn't prove physical superiority-"

"I can punch him."

" _I don't want you to punch anyone_!"

"Okay, okay… No punching," then after a beat "You sure?"

Regina shivered. She hated when Emma dropped her voice like that. She hated that Emma _knew_ just how much that affected her. She would start getting away with _too_ much trouble if she kept doing that.

"Tell me," Emma muttered, standing up and rounding the table, stopping behind Regina. "Were you actually angry because we embarrassed you?" she placed both hands on her waist, her lips an inch from her ear "Or because that made you wet?"

"Stop… trying to get in my pants when I am mad at you!"

"You can pretend to be mad all you want," Emma said in a low voice, lips brushing the back of her neck, pressing her raunchy bulge against her ass. "I'll be in the guest room, in case you need my… physically superior services in your pants."

Regina inhaled sharply, her heartbeat increasing tenfold, the throbbing between her legs going rampant-

She lifted one arm and cupped the back of Emma's head with her hand-

"Only after you do the dishes, dear. It's your turn."

Emma pulled back growling. "Oh c'mon, Regina!" Her smile was painful as she walked away with a throbbing erection. "Way to kill the mood-"

"You deserved that."

"I was arrested for my behavior!"

"And I wanted to punish you a bit more," Regina said smugly.

"You should _thank me,_ and not punish me, for being so hot and good in bed-"

"Someone here is with a bustling ego _and_ pheromones up to their head-"

"Are you guys talking about that documentary on animals having sex we saw the other day? That was _so_ gross," Henry came into the dining room, going for the dessert platter. "Ma, you ate all the pudding? _Dude_!"

"Huh," Emma mumbled and turned to Regina. "Maybe make some more?"

"Absolutely not," Regina shook her head. "You both ate sugar enough for a week already."

Henry rolled his eyes and left with a grumpy slouch, dragging his disproportionally large feet across the floorboards.

Regina folded her arms and spun on her heels to stare at Emma, who was hidden from waist down behind a chair.

"So, selective hearing, huh? I thought he was playing Monopoly that night. He seemed really focused on stealing all your money."

"How come that is my fault too?" Emma snapped, then she looked indignant. "Wait a minute, he was? And you didn't tell me? That's why I lost!"

"Sure, not because you don't know how to play it."

"I _know_ how to play it!"

"Of course you do," Regina kissed her softly, patting her face. "I need to get some reports done. Can you make sure Henry finishes his homework?"

"Okay," Emma kissed her again, giving her ass a light smack before turning around. Being domestic felt so… nice.

XXX

"Hey," Emma said from the doorway to Regina's office.

"Oh, hi!" Regina grinned, reading glasses atop her nose as she rummaged her desk for a pen, when her eyes suddenly fell on the clock. "Oh God, I didn't realize it was so late! I am so sorry-!"

"S'okay. Kid went to bed and I just thought I'd let you know."

"Did he finish his Math assignment?"

"Uh… Sure?"

"Emma!"

"We were in co-op mission and we kicked ass of a bunch of kids from his school. Maybe his grade will suck, but at least he'll be the cool kid. Or maybe the older kids will beat him up for ruining their scores-"

"Emma!"

"Okay, sorry, I got distracted with the game."

Regina's dark eyes lingered for a minute on the slight bulge on her sweatpants, not even registering the babbling on Emma's end.

"-I'll get up earlier tomorrow, and I'll help him finish it before school-"

Regina nodded, not even sure what she was nodding to. The way Emma acted like a total dick at Granny's, the way her voice sounded, and the way the veins jutted in her arms and neck…

"-Is that cool? Please, don't be mad at me-"

Regina nodded again, eyes swiftly traveling from Emma's upper body in a ridiculously tight t-shirt to the large pair of sweats… The fabric was thick enough to hide details, but she already memorized them… the large vein that pulsed hotly when Emma was inside her, and the shiny, broad gland that-

"Regina."

"Mm?"

"Eyes."

"I beg your pardon?"

Emma grinned. "My eyes are up here, babe."

She flinched awkwardly and then rearranged her features to a scolding frown. "Stop distracting me, Emma Swan! You are a very bad influence to this household's schedules and appointments!"

"Want to me to move out?"

Regina huffed.

"Well? 'cause you were just ogling my cock like a piece of meat, and if there's _anyone_ who should be indignant here, that would be me-"

"No, that wouldn't."

"No that wouldn't," Emma said, not even blushing. "So… Are you done with paperwork?"

Regina sighed, removing her glasses so she could rub her eyes. "Not really."

"You invited me to live here on a _very_ boring night, you know."

The brunette chuckled, because apparently she would never have a serious conversation for longer than five minutes with that annoyingly cute woman again. So much for an adult relationship.

"I promise I'll finish this as soon as I can, and then I'm going to bed."

"Can I keep you company?" she asked suggestively, sitting on top of her desk.

Regina eyed the bulge carefully. And her arms flexing as she grabbed the wooden edges. "I don't think that's a good idea, dear."

"I can help."

Regina lifted an eyebrow.

"I can give you… proper encouragement to finish this shit quickly," Emma said, smirking as she teased the elastic band of her pants with her hand, watching Regina gulp.

"Get out, Emma."

Emma threw her tongue out as she slid off the desk and walked to the door. "Boring," she repeated, closing it behind her perfectly cute and firm rear…

Regina shook her head.

She was _so_ fucked now…

XXX

Her phone vibrated and she sighed, lowering her reports. There was only _one_ person who could be sending her a text at this hour. A person who now lived under the same roof as she did.

BESTIAL COCK: Are you done yet?

HOTPANTS: When did you change your contact information on my phone _again_?

BESTIAL COCK: When you were too distracted thinking about me fucking you.

HOTPANTS: Idiot.

BESTIAL COCK: _typing…_

BESTIAL COCK: Are you done yet?

HOTPANTS: NO!

BESTIAL COCK: (attachment)

Regina groaned. Why did she have to open the pictures? Why did she do it _every. Single. Time_?

It was a dark image, but she could see most of its excessive length, the smooth and warm, flushed skin stretching over its round thickness, the shadow of the largest vein, and the purple hue of the tip, glistening with the fading light coming from a nightstand lamp-

BESTIAL COCK: Drooling much?

HOTPANTS: Go to bed.

BESTIAL COCK: I will jerk off, then. Not in the mood for camp night under a tent.

HOTPANTS: Fine.

BESTIAL COCK: You'll let me waste Swan's finest material in the toilet? Or your bedsheets?

HOTPANTS: Don't you _dare_ ejaculate on my bedsheets-

BESTIAL COCK: I'll do it on your pillow.

HOTPANTS: EMMA SWAN-

BESTIAL COCK: I am marking my territory and I KNOW that makes your pussy throb, babe.

Regina snarled, throwing her phone away. She was almost fifty percent sure that Emma would _not_ do it on her bedclothes, but even if she did… Jesus Christ, that was too distracting. Her pulse was faster between her legs than inside her chest. She needed to get that stupid report done, and all she could think was of Emma Swan on her bed, sweatpants down to her ankles, stroking her monster cock as she produced low growls-

" _Idiot_ ," Regina hissed, smacking her notebook shut and throwing her glasses on top of a modest amount of paper. The simple motion of walking towards the door was enough to make her flinch. The discomfort of her thighs rubbing together could be almost unbearable if she were not so used to it by now.

She climbed the stairs on tiptoes, cursing under her breath. Barefooted, her clumsy steps were muffled by the thick carpet in the hallway as she went to check on Henry. He was fast asleep, one gangly arm hung from his bed, his mouth slightly open, snoring loudly.

Oh her precious, polite and gentle baby was turning into… Emma Swan.

She sighed, a small smile playing on her lips as she closed his door. She loved being surrounded by those adorable people without manners…

Spinning around, she throbbed once she faced her bedroom door across the hall. It stood ajar, a yellowish column of light bathing the floorboards. Regina swallowed, walking slowly towards it-

To an empty bed.

The sheets were intact, and there were no discarded clothes on the floor. There was no noise of water running coming from the bathroom. She grinned, walking out as fast as she could without making much of a fuss.

Every light was out downstairs, except for one lamp in the corridor to her office and the guest room. She walked slowly, heart beating on her throat and between her legs as she approached the door.

She pushed it open softly.

Emma's bags were on top of the single bed, and there was a faint hint of the toothpaste Emma liked -

" _Ah!"_ she half-gasped, half-moaned when arms grabbed her from behind and pushed her against the wall. She felt Emma's hot, uneven breath on her neck, her raging erection against her ass, her hands sliding up her blouse to cup her breasts.

"Tell me you are mine," Emma grunted, thrusting her hips against Regina's rear.

"W-What?" she whispered faintly.

"Tell me you belong to me and no one else, Regina."

"I… oh _God_ ," she moaned again, louder, when one hand slid downwards and through the waistline of her tailored pants, cupping her wet sex over her ruined underwear.

"Tell me, and I'll give you what you want," Emma snarled, her teeth nipping at Regina's ear, the hand on her breast no longer gentle. "This is what you want, right?" she hissed, pushing her body forward so that Regina's face was squeezed against the wall.

She was _so_ not going to do that. She was done playing the submissive bitch for that asshole-

Emma pulled her panties to the side and rubbed her clit with the tip of her middle finger. Sliding it down her slippery folds, she was greeted by hot slickness and pulsing flesh, and she let out a simple moan, soft and _Emma_ and once more so surprisingly feminine-

"I… I belong to you," Regina whispered frantically. "I _am_ yours, baby-"

"Say you don't love him," Emma grumbled, fumbling with the elastic of her sweatpants as she continued to grind and rub Regina's clit. "Please say you don't love-"

"I love you," Regina whispered desperately, turning around, zipping down her pants and getting rid of them along her underwear "I love you," she whispered again, cupping Emma's awed face, pressing her lips into hers in a hot, messy kiss. "I don't love him," she muttered, barely registering that she was being lifted into the nearest piece of furniture "I didn't choose him. I don't want him-"

"You want me?" Emma whispered against her lips, hands pressing firmly against her hips.

"Just you," Regina nodded, biting her lower lip, sucking it for a second, pulling her closer by the back of her neck as she spread her legs wider.

"Forever?" Emma grumbled, as if she were not a hundred percent aware of what she was saying anymore.

"Yes," Regina hissed, dragging her foot up her leg and pressing her ass with her ankle, demanding friction.

Emma opened her eyes, thumbs grazing Regina's lips impressively gently. Regina basked in the sensation, but after noticing that Emma was no longer moving her hips or kissing her, she opened her eyes too.

There was more than love twirling around those green eyes, loud and overwhelming and powerful as a rainstorm.

"Emma?" she whispered.

The blonde reached down to line herself, never breaking eye contact. Regina's lids fluttered and Emma moaned when hot, pounding flesh touched wetness for the first time. She pressed her hips softly, and Regina moaned and she groaned, and she was halfway in, squeezed in warmth.

It felt like home.

She felt a knot on her belly and another on her throat as she watched Regina's parted lips and felt her uneven, frantic breath against her lips, mixing with her own breathing.

"Marry me," she whispered.

Regina silently clasped around her. Her hand came back to cup Emma's expression of adoration, as if she were the most precious thing in that woman's world. She held Emma's face for a minute, reading her eyes, reading her silent lips.

"Marry me," Emma said again, tucking a strand of dark hair behind Regina's ear.

Without flinching or breaking eye contact for a second, Regina used her feet to press her ass, making her bottom out the remaining inches. Emma was pulsing violently inside of her, as if she could explode at any second.

Regina grabbed the hand still resting on her face and drew her fingers to her mouth. She clasped her lips around the tip of her middle finger, then she took it in almost entirely before swirling her tongue around it.

Emma's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her lids fluttered shut this time. Her hips started to roll automatically, stimulated by the sucking motion of Regina's lips. She picked up a soft pace, pounding deeply, slowly.

Regina's moans vibrated around her finger, until Emma slid it out and claimed her mouth once again, rocking languidly between her legs. Every thrust swallowing her member was making her approach climax much too fast-

"Yes," Regina mumbled against her mouth, kissing her sloppily as her hands urged Emma's rear to go faster. "Yes," she whined, digging fingernails on firm flesh. "Yes!" she cried with a shuddering breath. "YES!"

Emma had no idea if that was encouragement or the answer to her question, but she rolled her hips faster, picking up a rougher pace, thrusting, filling, owning-

"Yes," Regina rasped, pushing Emma's face away from hers so that Emma could see her nod frantically, smiling with a tearful gaze, moaning her answer. "Yes, baby. Yes. Yes-!"

Emma grinned, attacking her lips again, going faster, harder, pounding relentlessly to keep up with her bursting heart. She curled her toes and squeezed the muscles of her thighs, concentrating on not coming-

"'Gina," Emma breathed, her voice strangled as she realized her techniques to hold herself weren't working. "I'm going to nut-"

"Bed," Regina mumbled, tangling her frantic hands with Emma's hair.

Emma picked her from the vanity, managing to stay inside of her as she walked towards the bed with Regina clamped around her in every way possible. They fell with a soft plop on the mattress, Emma's bags rolling to the floor in the process.

"Please don't stop," Regina begged against her lips, clasping her legs around her waist.

And that was the moment Emma realized she would go to hell if that woman asked her to.

She picked the pace again, thrusting, hitting spots that made Regina curl her toes and maul the skin of her shoulders. She thrusted vigorously, because she needed to fill Regina, her ultimate, most primal way of marking her. She was hers.

 _She's yours…_

 _Forever._

Her hips' movements went blurry, and all she could see in front her was Regina's face, and how she was going crazy, and desperate-

Emma angled upwards and counted.

Three thrusts, for each a sob, and finally one broken scream.

Regina was convulsing underneath her, clasping the bedsheets for dear life as Emma's hips still smacked her rear forcefully, contracting her muscles, milking Emma, demanding-

"Give me your come," Regina stuttered. "Mark your… territory… inside of me now-"

Emma exploded with a muffled moan into countless jets, burying her face on the crook of Regina's neck, sinking her teeth on her shoulder as her hips jerked erratically. She came and came and emptied herself, and hot, messy slickness dripped down between their clamped flesh, tainting skin, tainting the bedsheets, pooling underneath their hips…

Emma collapsed on top of her, sweat making their skin feel impossibly close. She kept her eyes shut, feeling the lazy pattern of Regina's fingernails against her back and arms and ribs. Her pores stood on end as pleasant shockwaves still rolled down her lower belly and crotch and thighs.

She tried to lift her weight on her hands, but a groan of protest from Regina's lips stopped her, keeping her exactly where she was.

She chuckled, feeling absolutely drained. She caught a whiff of their scent together, and she was mesmerized how Regina's perfume still managed to stand out mixed with body fluids and _sex_.

"I love you," Emma whispered, kissing the spot on Regina's shoulder that contained a large bruise with her teeth marks.

"I love you too, but bite me again like that and I'm calling this wedding off-EMMA!"

She yelped when Emma lowered her lips and took another bite just below the first one. Regina pushed her up from her body.

"It's a love bite," Emma shrugged with a lazy smile plastered on her face as she hovered over her.

Scandalized, Regina smacked her face.

"OUCH!"

"It's a love smack," the brunette answered smugly.

Emma looked down at her, left cheek flushed. She grinned devilishly. "Keep that up and I'll get hard again. Then I'll show you a _love_ thrust-"

"Oh please, _do_ ," Regina purred, cupping her burning cheek. "Do it now," she said slowly, taking Emma off guard when she slapped her other cheek.

Emma laughed between a groan and a growl. "Oh you're gonna pay for that, Madam Mayor-"


	9. Chapter 9

Regina smacked her alarm clock lazily and rolled to her original position, turning her head back slightly with a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"Morning," she whispered.

She felt deliciously sore and _used_ , and the memories alone were enough to ignite a small throb between her legs. And unless she was completely out of her mind due to the excessive number of orgasms she had last night, she was pretty sure she was _engaged_.

To Emma Swan.

Her beautiful, fluffy idiot.

 _Fluffy?_

She opened her eyes and rolled on her back, finding a small pile of pillows behind her instead of Emma's solid body.

Regina sat up, face scrunching in a frown. Emma's pajamas were scattered on the floor, making a small trail towards the bathroom. Regina could smell her ginger soap right after noticing the large water puddles on the bathroom tiles.

That woman couldn't step on the rug for the life of her.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed.

Emma was not a morning person, and it was very unlike her to get out of bed without making a fuss or letting Regina know she was up, usually with a million of kisses until Regina finally got annoyed enough to go downstairs and make breakfast for them.

That smelled a whole lot like a major freak out.

With a pang in her heart, she went downstairs and let out a choked gasp of surprise when she found Henry ready for school, putting his cereal bowl in the sink.

"Morning, mom," he grunted with heavy lids as he made his way towards her.

"Why are you up already, honey?"

"Ma made me get up before sunrise so we could finish my Math assignment because she promised _you_ she would," he snorted. "Can she go back to not living here with us? She was nicer when she was only visiting."

Regina smiled, bringing him close to her in a tight embrace as she kissed the top of his head – a couple years from now and she would have to tiptoe to kiss his cheek. He smelled like fresh out of the shower, too.

"You showered for school?"

"Again, can Ma not live here? She _made_ me. Said it would help to smarten up… Can you believe her?"

Regina could have laughed at how absurdly similar his rants and grunts were to Emma's, but she didn't have the heart to upset him further.

"She won't always be like that, and you know it," Regina said, rubbing his shoulders while he continued to hide his face on the curve of her neck. "She's the cool parent."

That made him look up.

"What do you mean, she won't always be like that? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Did it look like there was?"

"She was definitively quiet and thoughtful and bossy. I don't like Ma like that."

Regina chuckled, but her heart sank lower inside her chest. That could not be good.

"And she was wearing gym clothes," he added. "She must be really angry at something to go for a morning run when it's not even morning-"

Regina ate her breakfast in silence, which didn't consist on much food. She was too nauseous for coffee and greasy pastry. And the saddest part was that she was sure Emma would insist on a ridiculous amount of carbs after their night activities.

It was even sadder that she would probably not be feeling sick if Emma were there.

She drove Henry to school and finally plopped down on their couch back home. She had never called in sick, but well, there was a first for everything.

Her secretary had assured her she would call if something needed her exclusive and immediate attention, but that was not the reason why Regina wouldn't stop looking at her phone, until she fell asleep with a blanket around her shoulders, watching morning cartoons.

XXX

She jumped from her small cocoon of blankets when she heard the front door click shut.

"Emma?"

The blonde appeared on the doorway of the TV room slowly. Her hair was tied into a messy bun atop her head, and on general she was a sweaty mess in large sweatpants and a tight tank top.

"What- What's wrong?" she immediately was in front of Regina when she noticed askew hair poking out of a blanket.

"I wasn't feeling well."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I did."

Emma looked at her phone after collecting it from her back pocket. "Damn," she hissed at the missed call notification, and then she sat down on the coffee table, and her green eyes were wide, and round, and she looked terrified. "I am so sorry! Are you okay? Do you wanna go see a doctor? Can I-?"

"I am fine," Regina held her hand, smiling sadly. "Are _you_?"

"Of course I am."

"It's okay if you freaked out. Marriage is a big deal, after all."

It seemed that it took Emma a full minute to understand what Regina was talking about. Then Emma's eyes grew even wider.

"Oh my God, is that what you-? Jesus fuck, of course you'd think that!" she was laughing, but it was a nervous laugh. She stopped when she noticed the look on Regina's face. "No. _Please_. Please don't think that. No. That's not it."

"Well, then what?"

Emma looked utterly embarrassed now, her flushed cheeks growing slightly redder. "I, uh. I woke up to pee and… it was gone. Monster was gone," she added when Regina frowned.

"So… you got upset… because your penis disappeared."

It wasn't a question.

It sounded more like a soft accusation preceded by a lot of smacks for worrying her to death over a missing cock.

"Regina, I'm sorry, I didn't think you would worry about it… I got up to help Henry and I decided to clear my head because, well, I know you were enjoying that I had a cock, and I still had one when I proposed, and now it's gone, and I was afraid we'd become that vanilla thing you hate so much, and Robin Hood-"

Emma shut her mouth.

Not with a smack on the back of her head, but with a hot, fierce kiss against her lips.

A kiss that lasted an eternity, a kiss that got both women panting and gasping.

"Don't do that again," Regina sighed against her lips. "And I have something for you."

Emma remained silent as she watched Regina leave and come back after a few moments, blanket still draped around her shoulders. She was holding a dreamcatcher.

"What is it?"

"I got this from Rumpelstiltskin while you were in jail-time-out yesterday. I realized that somethings you have to see for yourself so you can believe."

"Okay?" Emma said, her tone half bored, half polite.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Just take it."

The dreamcatcher was not just a dreamcatcher, apparently. The second the tips of Emma's fingers touched it, a few sparkles flew and her skin buzzed with the magic in it. Before she could argue about being electrocuted, images appeared in front of her and she went silent.

It was like she was…

She was Regina.

Not that she _was_ Regina, but she could see from her point of view, and she could feel her heart beating at a quiet pace.

It was Regina's _heart._

And she was sitting at Granny's, a cup of coffee in front of her on the table, Robin Hood across from it, smiling at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emma snarled, shoulders growing tense.

" _Watch_ it," Regina said gently, holding her wrists. "All of it."

Emma focused her attention back to that moron, reluctantly. She watched what appeared to be two more dates, one at Granny's again and the other by the pier. The next scene was Robin apologizing and leaving with Marian. The only thing that soothed her was Regina's steady but soft heartbeat.

And then the images changed, and there _she_ was, in front of Regina, apologizing for bringing Marian back and… Regina's heart was a pounding mess. And she was reading her note at council meeting-

 _ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE ME A LITTLE BIT._

Regina's heart was loud and fast like a fanfare band.

She watched herself entering Regina's office in sweatpants and a top and the suspicious bulge, and not only Regina's blood pressure raised, but also the volume of the thumping noises against her eardrums…

The scene dissolved and she saw herself barging in many moments of Regina's life, mocking her, speaking through a mouthful of food, annoying her, showing up at her doorstep at night and introducing herself as Henry's biological mother…

 _Thud thud thud thud thud…_

And there was the day Regina thought she drank the potion, and her frantic heart was sinking, slowly, and breaking…

And Emma was on top of her, rocking her hips, and her heart was close to exploding, beating everywhere, and throbbing everywhere…

The images dissolved and the dreamcatcher was only a dreamcatcher again.

She didn't look up at Regina. It took her several moments to absorb what she had just seen.

"You showed me… your heart," she mumbled quietly.

"Yes."

She could hear the small smile on Regina's voice, but she was not ready to face her yet.

"I made your heart beat faster." _Than him_ was heavily implied, but somehow Emma thought it was unnecessary to bring up his name again.

"You always had that effect on me."

Emma looked up, and she swallowed hard when she saw Regina's expression.

Love.

Adoration.

Peace.

Trust.

Safety.

Need.

 _Home_.

"I…"

Regina stood up from the couch and slowly straddled Emma's lap on the coffee table, enveloping them both in the warmth of the blanket.

"Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't," she gulped, not sure what to say. Her arms slid around Regina's waist, and she felt the silk fabric on her skin. "You're wearing pajamas?"

"I called in sick."

"Because of me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

"I am sorry, Regina-"

"Don't apologize. Just talk to me when something's bothering you."

"Okay."

"You are sweaty."

"I was running."

"Mm… you're very sexy when you're-" she nuzzled Emma's damp neck, biting down her earlobe and whispering "-dirty."

Emma smirked, her flesh shivering and burning like a wildfire. "Am I?"

"Ye- Oh!"

Regina was on her feet in an instant, one hand covering her mouth as the blanket slid off her shoulders.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Emma sprung on her feet within a millisecond.

"Stay back," Regina growled, hand still on her mouth.

"But what-?"

" _Back_!" she snarled, spinning on her heels and running as fast as she could towards the nearest bathroom.

XXX

"We should go see Whale," Emma said, changing into her uniform as she fumbled inside the closet.

Regina closed her eyes, throwing her head back against the headboard, nursing a cup of herbal tea.

"I am fine."

"I never saw _anyone_ throw up like that," said Emma's voice, still slightly muffled.

"That's why I locked the door," Regina hissed. "You had no business busting it open."

"I was worried about you!"

"For God's sake, what are you looking for in there?"

"Ha, don't try to deflect. We are still discussing your vomit, Regina."

"If you mess up our clothes, we will be discussing your new bed in the guest room!"

Emma stuck her head out and sighed. "I can't find my Firefighter uniform."

"Maybe because you're _not_ one?"

"Fire drills, baby," Emma said, refraining from rolling her eyes because Regina was sick. "Once a year, me and dad go to the school and teach the kids how to be safe in case of fire. You _know_ that."

"Since when?"

"Since a council meeting two or three years ago, when you called me _lazy product of nepotism_ even though I was Sheriff _before_ my dad remembered he was my dad."

"Oh."

"That's okay, I don't mind," Emma grinned.

"I'll bet," Regina scoffed.

"What?"

"You like the female staff drooling for you in that stupid outfit-"

Emma chuckled, cockily. "I just remember _you_ drooling for me in that outfit."

"Shut up and get dressed before you are late for work. I'll look for you."

"I'll give a better look later, don't worry," Emma approached the bed and kissed her. "I want you to rest."

"I am bored."

"You were going to take a day off anyway, so what's the deal?"

"I'm gonna miss you."

And just then Emma noticed the tearful gaze that was very, _very_ uncharacteristic of Regina.

"Baby-"

"Get out of here, Emma Swan!" she barked, sliding under the blankets angrily.

"Gina, I-"

" _OUT_!"

" _Geez-"_

XXX

"Ma?"

Emma looked up from the reports she was supposed to be filling, and smiled.

"Hey, kid!"

"Are you busy?"

She looked at the pile of late paperwork she should have submitted to Regina three weeks ago.

"Is your mom here too?" she asked cautiously, checking above his shoulder.

"No, just me."

"Then no, absolutely not busy," Emma grinned, pointing David's empty chair. "What are you doing here? Oh wait, did something happen to your mom? Is she-?"

"She is fine," Henry interrupted her with an eye roll. "I mean, she's sleeping it off now."

"What is that supposed to mean, _now_?"

"When I got home she was throwing up, like, _a lot_ ," his face scrunched in disgust. "And she got really mad with the mailman because he stepped in one of her flowerbeds and dragged dirt to the porch. And then she cried while she made lasagna for dinner. Tried to, I mean."

"Tried?"

"She just… got sick of it, I guess. Left everything on the counter and went to bed. But before you freak out," he added, guessing exactly what Emma's next move would be "-I think I know why she's being so weird."

He took the storybook out of his school bag and smacked it heavily on Emma's desk, making several reports slide off wooden surface.

"Are you going to… read me a story?"

He rolled his eyes just like Regina would have done. "It changed. Look-"

He opened it on a marked page, and Emma was surprised to see Regina and her drinking wine at a small restaurant. It was their first date after dick number one disappeared and they finally admitted they were in love with each other.

Henry turned the page, and the next picture was one of them in Regina's bedroom, with a pregnancy test, looking upset. Then there was Emma fighting with Robin Hood.

"Oh, I am sorry I missed that," Henry snickered. "But he was just being an ass because Marian broke up with him and then he thought Mom would want him back. But you _know_ that Mom loves you, right?"

Emma had to smile embarrassedly at that. "Yeah, kid. I know that."

"Here, there's more," he flipped the page, and it showed them this morning before Emma went to work, and it depicted Regina in full dragon mood. "And… I wanted to ask, but then I realized I didn't want to know _how_ you two did it… But this is probably why she's all angry and whining a lot today…"

The next picture had the three of them, sitting on their bed, and Regina was holding a…

"What?" Emma stuttered, turning the next page and finding it blank. "Where's the rest? Where's the rest of the story?" she pressed on frantically.

"Maybe we should go home and… tell Mom. Then we'll see what happens?"

"Right," Emma nodded, her head buzzing, amazed at how rational and calm her son was. But then again, he was also Regina's son. Regina was the annoying voice of reason. "Okay," she said again, grabbing her phone and her jacket and hushing towards the door, the sudden movement making more reports fly and the chair spin noisily on the same spot.

Henry grabbed his book and followed her. He yelled when she set to a run.

"Ma! The car!"

But she wasn't listening anymore, and Henry rolled his eyes, hurrying to catch up with her.

XXX

Emma checked Henry outside through the glass window of Mr. Clark's store. His cheeks were flushed and he was struggling to catch his breath, but she would have time to apologize later.

Mr. Clark held the pregnancy test warily and peered at Emma through the rim of his glasses. "Funny. I thought you and Regina were being lesbians together now-"

"Do you want me to punch you?" Emma snarled. "Because HELL I feel like punching _anyone-"_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he put the box in a paper bag hastily and offered it to her. "It's on the house, please don't hit me!"

Emma snatched it from his hand, eyes narrowed at him, and then she pushed the door open.

"C'mon, kid!" she called out for Henry, starting to run frantically towards 108, Mifflin Street.

"Why do we have to run?" he complained, not sure if Emma was actually hearing him from a block away. "It's not like Mom will go anywhe- _Damn_!" he hissed, hurrying his steps when Emma disappeared around the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope this chapter makes up for the fact that the last one had no smut…**

Emma was huffing, rolling her eyes like a child.

A bratty one at that.

Henry came ten minutes later, gasping for air, hair absolutely disheveled as he skidded in front of her.

"Jesus, kid," Emma tutted. "We need to hike more. You suck."

" _You_ suck!" he hissed angrily, his voice oscillating ridiculously from deep to high pitched within half a second. "I am never going on hikes with you, you… crazy… runner…"

Emma started to laugh, because there was nothing else she could do. He was so pissed at her, and he looked _so_ much like Regina, that it actually made her heart ache to be next to her again.

"Yeah, laugh now," he said. "Just wait till I tell Mom you dragged me here without paying attention to traffic lights and stop signs. And that three cars honked at us."

"I will do you Math homework for a month," she said, eyes growing wide.

"I am better than you at Math."

"I will… clean your room?"

"Again, better than you at that."

Emma snorted. Such a mama's boy.

"I'll do your chores for a month. _Two_ months," she added quickly when he started to shake his head. "Trash, dishes, and shoveling snow from the front walk."

"And mow the lawn when it's summer," Henry said, his tone clipped.

"That's way… _Fine_! Whatever you want! Can you please forgive me once and for all so we can go inside and check on your mom?"

" _Fine_!" he rolled his eyes dramatically, dragging his feet lazily past her on the porch. He pushed the door open and dropped his voice. "What's your plan, genius? Poke her with the stick and tell her to pee on it? She's gonna set you on fire."

Emma scoffed. "Of course _not_!" she said, sounding like this was _exactly_ theplan she had in mind. "But stay next to me. You'll be my shield just in case."

"Aren't you supposed to be my other _loving_ parent?" he hissed outraged.

Emma grinned, ruffling his hair. "I am the cool mom. I drag you to dangerous adventures. And I _know_ your mother would never try to hit me with a fireball with you standing in the way. She loves you too much for that, sloppy ass."

"At least _one_ of my mothers does."

Emma squeezed him in her arms, getting muffled complaints about her stinking after running half of Storybrooke.

"I love you, kid," she said genuinely, and he was unable to keep a straight face. "Thanks for showing me the book. Both times."

"Two months," Henry repeated arrogantly, smirking at her as they took the stairs. "And summertime."

"I miss the time you were just a sweet kid who worshiped me," Emma grunted playfully, elbowing his ribs as they climbed upstairs. "You are just too smart now."

"The student became the master," he nudged her back, realizing that she was incredibly nervous as they approached the bedroom. "It will be fine, Ma. Go on," he whispered, pushing the door open softly. "I want to know, too."

Emma gulped and entered the room, noticing the thick bundle of blankets on the bed, the yellowish light glowing from a lampshade, the soft noise of water running…

Regina came out of the bathroom, tying a fluffy robe around her waist, hair looking a little too disheveled even for her sick standards. She gasped in surprise when she noticed Emma standing on the doorway.

"Emma," her voice was raspy and thick, and she nervously tried to adjust her hair. "I'm awful," she pressed the robe tighter across her chest. "What… what are you doing here?"

Emma was smiling, her heart pounding against her chest with beautiful violence. Her entire body thrummed and sizzled. Regina's olive skin looked mercilessly smooth in the dim-lit room, and the way her hair fell messily over her eyes was just…

Maybe.

Maybe she was.

Maybe she had Emma's baby inside of her.

The thought alone made goosebumps erupt on Emma's arms and legs, and her smile grew wider with pride and anticipation.

"Emma?" Regina asked again, a small frown gracing her features.

"Hi, sweetie," Emma mumbled, chuckling awkwardly, like a teenager infatuated by a girl way out of their league.

"I need a shower," Regina said. "I am a mess, and I don't want you to see it. Why are you home so early?"

Emma's smile was almost reaching her ears. She wanted to see her belly growing, and her breasts swelling. She wanted to help with her sore back and ankles. She wanted to be on the receiving end of pregnant-and-hormonal-Regina's wrath. She wanted to be there and make every weird request a personal mission. She wanted Regina craving and missing and depending on her for nine months just as _she_ needed Regina every day. She wanted to be blamed every single day for her hyperactive bladder and extra, uncomfortable weight. She wanted to get up every night to feed and change diapers so that Regina could sleep. She would walk next to her family on the streets, tall and proud, and she would protect them with her life.

"I want to see you when you are a mess. You are a gorgeous mess."

She didn't hear it, but she could picture Henry just outside the door, rolling his eyes and scoffing, nauseated.

"Are you trying to be flattering?" Regina snapped, getting slightly annoyed that Emma was being so cryptic. "My face is swollen, and I am not clean. I need to wash my hair, and throw these pajamas on the nearest garbage bin. And I _really_ need you to have a word with our mailman. He stepped on my jasmines, and those were hard to grow in this Maine stupid weather! And the porch was clean, and then there was mud, and I _can't_ get out of this bed to fix it, and-"

"Hey," Emma ate the distance between them, reaching out to comfort her, but Regina just pushed her away. Emma swallowed hard as she noticed her dark eyes glistening. "It's okay. You're just having a difficult day-"

"Whose fault is that?" Regina snarled, wiping her eyes angrily. Hormones were going rampant, apparently.

"Probably mine," Emma mumbled. "And I am so sorry you are not feeling very nice-"

"The understatement of the year-!"

"But I think I know why, sweetie."

Regina's nostrils flared. She was silently daring Emma to say something stupid.

"Uh," Emma gulped, taking a few steps back. "Kid? You there? _Please?_ "

Henry entered the room carefully, but he got close enough so he could softly push the small paper bag towards his mother. He had a smirk on his lips when she looked inside and then back at him, astonished.

"I'll enjoy being an older brother, in case it's positive," he said, rubbing her robe-clad shoulder.

Regina's eyes then found Emma's, and it was not hard to read her expression behind the sparkle of thick tears. Emma sighed and moved forward, sitting by the foot of the bed with a tentative smile on her lips.

"Go," she said gently, gesturing towards the bathroom.

Regina spun on her heels in silence, pregnancy test clutched against her chest. She closed the door behind her and took about twenty minutes to finally reemerge.

Emma was already twitching on her seat by the time she did, and Henry, sitting right next to her, had to refrain from rolling his eyes too much because it was starting to feel like they would pop out of his head if that day got any more absurd.

"So?" Emma asked, barely containing her anxiety. "What is it?"

Regina sat down slowly on the bed across from them, both of her hands inside the pockets of her robe.

"I didn't look. Yet," she murmured, pulling the white stick out and exhaling deeply. Her brown eyes dropped to the plastic item in her hand.

Emma and Henry had turned to look at her, and the scene was incidentally the exact one they saw on the book.

"Mom?" he called quietly when she remained silent, eyes glued on the stick.

Regina looked up at them and swallowed.

"What does one stripe and a half mean?"

Emma slumped on her back against the mattress, hands covering her face as she muttered unintelligibly.

"It means…" Henry frowned, reading the instructions in the box. "Oh… You should have gotten one or two. Maybe… a blood test is more reliable? Drugstore tests are not always effective."

"Yeah, and we had to buy the ONLY ONE that was not working!" Emma growled in a long suffering voice.

"We didn't even pay for that," Henry countered.

Regina's eyes went wide.

"Emma Swan, if you _stole_ it in front of our son-"

"I didn't steal it! Jesus!" Emma said mildly offended. "What makes you think I-? Okay, _fine_ , I have a shitty record, but I didn't steal that. Mr. Clark gave it to me."

"Because you threatened to punch him," Henry added.

" _EMMA SWAN!_ "

XXX

One hour later and the three of them were gathered in the waiting room of the hospital in heavy silence. Regina stood up to use the bathroom again, and Emma snapped at Henry the second she closed the door.

" _WHY,_ in the name of God, did you have to tell her that?"

Henry grinned. "You made me run like an idiot for no reason. Call it even?"

" _We were already even_!"

"I was not feeling avenged enough."

"I am not mowing the lawn next summer-"

"Remember that day you took us to town line and let me drive the bug-"

" _Fine_!" Emma hissed, exhaling deeply. "You are a corrupted brat sometimes, did you know that? Well, fine. Your mom likes when I get dirty and sweaty doing manual work-"

"MA!" he growled, covering his ears in disgust as Emma laughed. "You're _so_ gross!"

Emma stopped laughing immediately when Regina returned, but the brunette was apparently compartmentalizing her irritation. Right now she was nervous and needed the _imbecile of her fiancée_ to keep it together.

She sat down between the blonde and Henry, holding hands with both of them.

Emma intertwined their fingers and lifted their clasped hands to her lips, kissing Regina's skin softly.

"Regina?" Dr. Whale appeared on the archway to the exam room. "If you'll follow me-"

"Here," the brunette fumbled her purse, producing two crispy bills and handing them to Henry. "Go buy some comics, dear. I don't think it will take long."

Henry was halfway out of the couch, when Emma snorted. " _Comics_. Is that a new code for Playboy?"

"MA!"

" _Now_ we're even," she winked at him, hurrying to catch up with an exasperated Regina.

XXX

"It looks like I'll have _three_ children to take care of," the brunette said quietly as they moved through the long corridor.

Emma snorted, holding her hand as they entered the room together, but she was smiling like an idiot. "God, I hope so."

"So," Whale turned around, snapping a pair of rubber gloves as he pointed a chair to Regina. "Are you having other symptoms other than vomit?"

"Mood swings," Regina said.

"I don't want to burst any bubbles here, but that could mean anything, especially this early-"

"That's why we're here for the blood test," Emma said.

He didn't mind her tone. "Which arm?" he asked Regina directly, who offered the left one. He applied the tourniquet and felt her veins, wiping her skin with an alcohol soaked pad. "Quick sting… Sorry, there you go-"

He quickly worked with the plastic tubes as both women stared away from it. Emma was already feeling her knees wobble.

"Can I ask… how?" Whale interjected, applying pressure to the needle wound. "Hold this for a minute, please," he told Regina.

"We had sex," Emma said petulantly. "How do you think babies are made?"

"By two women? By the means of those incredible methods of fertilization," Whale said simply. "I find it fascinating, and I wish I had at least assisted with the process."

"There was no process," Regina said reluctantly, pressing her lips in an awkward smile as Emma looked more and more worked up. "If it's positive, that uh, happened naturally."

Whale looked fascinated from one woman to the other. "Really?"

"How long until we have the results?" Emma interjected impatiently.

"Not long, let me-" he left the exam room with Regina's blood sample and rushed to the lab at the end of the corridor. He was back within seconds, and he couldn't help noticing the way Emma was much closer to Regina, now, a hand on her shoulder. Her body language was more eloquent than her; she was _shielding_ Regina from him.

"I'll just-" he showed her a sticking plaster, and pointed at Regina's arm. "Alright, ladies," he took several steps back, keeping his eyes trained on Emma, not exactly sure why she was acting like that in his presence. "It takes a couple of hours, if you want to wait here. Or I can give you a call by the end of the day."

"We'll wait for your call," Emma said, again taking a step in front of Regina and turning her back on him, offering her hands to help the brunette up. "C'mon, let's take you home so you can rest-"

Whale frowned, suddenly struck by an idea. "Hey, Swan?"

"What?"

Regina squeezed her hand in warning.

"You're doing a great job," he said to the blonde, ignoring her threatening stance. "If it's positive, I'll need you to keep the good work with your lady."

Emma instantly relaxed, looking impressively proud and smug. She even smiled as she nodded at him.

Regina shook her head with an amused eye roll.

Whale chuckled, offering the Mayor a knowingly wink.

XXX

When they arrived at the lobby, Henry was already reading his comics in one of the couches, but the exciting air quickly thickened into a charged, aggressive one when they saw Robin Hood trying to make conversation with him.

"Nothing's wrong," Henry said annoyed, rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time. "My mom is pregnant with my other mom's baby. That's all, dude. Can you chill for a sec?"

"You're pregnant?" Robin asked, eyes going wide. "With _her_ child?" he pointed at Emma in utter disbelief.

Regina rolled her eyes, reaching for Emma's pocket and collecting the keys to her Benz. She threw them at Henry.

"Go wait for us in the car, honey."

Henry grabbed them, eyed his two mothers and didn't move. Emma looked like she was ready to jump on Robin's throat and kill him.

"Are you done?" Regina asked in a bored tone. "We need to go home."

"How is that possible? If you said the child was _mine_ , that would make a lot more of sense-"

Regina held Emma's wrist, and for once the blonde obeyed. "Henry," the brunette said again. "In the car. We'll be there in a minute."

He studied her expression and nodded. No one knew Regina Mills better than him, anyway, so he decided to leave and let her handle it.

"We were together _last year._ Aside from not being very good with numbers and logic, what else is wrong with you, Robin?" Regina asked, her voice a sweet, dangerous hiss. "Unless you want a painful reason to be here, I suggest you stop insulting me and my family."

"I came for a routine check-up and I saw Henry," he said with a shrug. "But I mean, how?" his eyes fell on Emma. "She isn't… She doesn't have…"

"She does, from time to time," Regina grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her towards the exit. "And it's bigger than yours," she whispered.

They were almost at the door, hands squeezed tight, heat overflowing between their fingers. Then there was a grunt.

"Bitch."

Emma growled beside her, and Regina could almost touch the anger with her fingers.

She sighed and let go of Emma's hand. "Go get him. I'll wait in the car," she pecked the blonde's cheek. "Teach him a lesson, Sheriff."

XXX

Emma had never felt so mad and so satisfied at the same time in her life.

Right now she was being discharged from the hospital with a small bandage around her knuckles, and the way Regina kissed and praised her all the way home was enough to make her burst with pride.

And hell, breaking his front teeth felt good.

 _God_ , it felt _so_ good.

She was barely listening to the chirp conversation in the car as she drove. Henry was patting her shoulder, and Regina was babbling something about them all deserving some pizza to celebrate.

Maybe she got her birthday wish, after all.

XXX

Emma was in the shower when the phone rang late at night.

" _Regina._ "

"Whale," she breathed.

" _I am sorry I didn't call earlier. We had a minor setback in one of the recovery rooms and I didn't have a chance to take a look at your results until now."_

Regina braced herself, folding one arm around her chest. "Well?"

XXX

"Who was on the phone?" Emma asked, clumsily stepping out of the bathroom and walking around the room as she toweled herself.

"Would it kill you to, just _once_ , do that while you are still _in there_?" Regina admonished her, pointing the steaming room. She adjusted her back against the headboard of the bed as she watched, hungrily, the display of wet muscles, discreetly working on undoing the knot of her robe.

"I heard the phone," Emma said, as if this was the most logical reason to storm out of the shower dripping and pad recklessly all over the thick carpet that covered the bedroom floor. "And we can always dry it with magic, right?"

"Magic is not supposed to be used as a crutch just because you are lazy and stubborn, Miss Swan."

Emma lifted one eyebrow at the suggestive tone of that admonishment. Her entire naked back was exposed to Regina as she dabbed her face with the towel; she turned around, and her blood heated up immediately with the sight in front of her.

Even with the yellow glow of the room, she could see brown eyes darken and olive thighs spread open. The folds between them looked slick.

As if something else other than her brain controlled her body, Emma was dropping on her knees against the mattress in a second. She crawled her way between Regina's legs, green irises burning, sweat already pouring out of her cool, clean skin.

"Who was on the phone?" she whispered, hissing against Regina's lips as she captured her mouth in a hungry kiss at the same time that the brunette dug her fingernails into her arms. "Gina?"

"Mm?" Regina grinned wickedly, toes running up Emma's right calf and then pressing her ass down against her.

Emma grinded between her legs, the first contact of slick, wet skin making both women groan.

"Who was that?" Emma insisted with an impatient moan against Regina's lips as she grinded and rubbed again.

"Who was what?" Regina breathed in her ear, tangling her fingers into the wild mane and pulling painfully. She moaned softly when Emma responded with a firm press of her hips, one hand fondling with her breasts as the other was fisted against the mattress.

"Phone," Emma grunted, nipping her jaw with her nose and making her tip her head back. She worked the skin of her neck with her sinfully eager lips, biting softly. "Who called?"

Regina grinned again, purposefully deflecting as she slid her other hand over Emma's taut back and squeezed her butt once.

The result was another press, this time harder, followed by another similar movement, and another, and another-

"Emma-" Regina breathed, pulling her hair with urgency.

Emma felt the throbbing intensify, and she was about to voice a complaint for being ignored, when Regina grabbed her wrist and dragged Emma's hand between her legs.

Her dark eyes were broadcasting desperation and need and lust, and Emma gasped when she felt wetness against her fingers. She clasped her lips around Regina's mouth, and gathered all the arousal she could before thrusting two fingers at once.

The blonde swallowed a whimper, withdrawing and thrusting again, keeping the pace slow. She wanted to work Regina up until she was begging to come-

"Missed your fingers," Regina mumbled, stifling a moan against Emma's mouth.

"Yeah?" Emma grunted, using her hips to set the cadence of her thrusts, working herself up unintentionally.

"Faster."

"No."

She slid out, and then in.

And out.

"Please," a choked sob. "Please faster."

"Why?" Emma teased, biting back her moan as her overstimulated clit rubbed faster against her own pumping hand.

"Emma-"

The blonde grinned smugly, chuckling in between sloppy kisses, curling her fingers.

There was a low mumble against her lips.

"Mm?" she mumbled back.

"Pregnant," Regina murmured, closing her eyes, languidly running her toes up and down Emma's leg.

Emma stopped kissing her, but her hips started to pick up a rough pace along her thrusting fingers.

" _What?_ "

"Pregnant," Regina moaned lazily, opening her eyes to look up at the green storm waiting for her. "I am pregnant."

Emma blinked down at her, eyes wide, confused.

Her heart was beating fast. Her parted, suddenly dry lips were blowing ragged puffs of hot air on Regina's chest.

She grinded harder, faster, thrusting and rubbing-

Regina gently curled her hands around the back of Emma's neck. She was smiling up at the blonde, and her eyes were drenched, and she had tears rolling down her face when she came, _hard_ ,in absolute silence for the first time, a strangled, silent scream trapped in her throat as her body arched and shook violently.

Emma's hands felt soft against her hips when she closed her eyes.

Her boneless body was still undulating lazily when Emma dropped her head against her shoulder, kissing her collarbone, frenetically rubbing herself against her clenching core. She felt the kisses, the panting.

The mumbled, desperate _I love you_ 's, the stifled whimper in her ear as Emma came furiously and fast between her legs.

Regina expected a heavy body to collapse against her, but Emma held back, sustaining her weight precariously with shaky arms and legs.

The brunette opened her eyes again and looked up to protest about the lack of warmth.

Emma was smiling down at her, and Regina saw everything inside her green eyes. Every bit of emotion running through that sculpted body of hers.

Emma plopped on her side, their legs tangling as she pulled the blankets over them. She nuzzled the crook of Regina's neck, one hand trailing down her sternum until it stopped over her lower belly.

"Worked," Emma growled, pulling her impossibly closer, making Regina chuckle softly. "Made baby."

Regina placed her hands on top of Emma's and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Yes. _Yes_ , you did," she whispered, smiling, drifting off almost immediately after that.

 **One more to go. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Life went on in Storybrooke as usual.

More or less.

Robin Hood moved back to the Enchanted Forest with his son after receiving new teeth that made him look like a donkey.

Doctor Whale assured him, with almost zero enthusiasm, that it was the best they could do, and that he even got that for free from an orthodontist who was a friend of his.

Nobody believed it for a second, but that made him a hero among the Charming-Swan-Mills clan.

On general, people still admired and goofed about Emma Swan. Not because she was the Savior, no.

They were awed because she got Regina pregnant, that was why. No one posed a question on _how_ they did it.

They just took Emma's and Regina's word for it, because even though they no longer survived without electricity, they still believed in magic.

 _That_ made Emma infuriatingly smug, chest out, permanent smirk.

Occasionally Regina wanted to slap the life out of Emma, because she had put on a _lot_ more weight than expected and morning sickness was just part of routine.

The rest of the time that cocky attitude made her horny, and she would blatantly interrupt whatever Emma was doing so that she could fuck her, including Fire Drill in Henry's school.

Regina blamed the uniform, mostly.

Everybody was still terrified of being in the vicinity of three-months-pregnant-Regina, only now for entirely different reasons.

Emma would jump in front of cars to stop traffic so she could cross the street, and everyone that so much as looked at her in a weird way was in deep shit with a very rude and angry speech on lacking manners towards a future mother.

At night Emma was a wonderfully warm body curled up protectively over her back, hand splayed over her not so small baby bump in bed.

In broad daylight Emma was an annoying, ferocious body guard terrorizing half of Storybrooke because they were _breathing too much carbon dioxide around her pregnant fiancée._

Elsa was still terrified of Regina for the same reasons.

She was not a fan of jealous fireballs.

XXX

Emma was pacing furiously as the phone rang, watching the cars fuming against the trees, the metal of the hoods crumpled like paper. The roads still had thick patches of snow left to melt, and the slippery asphalt was causing much more accidents than they had ever registered in Storybrooke.

" _Yes, dear?_ "

"Are you driving and answering the phone?" Emma spat.

" _Don't be ridiculous._ Henry _is driving. We had a few tequila shots to keep ourselves warm, and he is not even slurring his words yet._ "

Emma sighed, relaxing her tense shoulders a little.

"I just wanted to be there with you," she grumbled, watching her father beckoning the toll truck while paramedics gave people assistance with small bruises.

" _You'll be with me in all the other ultrasounds_ ," Regina soothed her.

"Yeah, but Whale said that we might know the sex in this one, and I wanted to be there."

" _I know you did, but does it really matter? Won't you love them the same_?"

"Of course I will, but-"

" _Or did you just want to supervise the length of my skirt, Miss Swan_?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "That was _one_ time, Regina!"

" _Anyway, your father sent me a report earlier, and I know they need your help. In fact, I am heading there after my appointment-_ "

"No you are not!"

" _Excuse me_?" a scoff. " _I am the Mayor_!"

"And I am the Sheriff! Things are under control, you don't need to be here. The roads are slippery as fuck, and there's no way in hell you are coming here with my baby. I am the authority in charge, so no-"

" _Oh you did_ not _pull the authority card on me, Emma Swan… I am still your boss_ -!"

"Yeah, not today," Emma cut her off. "I said no. And that's final."

She waited. Being arrogant and bossy with Regina could end two ways – violence or sex.

Like last time, when she said Regina's skirt was too short for her to go out in public.

Regina threw a ridiculously heavy and ugly vase that Snow gave them for Christmas, which seemed more like an excuse to throw it in the trash than to actually hurt Emma, but _still_.

Emma heard the heavy breathing sizzling against her ear, and the school bell on the background.

She smirked, picturing Regina inside the Benz, parked in front of the bricked wall building waiting for Henry as a horde of teenagers ran free.

"Are you horny, baby?"

" _Idiot,_ " Regina said in a cracked voice.

"Thinking about that time you were a baaaad girl-?"

Regina growled in frustration. " _I need to go, Henry's here_ -"

"Let me speak to him."

" _Hey, Ma._ "

"Hey, kid."

" _How's the accident? Someone got hurt?_ "

"Nothing too serious, just a scare. Listen, make _sure_ your mother drives slowly, and both of you, _seatbelts on_! And watch out if she's not wearing heels to drive. Make her take them off. And make sure she drives straight home after the appointment with Whale. There's soup in the fridge. And help her carry heavy stuff if she buys any. And help her get comfortable on the TV room with lots of blankets and pillows until I get home. And do your homework."

A pause. She knew she was on speaker and both Henry and Regina were rolling their eyes at her.

" _Anything else?_ "

"I love you both. Take care of your mom, okay? I only trust you with that job other than myself."

She didn't need to be a genius to realize that was the moment Henry pressed the call button and put the phone against his ear.

" _I will, Ma. We love you too. Be careful out there_." A pause. " _And thank you for trusting me_ ," he added quietly only for Emma to hear.

She smiled, phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder as David called her to help.

"I gotta go, kid. Try to make Whale tell you if it's a boy or a girl."

Henry chuckled. " _See you home, Ma_."

XXX

"Where's Swan?" Whale asked as soon as Regina stepped the room alone. "I thought she was dying to know the sex."

"The accident on the road was a bit chaotic and she had to stay behind," she placed her purse on the chair as usual. "Henry came with me for the ultrasound."

"Oh, cool. Hey, Henry," he greeted, shoving his head out the door to wave at the teen in the corridor. "Well, tell your lovely alpha dog that I owe her big time."

"What for?" Regina stepped out of her shoes.

"Remember when she dragged me to the Rabbit Hole to celebrate and drink a couple of beers? Well, she got _smashed_. Even had a cigar dangling from the corner of her lips, I have a picture if you wanna-" the smile vanished from his face when he noticed Regina's narrowed eyes. He gulped. "Shit. You didn't know about that, huh?"

Regina sighed. She remembered vividly how Emma returned home at two in the morning the next day after they found out about the pregnancy, reeking of alcohol and cigarettes, a blotch of guacamole on her shirt, singing Guantanamera in bad Spanish using a roll of cheap toilet paper as a microphone.

"Oh, I should have figured she had been with you that night. I was torn between you and Ruby."

"Why?" he snapped the rubber gloves looking mildly offended.

"You are her best buddy now, or something like that," Regina rolled her eyes, changing her clothes for the hospital gown behind the large folding screen. "Because of the donkey teeth."

Whale let out a loud chuckle through his nose on the other side, then cleared his throat and coughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I bet," Regina climbed on the bed for the routine exam. "But why is that that you owe her? You got into a bar fight and she kicked someone for you?"

"Much better," Whale grinned. "I'll get Henry for the ultrasound, we should do it first-"

"I have the impression that you should not finish that story in front of my son."

"What? Why? Soon he'll need help with the ladies, too, and let me tell you, Regina… Your girlfriend has a way with words when she's drunk. She's impressively charming and convincing."

Regina's nostrils flared. " _Do_ tell."

"Hey, calm the fireballs. She just talked a girl into giving me her phone number. And I have a date with her tonight. Because Emma was my wingman. Wing… _woman_ ," he blinked in confusion. "Whatever. It could be both."

"She told you about her penis while she was drunk," Regina sighed. A statement, not a question.

"She told me about her penis while she was drunk," Whale nodded. "Yes. That was actually impressive. She even agreed to let me run some tests in case it ever shows up again."

"I hope _you_ were the only one hearing her brag about it, because-"

"Trust me, that wacko is crazy for you. She was like, broadcasting the news to the entire bar, paying drinks for everyone, making sure everybody heard how much she loved you and, uh, she was very complimentary of your anatomy."

Regina blushed furiously.

"I think I liked it better before, when she just growled at you."

Whale laughed, moving to get Henry, when Regina spoke again.

"Why am I under the impression that you are just stalling? Clearly you wanted Emma here because there's something wrong."

He sighed. "Nothing's wrong. Just… atypical."

"Well?"

"We already discussed the abnormal stretch in your uterus, which is, well, visible."

"You have a clinical way to call women fat," Regina rolled her eyes, trying not to let out the nervousness she felt whenever he brought that up. She should have asked somebody else to take Emma's place at the accident scene.

"You are not fat, Regina. Pregnancy causes weight gain."

"Apparently not this much in such short time."

"Well, there are other factors. Your age, for instance-"

"Fat _and_ old now?"

"Regina," he said gently, and she growled for him to continue. "You're thirty-six. Your lab tests came back and your beta HCG level is a little too high. Nothing to worry about, it can happen when you're in your mid-thirties. Usually women get pregnant earlier, so of course their hormone levels are all different. It also varies from woman to woman. Why don't we get to the ultrasound part so I can see what's going on?"

She nodded, still with an inkling that he was not telling _everything_.

"So, are you excited?" he asked Henry as he walked in and sat a bit awkwardly on the stool that was usually occupied by Emma.

"Uh, sure, of course."

"Alright, let's see how mini Swan is doing today… Mm… _That_ was definitively not there last month… Like I suspected."

"What's wrong?" Henry jumped slightly, one hand flying to cover Regina's like a proper adult.

"Nothing is _technically_ wrong, but... Do you hear that?"

"A really fast heartbeat?" Henry asked.

"Not a fast one."

"What?" Regina yelped.

He pressed the probe against the round lump that was Regina's belly now. "See?" he pointed the screen. "Definitively more than one."

"You are joking."

Whale scratched the back of his head. "I suspected you were expecting twins when I saw the blood test results. And you were not supposed to feel so nauseated, which is another indication of more than one fetus."

"More than _-_ "

The doctor pursed his lips into a tight line as he kept his eyes trained on the screen. "Let's not stress over it, alright?" he turned to Regina. "This is a good thing, and it explains all the weird pregnancy symptoms you're having. We will be able to see them better in a couple more weeks. I can't even tell the sex yet, in the position they currently are -"

"Oh my God," Regina mumbled with a terrified frown. " _They_. You _are_ using plural."

Henry left the room for the rest of the exam, which went on in utter silence instead of the usually loud monthly appointment, with Emma constantly warning Whale to get out from between Regina's legs before she broke his teeth too.

When they were quietly walking to the car, both Henry and Regina checked their phones. Emma had texted them seven times.

Each.

"This is just… extra," Henry rolled his eyes. "How long till you can make another ultrasound?"

"Three to four weeks," Regina sighed. She was overwhelmed, and she was wishing now more than ever that Emma had come and heard the news from Whale himself. If she was going to react badly, she could take that out on him. "Guess we'll have to lay out some beer for your grumpy mom, pamper her with diner, and then break the news gently so she won't have a heart attack or freak out."

"She's not gonna freak out, mom, she's gonna be excessively proud about it," Henry said as they buckled their seatbelts, when suddenly an idea hit him. "But you could tell her like we told you."

"The book?" Regina breathed.

"Don't speed up. And take off your heels. The book is not going anywhere, and Ma is going to kill me if anything happens to you- _Mom!"_ he protested only half-heartedly as she dragged him over the gear stick and kissed the top of his head.

"My bossy body guards," she cupped his cheek, noticing that most of the baby fat was gone from his face, giving place to sharp lines that were becoming impressively similar to Emma's. "What should we cook?"

"Something that _I_ can make. She doesn't want you in the kitchen, remember?"

"Honey, we don't need to tell her that. Besides, your mother is being dramatic. I am not sick."

"But you have got… _babies_ in there."

"It can be our little secret."

"Ma will figure it out, you know. She is a lie detector, Mom."

"I'll deal with your mother, don't worry about it."

XXX

Regina and Henry stood in the middle of the kitchen. She was aghast, and he was bursting with pride.

"I will absolutely _not_ have hot dogs for dinner."

"That's for Ma. There's soup in the fridge for you."

Regina shook her head in annoyance. The pages of the book were still blank, and she was not very confident that she was ready to talk about that.

As if sensing her distress, the front door burst open and a surly-looking, wild haired, drenched Sheriff walked in.

"Hey, I'm home – What's wrong?" Emma's frown was accurately in place as she took in Regina and Henry in the middle of the kitchen looking awfully guilty and conspiring.

"Nothing," they said together.

" _Right_. Someone spill _now_."

Regina pressed her tights together. Her body loved that authoritarian tone. Her mind hated that Emma used it so often.

"I wanted to make you dinner and mom was supervising," Henry said simply, unaffected by her tone and expression.

There was a pause, and Regina was holding her breath. Emma's shoulders sagged, and she walked in, running her fingers over Henry's hair as she gave him a hug. "Thank you, kid," she mumbled with a tired smile, and then proceeded to reach out for Regina. "How about you, sweetie? How are you? How's the baby? Is everything alright? What did Whale say?" she placed a hand over her stomach, looking worried.

"We're all fine," Regina cupped her cold face with a real smile of adoration, only then realizing that Emma was freezing. "Oh my God, take off that coat and the rest of your clothes. Come, I'll run you a bath while Henry sets the table-"

"I'll do it," Emma winked and kissed her hand, pressing it slightly. "You stay here. I'm fine."

"But-"

"No but. There's no need to make you move up and down for nothing. You and the baby need rest."

And with that, Emma departed, kicking her boots by the front door and climbing the stairs in her socks.

Regina turned to Henry, a little relieved that she didn't notice they were hiding something from her.

"We can't tell her now. She won't let me _move_ if she finds out there's more than one!"

Henry chuckled, lining up a dozen hot dogs for him and for Emma on a plate. "Of course she won't do that. You have to go to work and-"

"Oh my God, she'll want me to stop working! She'll want me to stay home all the time, won't she? Oh my God, she's going to be _insufferable_ -"

The boy only scoffed under his breath and set to fix plates on the table. His mothers were too nauseatingly sweet and protective and all over each other _all the time_ , and he was sure he would be a traumatized adult for knowing too much.

XXX

Emma was sipping her beer when she noticed the slight, almost imperceptible frown on Regina's face. She didn't say anything until Henry finished the dishes and went up to his room.

"Something's bothering you."

Regina felt the hackles on her body standing on end. It was not possible that _one_ idiot had that much power over her. One stupid, _hot_ idiot, her mind trailed off as she watched Emma watching her, dressed in her usual large sweats and an old t-shirt with her hair up in a careless bun.

One very gorgeous idiot who looked incredibly good in awful clothes. Or _without_ anyclothes…

Maybe that was the babies' fault, too. She had _two_ little Swans inside of her. That might help with the amount of influence Emma had on her body. She was up against three sets of that stupid, _wonderful_ DNA…

"Regina?"

Regina snapped back to reality. Emma wasn't looking happy anymore.

Don't panic.

You'll tell her later.

Maybe when they're born.

 _Surprise! Twins!_

She could almost picture Emma passing out in the hospital room-

"Regina!"

"I am sorry, dear," Regina blurted out. "I am a little distracted, that's all."

Emma was inches away from her within half a second, looking worried all over again. "What's the matter?"

Regina had no idea how she did that, how she made her voice sound so stern and so _soft_ at the same time. She squeezed her thighs together for the umpteenth time that day. She could not think with a throbbing clit, and she _needed_ to think. _Fast_.

 _Deflect attention. Change the subject. Do something!_

Then she looked up into those green eyes and her resolve turned into mush. _Of course_ Emma would love the news. Emma was… well… _Emma_.

Regina splayed both of her hands on her chest, rubbing softly against the warm flesh underneath the worn out cotton fabric.

"I am not going to break, sweetie. I will continue to stress about life, day to day problems, _work_ … I will worry a lot about work. I will worry _a lot_ about you and Henry. And you need to let me."

"I don't want my baby stressed out _before_ he even gets to come out," she said with a shrug. "And you are already doing the hardest job between the two of us. It's only fair that I take care of the rest."

Regina chuckled. God, she loved that imbecile. "Emma."

Emma shrugged sheepishly. "I know you are capable of anything. I know you don't even _need_ me. I just… I like doing stuff for you. When I was pregnant with Henry, well… That sucked. Being alone sucked. Oh hey c'mon!" she hurried to envelope Regina in both arms when her eyes started to glisten with tears. "Don't cry. Please. Crap. Sweetie, I'm _so_ sorry-"

Regina kissed her. It was not soft, or gentle, or even compatible with someone who was apparently upset.

It was hot, demanding, and so _, so appreciative_.

"You are amazing, did you know that?" Regina breathed against her lips when they broke apart. "I have no idea where I would be right now if we never got together in the first place, and I don't even like to _imagine_ that life, _my life_ , without you in it. I _do_ need you. And you should know you are apparently very… _sexually capable_ ," she inched closer to Emma's ear, feeling her entire stance tense, the hands groping her ass going still. "I am… expecting _babies_ ," she whispered. "Now can you _please_ pretend for a second that I am not pregnant with _your_ twins and fuck me roughly like an animal in heat like you used to-"

She yelped when Emma scooped her up as though she were weightless and basically _threw_ her over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, upside down and eye level with Emma's ass.

"Be quiet," Emma snapped, a hint of playfulness in her voice that sent a jolt of pleasure straight between Regina's legs. "I had a rough day at work," she offered as she started to climb up the stairs. "I want to fuck my wife without her yammering nonstop," Emma gave her upturned rear a loud smack. "Is that too much to ask, Regina?"

Regina rolled her eyes, her disdainful scoff lost when she opened her mouth and moaned instead.

"I said quiet, woman," Emma snarled, kicking the door to their bedroom open with a loud snap. She entered the room and kicked back to close it, moved towards the bed and lowered her body so Regina could plop down on the mattress. "Turn around," she growled, taking a step back to watch the brunette squirm under her gaze.

"What?"

"Hands and knees, sweetie. You understood the first time," Emma said, moving to the bedside table slowly as Regina rolled on her belly and groaned against the pillow.

Regina thought she was combusting. Damn hormones.

She was slick and ready and clenching… She gasped when Emma put cushions underneath her so she could be more comfortable.

She turned her head when she heard Emma pull the drawer. She had lowered her sweats to the middle of her thighs and was adjusting a brand new harness that Regina had never seen before. She gasped when she noticed the toy size.

"Don't act as if you can't take it, Regina. It's an inch shorter than mine."

Regina whimpered in response, her heartbeat increasing just as if Emma was already entering her. The blonde buckled the last strap and went back to the place she was by the foot of the bed.

Regina turned around to complain, but one single raised eyebrow made her stay quiet.

"Good," Emma nodded in approval, kneeling behind her. "You learn fast, don't you?"

Regina gasped when a pair of harsh hands grabbed her hips and lifted them. Thumbs danced along the elastic band of her pants, then hooked around the fabric and pulled them down in one swift motion. Emma grumbled pleasurably when she found no underwear. She slipped one hand below her waist and sneaked its way between drenched, swollen folds.

"God, you're dripping," Emma hissed, her own groan of pleasure lacing her words. "You really need to be fucked, don't you?"

"Please-"

"Is this because of the hormones?" Emma asked her, making the silicon toy glide between wet folds, lubricating it as much as she could. "Being filled with my babies makes you hornier than normal? Fuck," she pushed it inside slowly, watching the flushed rims of her pussy stretching open and swallowing it with ease. "I should get you pregnant again after this, don't you think?"

Regina's only reaction was a loud, indignant moan that ended in a squeal when Emma slid all the way in. She shivered when she felt the trail of Emma's hot breath up her spine and by the shell of her ear. "You okay?" Emma mumbled.

She nodded urgently, reaching behind them to cup Emma's ass and encourage her to move, but the blonde had other plans when she merely grabbed Regina's wrist and pinned it down against the mattress, repeating the movement with the other wrist.

She started with a torturously slow pace, angling her hips so she knew the toy would rub against the spongy spot that drove Regina insane. The muffled moan against the pillow was loud enough to indicate she had accomplished her goal.

Regina had no idea what Emma was doing to her body. Her breast felt painfully sensitive rubbing against the material of her shirt as Emma drove into her, slowly but forcefully, punctuated by loud slaps of skin on skin. Her lower belly was doing somersaults whenever the curve of the toy dragged back and forth on _that_ spot that Emma knew like the palm of her hand. Emma's warm, muscular thighs smacking against the back of hers was making her pores stand up into a million bumps. Her fingers holding her wrists down, grounding her, made her just impossibly wetter than she already was-

"How's that, Madam Mayor?" Emma asked smugly, sounding more composed than she actually felt.

"Good," Regina grunted, eyes rolling to the back of her head as Emma picked up the pace. "Oh so good so good…"

"Want more?"

"Yes more-"

"Faster?"

"Yes!" she hissed, the pitch of her voice increasing exponentially with each thrust. "Yes fuck me fuck me fuck me please FASTER FASTER HARDER HARDER YOU _BEAST-!_ "

Emma let go of her wrist to clasp her hand around Regina's mouth as she was washed over by a strong, _loud_ orgasm.

That had been way louder than normal, and she was already dreading to face Henry in the morning – she had recently found out that he fell asleep with earphones, and that was all the indication she needed to be sure that he had heard them at least _once_.

Regina clenched violently one last time and the toy naturally slid out. Emma blew some hair that stuck to her lips, gently rolling over on her side, bringing Regina with her into a cuddling position.

The brunette was still panting, and her eyes were still closed, but she was still very conscious judging by the force of her grip on Emma's arm.

"A teenager and two babies is the limit, Sheriff," she muttered. "Get me pregnant again and I will hurt you."

Emma chuckled, burying her nose in the back of her neck, inhaling that scent that drove her absolutely crazy every time.

"It's not my fault that you are so hot pregnant."

" _All_ of this is your fault, Emma Swan."

"Oh I know."

"This is not a compliment."

"I don't care. Two babies, Regina. I made _two_ babies in there."

"Don't be smug."

"Not even a _liiittle_ bit?" Emma chuckled, over the moon with pride, yelping when Regina smacked her arm. "Okay. Fine."

"I can smell you being smug," Regina grunted, turning around. She buried her face in the curve of Emma's neck and pecked her hot pulsing point.

"I don't think smugness has a smell, Regina."

"Shut up."

"Fine," Emma whispered with a smile, pressing her lips against a mane of disheveled dark hair.

"Good," Regina grumbled, fisting Emma's t-shirt and letting out a deep, satisfied sigh.

"Love you."

"I know."

"Who's smug now?" Emma asked, pinching her butt ever so slightly, making Regina chuckle.

"Shut up, Emma."

The blonde grinned. " _Fine._ "

 **There's an epilogue because I am having a hard time saying goodbye to this story… :(**


	12. Chapter 12

***One long ass, dramatic sigh***

 **This is the end.**

 **Thank you so much, again, for bearing with me.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this sequel, and I hope you had fun too.**

 **I just wanted to let you all know that I am truly humbled by your kind words and support. You guys are amazing and I am so glad to be a part of this fandom. Thank you for making me want to stay. I don't always answer individually to your comments (sorry about that), but I cherish each and every word. I owe you this, and I am glad that I can contribute to the fun. SwanQueen deserved so much better (hoisting a rainbow flag for Clexa as well).**

 **EPILOGUE**

"Kid?" Emma frowned when she saw Henry in the middle of the kitchen, very early in the morning.

He was holding his head precariously on both hands, elbows propped on the central island, staring at the old storybook through heavy lids.

"Why are you up?" she looked at the clock display on the microwave. "It's seven. On a Saturday."

He pointed at the leather cover. "Shining."

"What?"

"Between the pages," he yawned.

Emma scoffed, deciding to get started with breakfast while he went through the process of properly waking up.

She cut up a variety of fruits quickly, having practiced a lot when Regina was still in bed. She set the water to boil and brought out the tea box, and made some toast with avocados. She prepared a bowl of cereal for Henry and approached him with it, when the pages of the book started to glow.

"That," he grumbled, waking up with a gasp, shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "It did that."

"What the-?" Emma muttered with a frown, opening it carefully.

Henry blinked when she turned to the latest page. He rubbed the sleep of his eyes and looked at the new picture.

"Holy shit!" he hissed, dropping the spoon on the floor. "Is that-?"

"Fuck," Emma mumbled horrified.

They remained silent for the longest time.

Henry grabbed another spoon and munched on his cereal, half asleep, half confused as his eyes stayed glued to the page. The kettle started to whistle, and he had to nudge Emma before they accidentally set off the fire alarm. Again.

Regina had not been very pleased then, and he knew his mother was trying her best not to upset the very pregnant other.

"Ma."

"What?"

"The water."

"I heard it."

"Ma."

" _What_?"

"You are going to burn the kitchen."

"Am not," she grumbled, moving to the stove to turn off the burner.

She came back to the central island, inelegantly shoving a piece of fruit into her mouth. They were shoulder to shoulder, eyeing the book as if it were a bomb, and she took a second to appreciate how his shoulders were leveled with hers.

She ate another piece of fruit, and he took another spoon of cereal.

"Whale didn't tell mom _that,_ " Henry grumbled.

"I'm gonna kick his ass."

"How did you even _do_ that?" he muttered awestruck. "Crap, don't tell me. I am traumatized enough, but _dude_ …"

"Well, that's it," Emma took a deep breath, straightening her back, feeling her heart on her throat. "Whale is going to break it to her. I am _not_ doing that."

"Why not?"

"She is going to be SO mad at me…"

"Not sure _how_ this is your fault, but again, I don't want to know," Henry shrugged. "Maybe get her flowers. It always works when she's mad at you."

Emma looked at him as if seeing him in a total new light.

"Do you know your mother's ring size?" she asked suddenly.

Henry frowned. "Why would I know that?"

"Grab your coat. We're going to buy her _the most_ expensive engagement ring there is," she said hastily picking up a jacket and putting it over her pajamas. "And we can get flowers, too."

"I didn't finish my cereal!"

"Your cereal is not going anywhere!"

"Neither is the- _Why_ do you need to buy her a ring? Aren't you, like, married already?"

"Kid," she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Work with me!"

"I am trying to!"

Emma sighed. "I proposed, but I didn't give her a ring yet."

He scoffed. "Who proposes without a ring?"

"Why can't you be excited about our operations anymore? You're such an… _adult_."

Henry rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Fine. Sorry."

"Okay, this is my only chance. There's _no way_ she'll murder me if I get her a huge diamond."

"That sounds a lot like bribery to me. No wonder I blackmail you all the time. You are a bad example," he said, following her to the coat rack next to the back door in the kitchen.

"Kid!"

"Why can't you just tell her-"

"Your mother is going to KILL me if I –"

"If you what?"

They turned around slowly, cringing. Regina was across from them on the central island, robe clad, messy haired.

"And where are you two going wearing-" she eyed Henry's Avengers' pajamas and Emma's Kermit slippers "- _those_?"

Before either could react or do anything to prevent the impending doom, her eyes diverted to the book in front of her, straight to the picture of herself sitting in bed, her back against the headboard.

Staring at three tiny babies that she was holding facing her.

"To the store buy another crib?" Henry said tentatively.

Regina looked up at them, mouth slightly agape.

"What is this?" she blurted out. It was impressive how a confused mumble could sound so threatening.

"Huey, Dewey and Louie, but I am open to suggestions if you don't like it," Emma offered with a terrified grin.

" _Ma_ ," Henry groaned, face palming.

Regina walked around the counter and Emma instinctively covered her crotch with one hand, the other held out in a defensive gesture. "Sweetie, calm down. I _know_ it's a lot, but we'll handle it- _hey_!" she protested when the first whack hit her arm.

"YOU-"

"Sweetie-"

"-ABSOLUTE-"

" _Ouch!_ "

"-IDIOT-!"

"Hey, you are _smiling_ in the book!"

"EMMA SWAN!"

"Gina-"

"THREE BABIES!"

"I _know_ -"

"I AM GOING TO BE _GIGANTIC-"_

"Calm down-"

" _DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN_!"

"Hey, c'mon," Emma snarled, ducking from the last begrudging attempt of a slap, holding Regina in her arms, one hand pressed against the back of her head. "It's fine. It's fine. I got you."

"We are not prepared for three babies!"

"Then we will be. Okay? We're in this together," she said quietly.

"Easy for you to say it! They're not coming out of _your_ vagina!"

Emma cringed, not sure when exactly Henry had disappeared from the kitchen, but she heard his _Ugh maaan_ loud and clear.

"Sweetie, I know," Emma turned her attention back to the squirming brunette. "I know. I'm sorry."

Regina let out a long-suffering, dramatic sigh. " _I_ am not prepared for three babies. Whale said _twins_ -"

"It's only one extra, tiny baby," Emma cooed. "I know how uncomfortable you are, but have I mentioned how gorgeous you look, and how… _glowy_ your skin is these days?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. " _Glowy?_ Seriously?"

"Fine," Emma took a deep breath. "But you _are_ glowing. And you are doing so great, you know? I am impressed."

There was a pause, then an inquisitive mumble.

"Regina, you look even more beautiful now," the blonde chuckled. It was the truth, and she needed that grumpy woman in her arms to know that. "Every time I look at you my heart stops for a second, and I can't believe just how fucking lucky I am. So yeah, three kids will be a handful, but I can't stop being proud of you. I mean, I am sorry I am the cause of all this… the back aches, and the nausea, and the general mild discomfort… But most nights I watch you sleep, and I think with myself… You rule an entire town with a lot of babies in there, and man, I bet I would be a whining mess in your shoes."

There was a moment of silence, and Emma thought it was the cue for a bit more of flattering.

"Imagine a parade of unfairly good-looking babies in Storybrooke. Everyone will be _so_ drawn to them they will have to line up to babysit."

There was a small, barely-there chuckle against her chest. "Continue," Regina muttered.

Emma smiled. "And they will be smart. _So_ smart. And my parents are going to spoil them like the crazy grandparents they are. I will probably be a sucker for them, too. Not you. You'll be their _mom._ Their comfort, and warmth. I will be the stupid parent who tags along and makes them laugh behind your back."

"That sounds a lot like you," Regina said quietly, a smile lacing her voice too.

"Oh, and can you imagine when they are older, and there's a _gazillion_ kids coming for birthday parties? When they are teenagers, I am sure their friends will want to come over just to ogle you. 'Cause you know, you are the hot mom," Emma grinned when she felt Regina pressing harder into her embrace. "They will love Henry, and they will brag a lot about him when they are in school. You know, _our brother is in college. Where's yours?_ "

"You really believe in all that?"

" _Believe_?" Emma kissed the top of her head. "I've been dreaming about this since dick number one. Okay, there was only one baby in my head then, but you know what? Three is a lot better than just one."

"Charmer."

"I _am_ part Charming."

"I should have seen it coming, with your father having a twin brother. Genetic predisposition."

"Oh, I didn't remember that."

"If one of them is a boy, David will get his chance to teach at least _someone_ with a penis to lower the toilet seat after using it."

"Hey, he taught me that! He actually gave me tips about penises, when the first one appeared," Emma laughed. "My mom couldn't stop laughing, and I was too mortified to-"

Regina pulled back from her chest to look at her. "They _knew?"_

"Of course they knew, have you _met_ my parents? Ever heard them _knock_ before entering a room?"

"Oh my God-"

"Relax, they never knew it was you."

"Good."

"Not that I had to _say_ it. Everybody knew you wanted my body back then - OUCH! _OUCH_!"

"Get used to it," Regina grumbled, leaning back against Emma. "You'll be blamed for everything, especially each extra pound that I put on, and I will hurt you whenever I remember that."

"I can live with that," Emma chuckled.

"You better."

That sounded like they _were_ going to be a happy, large family, after all. Maybe a little sleep-deprived for the first few months, but babies wouldn't stay babies forever.

"Now, I apologize for this-

"Don't you dare-"

"But I _am_ about to get a lot cockier-"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Emma-"

"THREE BABIES!" she lifted one fist in victory. "I made three babies! I _am_ a powerful sex machine- OUCH!"

"Shut up, you idiot."

Emma laughed, heart warm. That was _home_.

And that was the best birthday granted wish _ever_.

"So…" she looked around the kitchen. "Breakfast?"

"Sure. I am eating for _four_ now."

Emma hummed contentedly, serving the fruits in a small bowl for Regina.

"I am eating for… _four_ people," the brunette repeated, the notion slowly sinking in.

"Yeah," Emma laughed through a mouthful of toast, speaking without thinking. "Do you want to eat straight from the large bowl, babe? I think there's a shit ton of fruit enough to feed- OUCH!"

Regina proceeded to whack the back of her head one more time before accepting the entire bowl with a grunt. "I am going to kill you, Emma Swan, I swear to God-"

 **THE END.**

 **Until the next crazy adventure!**

 **Definitively considering ABO. We'll see ;)**


End file.
